


Mine To Own, Ours To Keep

by Soffi_Bayard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dry Orgasm, Felching, Fisting, Fluff, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Licking, Love, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Draco Malfoy, Oral Sex, Porn, Powerful Harry Potter, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Size Difference, Smut, Wolves
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffi_Bayard/pseuds/Soffi_Bayard
Summary: Когда Драко купили на рабском рынке, он уже заранее мог представить трудную дорогу, простирающуюся перед ним. Чего он НЕ мог представить, так это то, что он обнаружит для себя мир, отличный от любого из тех, что он ожидал. Мир, где боятся и уважают Гарри Поттера, который является его истинной альфой и соулмейтом.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mine To Own, Ours To Keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180685) by [bumble_Bree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumble_Bree/pseuds/bumble_Bree). 



> На русский название переводится как «Мой — Чтобы Владеть, Наш — Чтобы Сохранить».

Драко слегка споткнулся, когда его вытолкнули из фургона, и его рот приоткрылся, когда он поднял взгляд и увидел неприлично огромный особняк перед собой. Обширные, ухоженные газоны лежали по обе стороны от дороги, в начале которой стоял мальчишка, сад усеивали высокие деревья, аккуратно посаженные в промежутках между бесчисленными рядами аккуратно подстриженных цветущих кустов. Перед Драко в конце подъездной дорожки стоял огромный весело звенящий фонтан с мраморной скульптурой высокой женщины с лицом херувима, держащей на бедре перевернутый, длинный кувшин из которого лились струи прохладной воды.

Сам дом был настолько огромен, что Драко не мог видеть, где он на самом деле заканчивался. Элегантные кремовые стены, блестящие деревянные акценты и сверкающие стёкла. Короткий, стремительный взлёт ступенек вел к парадным дверям, которые были шире, чем все те, которые когда-либо видел Драко, а в их центре крепился гигантский, позолоченный, латунный, дверной молоток. Блондин не мог заставить себя сосредоточиться на страхе или обвиняющем бормотании других «покупок», которые стояли вокруг него; их запястья были связаны так же, как и его.

Кто-то рявкнул им что-то в приказом тоне, и Драко зашагал в ногу с другими мальчишками, ставшими ему товарищами за последние два дня — два дня с тех пор, как он был  _куплен_ вместе с ними.

Куплен, как простой товар, которым можно пользоваться и распоряжаться по своему желанию. Куплен прихвостнями самого богатого, самого могущественного, самого  _страшного_ и самого уважаемого человека в стране. Драко слышал, что даже самые влиятельные чиновники самого высокого ранга, сотрудники правоохранительных органов, да, чёрт возьми, даже президент страны были должным образом напуганы им. Никто на самом деле не знал, чем он зарабатывал на жизнь или почему он был настолько богат, но люди были преданы ему.

И всё же, никто из знакомых Драко никогда не видел и не встречал Гарри Поттера. Хорошо известный как сугубо частное лицо, Поттер никогда не появлялся на публике; даже на благотворительных мероприятиях, регулярно спонсируемых им, на открытии всех бесплатных больниц, школ и детских домов, которые он также профинансировал и построил, и, наверняка, не на одной из шикарных вечеринок, свадеб и общественных мероприятий, на которые его регулярно приглашали сливки общества.

Величественные парадные двери распахнулись с тихим стоном, когда Драко и остальные мальчики подошли к ним, и он сумел вовремя сдержал свой вздох при виде, открывшемся перед ним.

Мрамор, стекло и тёмное, хорошо отполированное дерево, сверкающее золотой отделкой, большие, широкие лестничные пролёты по сторонам, в конце невообразимо большой комнаты, на полу которой был уложен ковролин глубокого, королевского фиолетового цвета, плюшевые, невероятно дорого смотрящиеся ковры и ковровые изделий, обивки, тоньше, чем Драко мог когда-либо предположить, мягкое золотистое освещение и множество картин и произведений искусства, каждое из которых, Драко был уверен, стоит целое состояние.

Это было не похоже ни на что, что Драко когда-либо видел за свои девятнадцать лет, хотя, учитывая его намного более скромное воспитание и происхождение, это не было неожиданностью. Он, не стесняясь, смотрел вокруг, слегка приоткрыв рот и не моргая, даже когда вместе с другими мальчиками был проведён через эту комнату, как какое-то стадо. Их голые, грязные ноги мягко хлопали по полу, когда они проходили мимо наборов прекрасных, удобных диванов, элегантных журнальных столиков, на которых была абсолютно разная цветочная композиция в нежных, стеклянных или хрустальных статуэтках.

Персонал суетился и не обращал на «покупки» никакого внимания — то, за что Драко был им благодарен. Затем он обнаружил, что его и всех остальных направляют в другую комнату, довольно маленькую по сравнению с той, из которой они только что вышли. Это была длинная комната без мебели, и ему и остальным мальчикам приказали встать и стоять спиной к стене.

Один из тех мужчин, что привёз их сюда с рабского рынка, подошёл, развязав им руки, и мягко сказал им сесть, если они захотят. С благодарностью опустившись на пол и прижавшись спиной к стене, Драко притянул колени к груди, упёрся лицом в сложенные руки и впервые с тех пор, как его купили, задумался, что с ним теперь будет.

*** 

Драко никогда бы не подумал, что его жизнь так резко улучшится _после_ того, как его купят. 

Прошло три дня, и ежедневно всех их три раза в день кормили тремя вкусными, удивительно щедрыми блюдами и открыли доступ к неограниченным горячим и холодным напиткам в течение всех трёх дней. У каждого из ребят были мягкие, невероятно удобные кровати, каждому из них были даны наборы красивой, довольно дорогой одежды, и всем им была предоставлена свобода бродить и исследовать почти бесконечную территорию особняка когда им было это угодно.

Также за ними тщательно ухаживали, как за ценными выставочными собачками.

Через некоторое время после того, как в первый день, когда они прибыли, их привели в меньшую комнату, мальчиков опять перевели в огромную, ослепительно белую комнату с десятками аккуратных, небольших, временных, санитарных станций и тщательно вымыли и обработали все их раны, чтобы не распространять инфекции. Их ногти были подстрижены и отполированы, а кожа массирована бесчисленными косметическими средствами, им были сделаны красивые, стильные стрижки и, что достаточно унизительно, им полностью депилировали всё от шеи и ниже. Драко стискивал зубы во время бесконечных сеансов эпиляции воском, благодарный за нежные руки людей, работающих над ним, и за пакетики со льдом, которые они тщательно прижимали к его воспалённой коже.

Он не участвовал в преждевременной, по его мнению, дискуссии облегчения, которую остальные мальчики мусолили в течение следующих трёх дней, пока они там прибывали. Он улыбался и кивал, пока все смеялись и болтали, ведь они были так взволнованы и окрылены тем, что они, по глупости, считали жизнью лёгкости и богатства.

Но у Драко было щекотливое чувство, что их купили не просто для того, чтобы обращаться с ними, как с принцами. Мир не мог быть настолько идеальным. И поэтому, когда вечером третьего дня с момента их прибытия в этот роскошный рай, каждого из них попросили раздеться до чёрного нижнего белья, и вернули их в ту маленькую комнату, в которой им впервые развязали руки, Драко нисколько не удивился. Он понял почти сразу, что они должны были быть ещё раз кем-то просмотрены для того, чтобы их окончательно приобрели.

Драко встал в самый конец шеренги, и дюжина или около того мальчишек также молча стояли и слегка дрожали, ожидая чего-то.

Дверь открылась, и вошёл знакомый им, высокий, рыжеволосый мужчина с мобильными телефонами в каждой руке, походка его была быстрой, и он нёс за собой атмосферу аккуратной эффективности. Он недолго наблюдал за их «прихорашиваниями» и проверял их в комнатах раз в день, всегда спрашивая с доброй улыбкой, ели ли они и достаточно ли спали. Сам он был довольно молод и, вероятно, всего на несколько лет старше Драко и остальных мальчишек, и он всегда носил длинный чёрный плащ поверх одежды.

Он говорил по телефону, а когда вошёл, заговорил тихим, быстрым шёпотом, потом щёлкнул крышкой и, кивнув, огляделся.

— Все здесь? Отлично, отлично, отлично, — сказал он рассеянно, а затем снова выглянул за дверь, кивнув кому-то и тихо позвав: Да, не могли бы Вы позвать его? Все уже здесь, — и, обернувшись к ним, он проговорил тихим голосом: Так вот, бояться нет необходимости. Он очень добрый человек и никому из вас не причинит вреда. Стойте смирно, сохраняйте спокойствие и не смотрите прямо на него, когда он войдёт сюда, вот такой вот он у нас странный, — усмехнулся он. — Не смотрите в глаза. Просто стойте на месте, он осмотрит вас и решит, кто останется, а кто нет. Это займёт не больше пары минут, так что расслабьтесь, — он посмотрел через плечо, а затем быстро добавил: Вот он, идёт. Стойте ровненько, детки.

Драко, недолго думая, выпрямил спину и быстро посмотрел на свои босые ноги, тревожно сжимая руки перед собой. Послышались шаги; тяжелые сапоги отбивали ритм по ковру, становясь громче, пока, наконец, Драко не понял, что в комнате сейчас находится он — Гарри Поттер.

Драко старался не ёрзать, так как комната вмиг затихла, а воздух, казалось, застыл. Должно быть, все затаили дыхание, и, несмотря на грохот своего сердца, Драко отчаянно пытался поднять глаза, чтобы взглянуть на этого человека; человека, который носит почти богоподобный статус.

Он больше чувствовал, чем видел, что Поттер был на другом конце длинной комнаты, медленно пробираясь по шеренге в направлении Драко. Он не говорил и не издавал ни звука, но Драко чувствовал, как Итан, мальчик, стоящий слева от него, дрожал.

И тогда периферийное зрение привлекло внимание Драко к высокой, широкой фигурой, которая начала более чётко вырисовываться слева от него. Поттер медленно подошёл, минуя Итана, наконец добравшись до Драко — последнего в очереди. Драко правда боролся с этим, но прежде чем он понял, что делает, поднял голову и посмотрел прямо в невероятно яркие зелёные глаза, будто плавящие его собственные серые.

Внезапно Драко перестал владеть собой — этот человек, стоявший перед ним, контролировал его и все его физические и умственные функции. У него перехватило дыхание, и каждая его клеточка кричала о том, чтобы он отвёл взгляд и посмотрел вниз. Но он не мог этого сделать — изумрудный взгляд держал его так крепко, что он не мог отвести взгляд, даже если бы попытался; Драко дышал, потому что Поттер дал ему молчаливое разрешение, его сердце билось, потому что Поттер позволил ему — Драко существовал из-за Поттера и для Поттера.

Возобновив дыхание, Драко беспомощно уставился на Гарри Поттера, отмечая, что тот не похож на старого, толстого, лысеющего человека, которого Драко представлял в своём воображении. Гарри Поттер был невероятно, почти пугающе красивый.

Тёмные ресницы обрамляли огненно-зелёные глаза, и Драко никак не мог отвести от них взгляд, густые, растрёпанные, чёрные как смоль волосы, ниспадающие на лоб, розовые губы, сжатые в мрачную линию, острый подбородок, мощная челюсть, покрытая слабой щетиной, плечи вдвое шире плеч Драко и руки, накачанные и крепкие, и Драко был почти уверен, что Поттер мог бы легко раздавить его ими, если бы захотел. У него широкая грудь, сужающаяся к талии, как у льва, чёрная футболка, обрамляющая его торс, синие джинсы, низко сидевшие на прямых бёдрах. Поттер был как минимум на фут выше Драко и возвышался над ним с ревущим огнём в изумрудном взгляде.

Драко чувствовал себя новорождённым жеребёнком, столкнувшимся с опасно могущественной пантерой.

Он понял, что задержал дыхание, только когда Поттер, наконец, медленно моргнул, а сжатая линия его губ смягчилась — он не улыбался, нет, но его глаза блестели чем-то, что заставило Драко биться крупной дрожью; его кожа ощущалась невыносимо горячей, как будто его кости пылали.

— Эти подойдут, — проговорил Поттер, и его глубокий, мягкий голос окутал Драко, как тончайший шёлк. Он моргнул, удивляясь тому, что Поттер заговорил с ним, потому что тот всё ещё смотрел на него, но высокий рыжеволосый человек шагнул вперёд и позвал их всех пойти обратно в комнаты и одеться.

Всё ещё беспомощно смотря на человека, который им владел, Драко последовал за Итаном, всё время украдкой поглядывая назад; пристальный взгляд Поттера неподвижно следил за ним, пока его ноги не стали похожи на желе, а его сердце бешено не заметалось и не затрепетало чем-то незнакомым и тревожно изысканным.

***

Той ночью Драко приснился странный сон.

Ему снилось, что он бродит где-то в густом лесу, одинокий и совершенно потерянный, отчаянно взывающий о помощи. Он не мог слышать свои крики, а затем понял, что, вероятно, никто другой точно также не мог слышать его. Почувствовав, что ужасающая тьма сгущается вокруг него, Драко побежал и довольно скоро услышал, как какое-то... _существо_ … следует за ним… нет, _преследует_ его.

А потом на него что-то набросилось, и это что-то было огромным, лохматым и с горячим, влажным дыханием, которое Драко чувствовал своим затылком. Слишком напуганный, чтобы хотя бы закричать, Драко повернулся, чтобы попросить отпустить его, прежде чем его мольбы застряли бы в его горле из-за быстрой смерти, потому что неизвестное существо внезапно стало человеком, и не просто человеком, а никем иным, как Гарри Поттером.

Гарри Поттер, который смотрел на Драко сверху вниз, как будто он был чем-то бесценным и в то же время, как будто он собирался съесть его целиком. И в этот момент Драко великолепно себя почувствовал и он открыл рот, чтобы просить что-то, он даже не знал _что_ , но затем Поттер начал снимать с Драко уже разорванные им тряпки, и Драко понял причину своей жизни, ведь цель его существования была в том, чтобы лежать там, под Гарри Поттером, который одной рукой сжимал его ноги…

Драко вздрогнул и понял, что только что кончил в свою ночную одёжку.


	2. Chapter 2

На следующий вечер все мальчики были заново осмотрены.

С их тел была сбрита вся свежая щетина, кожа была вымыта и отполирована, ногти отшлифованы и покрыты прозрачным лаком, а волосы вымыты и уложены.

Их попросили надеть что-то, что Драко мог назвать разве что костюмом; пара скудно прикрывающих хоть что-либо шорт ярко-золотистого цвета и прозрачная мантия, в которой можно было двигать плечами и при этом не завязывать её; материал был красив, почти прозрачный, белый, оплетающий и струящийся вокруг молодых мальчишеских тел.

Потом их вернули в великолепную комнату, которую они видели в тот день, когда прибыли сюда, правда, теперь вся мебель была перестроена в широкий овал вокруг низкой, круглой, просторной сцены.

И на этот раз комната не была пуста — каждый из диванов был занят. Ужасно важно выглядящие мужчины и даже несколько женщин, одетые в роскошную одежду и держащие в рукам бокалы с прекрасным вином или виски, сидели, ожидая чего-то.

Драко вглядывался в щель между дверью и её косяком, находясь в маленькой комнате, в которой они все ждали несколько минут, прежде чем их вывели оттуда. Он наблюдал за тем, как непринуждённо и комфортно выглядели сидящие на диване люди — как будто просмотр и отбор из целого ряда рабов был самым нормальным способом провести вечер.

Глаза Драко блуждали по каждому мужчине и женщине, по их золотым наручным часам, бриллиантовым украшениям и шёлковой одежде, а затем его взгляд внезапно очутился на самом большом диване, расположенном посередине относительно остальных, на котором сидел Гарри Поттер.

Он был одет в великолепный чёрный, красиво скроенный костюм, а его белоснежная рубашка была расстегнута на несколько верхних пуговиц, откуда виднелась гладкая, слегка загорелая кожа и тонкая золотая цепь, держащая какой-то золотой медальон, покоящийся на его груди...

Драко задумался о том, поглотит ли золотой медальон то тепло, исходящее от Поттера, которое мальчик почувствовал вчера, когда они стояли лицом к лицу, почувствует ли металл это тепло, как будет выглядеть кожа под ним, как она будет выглядеть на его голой груди…

Мысли его громко и ясно понеслись по небольшому коридору, через огромную комнату, оседая прямо в голове Поттера, потому как Поттер вдруг поднял взгляд со своего стаканчика с янтарным виски и посмотрел прямо в глаза Драко; его пристальный взгляд без проблем удерживал Драко даже на таком расстоянии, а огонь в них плавил его тело.

А потом Поттер откинулся на спинку дивана и жестом сказал что-то кому-то через всю комнату, и тут же рядом с ним появился высокий рыжеволосый мужчина, склонившись над спинкой дивана, опустив голову и поднеся ухо ко рту Поттера, внимательно выслушав то, что ему приказывали сделать.

Затем они оба посмотрели вверх, прямо на Драко, и на этот раз Драко успел сделать поспешный шаг назад и быстро присоединился к своим товарищам, пытаясь закрыть мантией его почти полностью обнажённое тело и слегка дрожа — мальчик понял, что был в ужасе.

Их попросили  _не_ смотреть в глаза Поттеру, а Драко сделал это в два раза чаще, чем им можно было, и теперь он был почти что полностью уверен, что Поттер собирается убить его... если что не хуже.

Этот рыжеволосый мужчина внезапно ворвался в их маленькую узкую комнату ожидания, прося их всех встать в шеренгу и начав объяснять им, как они должны будут аккуратно пройти в гостиную, подняться на сцену и встать в помеченный на ней круг перед гостями. Мальчишки были предупреждены, что сцена начнёт мягко вращаться и что они не должны выставить себя дураками, потеряв равновесие и упав.

Наконец, им сообщили, что большинство из них или совсем немногие смогут быть выбраны для использования на ночь или, может быть, несколько ночей и что они не должны будут запятнать имя Гарри Поттера, чем значительно затруднят себе жизнь, хотя этот мужчина и сказал, что надеется, что все они понимают, что для них будет хорошо, а что нет. 

Он говорил тихо и ласково, но в глазах его было ясное предупреждение, и Драко снова испугался.

Несмотря на это, он смиренно присоединился к аккуратной линии, которую сформировали остальные мальчики, снова встав последним, и со скрипом двинулся вперёд, задаваясь вопросом, что же такого он сделал в своей жизни, что его купили на рабском рынке, из-за чего, в итоге, с ним _такое_ вот приключилось.

Однако, только Драко собирался выйти за дверь, как чья-то длинная рука потянула его в сторону.

— Не ты, малыш, — мягко проговорил мужчина. — Ты не пойдёшь на демонстрацию, — Драко моргнул, и у него быстро-быстро застучало сердце. — Я Рон, — продолжи мужчина. — А как тебя зовут?

Это был первый раз, когда кто-то здесь спросил его имя.

— Драко, — прошептал он, и у него задрожали колени. — Мне очень жаль, — выпалил он, прежде чем смог остановить себя. — Мне очень жаль, просто, пожалуйста… Не убивайте меня. П-передайте мистеру Поттеру, что мне жаль, я н-не хочу умирать.

Он чувствовал, как мешается ему комок в горле, и, несмотря на то, что Драко буквально только что умолял сохранить ему жизнь, он был в ужасе от перспективы расплакаться здесь как ребёнок.

Рон засмеялся, выглядя слегка поражённым.

— О боже, ты не так понял, — он покачал головой, улыбаясь. — У тебя нет никаких проблем, Драко. Ты просто не пойдёшь на демонстрацию, вот и всё. 

— Так что же со мной будет? — Драко  _нужно_  было это узнать, он должен был знать, что его не увезут куда-нибудь и не прострелят ему голову. — Мистер Поттер сердится?

— С чего бы ему сердиться? — Рон выглядел заинтересованным его ответом.

— М-мы не должны были смотреть ему в глаза, — пробормотал Драко. — Я-а посмотрел.

Рон не отвечал несколько секунд.

— Знаешь, он не монстр, — нахмурился мужчина. — Слушай, я знаю, что ты боишься, но это того не стоит. Мистер Потт… Гарри, — поправил он себя с улыбкой. — не навредит тебе… Я сомневаюсь, что он смог бы, даже если бы попытался, — Рон посмотрел в свой телефон и пробормотал конец предложения себе под нос, поэтому Драко решил уточнить, правильно ли он его услышал.

— Простите? — спросил Драко смущённо.

— Ничего, — снова улыбнулся Рон. — У тебя будет своя отдельная комната. Если ты пойдёшь за мной, я отведу тебя туда прямо сейчас.

Драко был ещё больше смущён — все мальчики делили одну гигантскую комнату, заставленную их огромными удобными кроватями, а теперь у него должна была быть своя комната?

Его страх только возрос.

***

 Неделю спустя Драко был неугомонен, расстроен и немного взбешён.

Он был заперт в своей великолепной новой комнате вот уже целую неделю, при этом ему не позволили выходить наружу ни для того, чтобы просто пройтись, но и даже для того, чтобы просто почитать, занять хоть чем-то несколько часов в неприлично большой ванне, стоящей в его непристойно роскошной отдельной ванной комнате, или его времяпрепровождение на подоконниках французских окон (которые, к слову, не открывались), имея возможность лишь созерцать через них прилегающую к особняку территорию и лес, простирающийся позади него.

Его еда, конечно же высшего класса, подавалась ему в комнату, его новая одежда, кажется, была сделана лучшим дизайнером специально для него, пышные простыни на его кровати были, вероятно, с наивысшей плотностью ткани из всех возможных, а матрас был настолько мягким, что Драко практически тонул, когда лежал на нём. Свежие цветы приносились ему каждый день, чтобы скрасить момент того, что он был заперт, его буквально носили на руках, и Драко начал понимать, что он чувствует себя до ужаса избалованным и безумно счастливым.

Он чувствовал себя ягнёнком, которого готовят к жертвоприношению. 

Он постоянно был на взводе, постоянно беспокоился за свою жизнь и больше всего его нервировало то, что он чувствовал, что за ним наблюдают.

Он всегда заглядывал за занавески, просыпаясь иногда посреди ночи, чтобы посмотреть, нет ли там кого, потому что Драко чувствовал, что кто-то смотрит на него почти круглосуточно.

И под кем-то он, очевидно, подразумевал Гарри Поттера.

Он мечтал о зеленоглазом мужчине каждую ночь и всегда просыпался с громким вздохом после оргазма, довольно интенсивного и необъяснимого, потому что, ради всего святого, почему он всегда возбуждён, когда мечтает о Гарри Поттере? Этот человек был пугающим, страшно сильным, и сама только мысль о нём заставляла мышцы на животе Драко беспрерывно подрагивать, а кожу становиться всё более горячей (и, по-видимому, член — твёрдым).

Спустя неделю оцепенения от скуки и постоянного беспокойства за свою жизнь, Драко, наконец, потерял терпение.

Рон выскочил прямо перед ним, чтобы одарить его своей ежедневной улыбкой, собирающей морщинки вокруг его глаз, и спросил, всё ли у него в порядке, и Драко решил быть честным.

На самом деле, я не в порядке, — огрызнулся он, удивляясь своей смелости. — Мне чертовски скучно, и я чувствую себя склонным разбить это окно и выпрыгнуть.

Рон даже рассмеялся, выглядя удивлённым.

— На твоём месте я бы этого не делал, малыш, — сказал он, не выглядя раздражённым. — Ты упадёшь с третьего этажа, а твои хрупкие косточки такое навряд ли выдержат.

— Я хочу, чтобы меня выпустили, по крайней мере, на некоторое время, всего на час или два, — умолял Драко.

Рон вздохнул и отвёл взгляд, рассеянный и немного нетерпеливый.

— Он не хочет, чтобы ты пострадал, параноидальный идиот… — ропот был едва слышен, и Драко нахмурился и рассердился.

— Я не расслышал, — сказал он, скрестив руки. — О ком Вы говорите?

— Ни о ком, — сразу же ответил Рон. — Хорошо, слушай, я отпущу тебя на час, но ты должен оставаться на территории особняка и вернуться ровно через час, понял? — Драко тотчас же кивнул. — И постарайся не забрести слишком далеко и не дай себя увидеть, ладно? Последнее, что мне нужно, это получить от него нагоняй, — последние слова он снова проворчал себе под нос, и Драко стиснул зубы.

— Я понял, о ком Вы, — раздражённо сказал он, и выражение лица Рона слегка потемнело.

— У тебя есть час, — сказал он, нахмурив брови, и отошёл в сторону от двери, жестом руки, в которой держал мобильный телефон, показывая, что Драко мог выйти.

Поэтому мальчик резко устремился из комнаты, почти сразу же потерявши дорогу назад в лабиринте длинных, элегантных коридоров, увешанных превосходными картинами и красивыми портретами щегольски выглядящих мужчин и нежных, великолепных женщин; каждому портрету, написанному вручную, вероятно, были десятки и десятки лет.

В конце концов, он спустился на первый этаж, следуя по маршруту, который он и другие мальчики использовали, чтобы добраться до заднего входа в особняк, мимо двустворчатых дверей, которые вели на кухню, которая всегда жужжала от пылкой деятельности.

А потом он наконец-то упал на колени на влажную, бархатистую траву от облегчения, глубоко дыша и чувствуя, будто его выпустили из клетки. Затем он встал, глядя на пятна земли и травы на коленях, состроил рожицу и отправился по извилистой негрунтованной тропинке, проложенной через обширную территорию, останавливаясь время от времени, чтобы собрать несколько цветов с кустов и провести пальцами по прохладной воде в каждом из маленьких, со вкусом подобранных, фонтанов, которые были размещены случайным образом в маленьких, скрытых, укромных уголках.

Вскоре, однако, Драко очутился перед дремучим лесом, который начинался там, где заканчивались ухоженные газоны, с любопытством вглядываясь в чащу высоких, густых деревьев, слушая, как они тихо шелестели и время от времени щебетали птицы.

Невольно, почти в каком-то оцепенении, Драко шагнул вперёд, потом ещё раз и ещё, и непроходимый лес медленно проглотил его, хрустя под дорогими туфлями листьями и веточками, пока поздний вечерний солнечный свет пятнистым узором ложился на его бедную кожу, пробиваясь сквозь высокие, толстые ветви.

Стук сердца и дыхание Драко громко отдавались в его ушах, когда он шёл, внимательно смотря под ноги, чтобы не споткнуться о корень или камень. Всё вокруг было в прохладном зелёном свете, и Драко вдруг почувствовал, что любуется безмолвной красотой окружающего мира, улыбаясь впервые за несколько дней, возможно недель, временно забывая о своих беспокойных мыслях и часто-часто моргая, смотря на лиственный полог, при цветных вспышках, создающихся пролетавшими мимо птицами.

И тогда он услышал это, ясно, как день, и безошибочно — звук ветки, щёлкающей под ногами, в нескольких ярдах позади него.

Крутанувшись вокруг своей оси, Драко начал вглядываться в просветы между стволами деревьев, чувствуя, как его внутренности сжимаются от страха.

Когда некоторое время больше не было ни звука, Драко расслабился и попытался сказать себе, что это, вероятно, была просто мертвая ветка, оторвавшаяся от дерева. Он понял, что уже должен вернуться, проверяя часы, что он взял с собой, пока к нему не пришло ужасное осознание произошедшего с ним.

Он заблудился; Драко был уверен в этом, когда огляделся вокруг и понял, что он не пошёл по определённому пути, когда вошёл в лес, и зашёл достаточно далеко, чтобы больше не мочь более видеть светло-зелёные газоны, которые окружали особняк.

А потом, как бы подстрекая его внезапную вспышку страха, раздался ещё один хрустящий звук с той же стороны, что и в первый раз, и на этот раз Драко споткнулся с вздохом вздохом.

— К-Кто здесь? — крикнул он. — Здесь кто-нибудь есть?!

В ответ не было ни звука, и Драко рванул вперёд с порывом полного мужества и уверенности, что если что-то на самом деле выскочит и нападёт на него, то он, несомненно, потеряет сознание от страха.

Приблизившись к массивному дереву, ствол которого был по крайней мере в пять раз толще самого Драко, и вдавливаясь спиной в грубую кору, начал всматриваться в чащу леса. Там не было ничего, кроме мёртвых листьев и заросшего куста — но определённо не было никакого дикого животного.

И вот тогда волосы на его затылке встали дыбом, заставляя мальчика покрыться гусиной кожей, потому что он услышал шаги прямо за собой, за разделяющим их деревом, за которое он цеплялся.

И они определенно не были человеческими — они были тяжёлыми и гремели на лесной подстилке, сопровождаясь шумным дыханием кого-то явно _не_ человеческого.

Дрожа с головы до пят и чувствуя, как ослабли вдруг его колени, Драко уже готов был отдать Богу душу и повернулся так медленно, как только мог себе позволить в данной ситуации.

Его крик был сдавленным и едва прошёл через горло.

Это был волк, взрослый волк, по-настоящему огромный, по-настоящему  _пугающий,_  чёрный как смоль, с длинной, косматой шерстью, крепкими лапами, которые были больше, чем обеденные тарелки, зубами, которые выглядели достаточно острыми, чтобы перегрызть Драко пополам и глазами зеленее, чем лес вокруг.

Драко с хныканьем вжался обратно в дерево, горячо и слепо молясь любому божеству, наблюдавшему за ним. Волк просто стоял там, его зубы слегка обнажились, он смотрел на мальчишку, и неминуемый, низкий, катящийся гул начал исходить из его горла.

Затем он сделал шаг вперёд, и Драко издал ещё один короткий крик, слёзы чистого ужаса навернулись на его глазах, когда он смотрел, как зверь медленно приближается к нему с твёрдо зафиксированным на его лице взглядом.

Подойдя к нему, волк остановился, подождал двух ударов мальчишеского сердца, а затем поднялся на задние лапы, возвышаясь над Драко, и выпрямился, поставив лапы по обе стороны его головы, горячее, влажное дыхание ощущалось на лице Драко, когда он испустил тихий вскрик, и блондин закрыл глаза, молясь, чтобы это было быстро и безболезненно, отчаянно вжимаясь в дерево.

Несколько минут спустя Драко был уверен, что каким-то чудом он всё ещё остался жив. Он моргнул и снова ахнул из-за огромных зелёных глаз, нависших над его лицом и пристально наблюдающих за ним, чувствуя горячее дыхание, исходящее изо рта зверя и заметив болтающийся длинный красный язык.

— П-пожалуйста, — прошептал он, не заботясь о том, что он, вероятно, сумасшедший, раз пытается попросить волка отойти. — Пожалуйста, не делай мне больно.

Волк издал странный звук, похожий на лёгкий «фырк», и тихо понюхал воздух.

А потом он опустил свою большую мохнатую морду и прислонил её к горлу Драко. Он снова закричал, уверенный, что на этот раз зверь собирался разорвать его на куски, у него подгибались колени, но его тело удерживалось в вертикальном положении тёплым, пушистым телом зверя, прижатым к нему.

Но волк только… лизнул его.

Он прижался к его шее, а затем мокро провёл по ней своим длинным, упругим, грубым, мокрым языком.

Драко задохнулся, его глаза широко раскрылись, а голова автоматически откинулась в сторону совершенно против его воли. Волк, будто облизнувшись, своей длинной мордой отодвинул в сторону воротник рубашки и начал оставлять влажные следы на коже, громко принюхиваясь и издавая грубый, скулящий звук, почти как стон.

Тяжело дыша, Драко просто стоял, сжав руки в кулаки, у него билось сердце, вот-вот готовое вырваться из груди, и тихое поскуливание само собой вырвалось из неё, когда волк снова облизнул шею парня, сунув кончик широкого языка в уголок под его ухом. В этот странный момент Драко задумался, не мог ли этот волк быть ручным.

— Л-ладно, —Драко вздохнул, смело поднимая одну руку и осторожно похлопывая зверя по голове. — Хороший мальчик…

Он чувствовал себя нелепо, разговаривая с диким волком, как с собакой, но волк на это начал только сильнее облизывать его, зарываясь своей пушистой мордой ему в плечо, прежде чем схватить воротник рубашки зубами и дёрнуть его на себя, отрывая.

— Эй! — Драко вскрикнул, что не возымело особого смысла, ведь волк уже был полностью поглощён вылизыванием новой части голой кожи, дыша так глубоко, что казалось, будто он задыхается. — Ты странный, не правда ли? — пробормотал Драко, наматывая на пальцы непослушный чёрный мех; его собственная кожа казалась мертвенно бледной на фоне чистой тьмы зверя.

Вдруг Драко почувствовал неглубокую царапину от острых как бритва зубов на своей шее и задрожал, хотя внезапно понял, что это было не просто из-за страха… То, как упирался в него волк, было не просто по-дружески.

Он не мог объяснить, почему так себя чувствовал, но обнаружил, что постоянное облизывание было почти  _сексуальным_ по своей природе.

Словно желая подтвердить его смутные, дрейфующие на периферии сознания, мысли, зверь внезапно упал на четвереньки и с силой протолкнул морду между ног Драко, заставляя его вскрикнуть и по какой-то идиотской причине густо покраснеть.

— Нет! Плохой мальчик, — сказал он, слабо отталкивая косматую макушку и зажимая бедра. — Уходи сейчас же, убирайся! — и он махнул рукой, рассекая ею воздух, и, если бы он не знал лучше, то сказал бы, что волк, казалось, закатил глаза. — Давай, ну же. Ты не можешь просто ходить тут и вылизывать незнакомых тебе людей, это невежливо, — нахмурился он, а затем легонько рассмеялся не понятно из-за чего. — Я потерял рассудок, не так ли? Я говорю с грёбаным волком. 

Волк отступил и теперь просто сидел и смотрел на него своими большими, странно знакомыми изумрудными глазами, и тогда Драко неуверенно оттолкнулся от дерева.

— Если я уйду, ты побежишь за мной и набросишься на меня? — спросил он, нахмурившись. — Слушай, если ты позволишь мне уйти, я постараюсь вернуться завтра. Что ты на это скажешь?

Волк высунул язык и издал какой-то непонятный рык, хотя Драко был совершенно точно уверен, что он на самом деле его понимает.

— Да ты красавчик, — улыбнулся Драко и снова шагнул вперёд, чтобы погладить большую чёрную голову. — Кстати, меня зовут Драко. И я не могу оправдаться насчёт того, почему я нахожусь здесь и разговариваю с диким животным… Я не разговаривал ни с кем в течение последней недели, — он вздохнул, глядя сквозь деревья и понимая, что свет быстро угасал. — Мне нужно идти, я как бы нахожусь сейчас в образе заключённого, — сказал он угрюмо. — Но если завтра мне удастся снова уйти, ты будешь здесь?

На этот раз волк кивнул… Он на самом деле кивнул, чёрт возьми. Драко разинул рот, потом радостно засмеялся.

— Ты просто невероятный! — воскликнул он, в последний раз расчесывая пальцами густую шерсть. — Надеюсь увидеть тебя снова, странный ты парень. До встречи.

Шагая в не сбиваемом темпе, Драко продолжал украдкой поглядывать через плечо на волка, аккуратно сидящего там, где Драко его оставил, пока не оказался слишком далеко, а между ними не оказалось слишком много деревьев, и зверь, наконец, исчез из виду.

В ту ночь, когда Драко приснилось это дикое создание… он, как ни странно, снова проснулся с криком экстаза.

***

 На следующий день Драко не тратил время на блуждание по территории особняка. В ту же секунду, когда ему был предоставлен час свободы, он выбежал на улицу и побежал через весь прилегающих к дому сад прямиком в лес.

Тяжело дыша, Драко бежал по лесу, пробираясь сквозь деревья, слепо следуя по тропинке вчерашнего дня. Однако, когда он, наконец, наткнулся на совершенно незнакомую круглую поляну, Драко понял, что заблудился и пошёл совершенно другим путём.

Он просто стоял там, размышляя, не следует ли ему просто побежать обратно в сторону особняка, а затем попытаться найти свой вчерашний путь снова, когда он услышал топот лап по земле позади себя.

Обернувшись, Драко только и успел вскрикнуть, прежде чем его сбросили на спину и массивный чёрный волк приземлился прямо на него, прижимая к земле своим весом.

Зверь был настолько тяжёл, что Драко едва мог дышать, его сердце колотилось в груди, и несколько секунд он задавался вопросом, не ошибся ли он, предполагая, что зверь был дружелюбен, и действительно ли тот собирался прикончить его на этот раз.

Но потом он снова начал вылизывать его, и Драко позволил своей голове откинуться назад со стоном облегчения.

— Ты напугал меня, — прошептал он, вплетая руку в густой блестящий мех и задохнувшись, когда тот начал легонько сжимать зубами его шею. — О! Осторожнее, ты же не хочешь перегрызть мне шею, чтобы я истёк кровью? — игриво спросил он, даже когда дрожал от странного чувственного прикосновения языка зверя. — Ты часто этим занимаешься? — нахмурился он, удивляясь, почему он втайне надеялся, что он единственный, кого этот зверь придавливал к земле и лизал. — У тебя здесь много друзей, которых ты любишь облизывать? — спросил он тихо, поглаживая руками вверх и вниз по пушистой спине.

В ответ на это зверь отстранился от шеи, несколько секунд очень серьёзно смотрел ему в глаза, а затем влажно облизал лицо. Драко расхохотался, закрыв лицо и пытаясь оградить его от дальнейших облизываний. Зверь снова коротко фыркнул и придвинул свой язык обратно к его шее, облизывая его адамово яблоко, его ключицы, и скуля, пытаясь протолкнуть свою морду вниз, куда, что скрывала рубашка.

— Чего ты хочешь? — прошептал Драко, нежно почесывая его голову. — Ну, чего ты хочешь, а?

Когда он понял, что волк был всего в нескольких секундах от того, чтобы разорвать его рубашку, Драко поспешно расстегнул её, обнажив свою гладкую, бледную грудь, дыхание волка участилось, и он быстро начал рисовать узоры своим языком ещё большим количеством облизываний. Мальчик ахнул, когда шершавый язык прошёлся по соскам, и задрожал, когда их начали беспрерывно лизать до состояния затвердевших комочков.

Его член начал твердеть и, смущённый, Драко попытался оттолкнуть зверя.

— Хватит, ступай уже, — пробормотал он, пытаясь, но всё же будучи не в состоянии хотя бы сдвинуть животное с места, сдаваясь и вздыхая каждый раз, когда оно кропотливо лизало его соски по очереди. — Ты очень странный, ты знаешь это?! — он нахмурился, и, прямо как по команде, волк внезапно двинулся вниз и теперь положил свои усиленные облизывания его уже половину вставшего члена через одежду.

Позволяя себе еле слышно заплакать от удовольствия, Драко поспешно выкарабкался обратно из-под волка. — Нет! Ты не можешь лизать людей между ног, — упрекнул он его, тяжело дыша. — Это грубо, не говоря уже о сильной неуместности, — волк, казалось, послал ему скучающий взгляд, прежде чем снова шагнуть вперёд и снова лизнуть его быстро твердеющий член. Драко застонал, невольно подскакивая. — Что ты делаешь? Это просто смешно, — вздохнул он, когда животное начало скрести лапой застежку брюк, издавая слабые ноющие звуки.

— Я-я не сниму штаны, — яростно покраснел Драко. — Давай, убирайся отсюда, я всё равно должен вернуться, — волк зарычал где-то рядом с его горлом, и Драко ахнул от этого грозного звука. — Ты меня больше н-не пугаешь, — попытался он, но чудовище только громче зарычало, и Драко поспешно опустил руки, чтобы расстегнуть застежки на брюках. — Это, несомненно, самое странное, что я когда-либо делал, — пробормотал он, опуская штаны. — Не кусай меня там внизу, хорошо? — попросил он обеспокоенно.

Затем эта бестия аккуратно подцепила зубами резинку его нижнего белья и одним грубым рывком сорвала его с него.

Драко снова резко вздохнул, когда его член окунулся в прохладный вечерний воздух, а затем закричал, когда волк почти сразу же грубо лизнул его.

— О Боже!  _Что ж_ ты за волк-то такой? — он задыхался, когда язык опустился ниже, лаская его яйца.

Одна массивная лапа прошлась по его бедру, проскользнула под ним и легко перевернула парня. Драко вскрикнул от шока. 

— Что ты… Не надо! — он беспомощно закричал, когда волк вытянул свою лапу, удерживая его, и сунул морду между его ягодиц, влажно облизывая мальчишескую щёлку.

Драко застонал — это было совершенно абсурдно, совершенно неправильно и ощущалось невероятным блаженством. 

Это было великолепно; то, как зверь лизал его сначала по всей расщелине между ягодиц, а затем, с решительным вздохом, и само анальное отверстие. Раз за разом, мокрый, широкий, грубый язык прикасался к его входу, прокладывая себе тем самым путь _вовнутрь_. И всё, что Драко мог делать, это лежать и стонать, потому что он был всего в нескольких секундах от оргазма.

— О, мой Бог, да, — ахнул он, когда язык зверя ворвался в него, облизывая его сжимающую задницу изнутри. Из-за его будто поощряющих вздохов зверь начал работать языком ещё усерднее, на этот раз довольно глубоко скользя в нём своим языком, и Драко невольно позволил себе заплакать, когда почувствовал это.

Он выгнулся и изошёлся криком, вдавливая свой член в грубую землю под собой, его оргазм длился дольше, чем когда-либо в его жизни, а волк всё продолжал лизать его, как будто не собирался никогда останавливаться.

— Я почти полностью уверен, что волки не предназначены для этого, — Драко задыхался, его голова беспомощно кружилась, а задница всё ещё пульсировала от совсем недавних толчков. — Ну, правда, что же ты за волк-то такой? — повторил он. 

— Такой, который на самом деле человек, — раздался у него за спиной глубокий голос.


	3. Chapter 3

Драко сидел на кровати, прижав колени к груди, и не мог перестать дрожать.

Ему был принесён ужин, который уже давным-давно остыл, пока стоял на маленьком круглом столе у окна. Драко даже не потрудился включить свет, он просто не мог перестать дрожать.

Он весь вечер был не в состоянии сделать хоть что-либо… с тех пор, как убежал из леса.

С тех пор, как он лежал там, в грязи, всё ещё оправляясь после фантастического оргазма, когда ему понадобился не сильный тычок, чтобы возобновить ритм его вмиг остановившегося сердце, чтобы дать ему понять, что этот…

Этот…

Этот чёртов волк… Это был вовсе не волк!

Он позволил Гарри Поттеру «съесть» свою задницу!

Драко издал ещё один сокрушенный всхлип и закрыл лицо руками, чувствуя, как оно горит и как возмутительно набухает его член. 

Он вспомнил, как в шоке закричал, когда кто-то заговорил позади него, и резво развернулся вокруг себя, чтобы увидеть Поттера, на коленях, голого, спокойно глядящего на него, как будто это было самым нормальным в мире, то, что всего за минуту до этого, он лизал задницу Драко как оголодавший,  _в то время как был в форме волка._

Драко не знал, какую часть информации обрабатывать первой… И тогда он решил, что у него ещё найдётся время бороться со смущением от того, что его задницу облизывал самый влиятельный человек, известный ему. Сначала о главном… 

Поттер был  _волком._

Драко почувствовал, как понимание этого медленно расцветает у него в голове, медленно поднимая на передний план туманные воспоминания о тихих историях его матери перед сном, когда ему было всего пять или шесть лет.

— Много лет назад, Драко, — накрывая его одеялом, прошептала она, бледная от изнеможения, её волосы ниспадали жирными прядями на лицо, всё ещё несущее призрак былой красоты. — тем, кто был благословлён драгоценным геномом волка, не нужно было прятаться; они свободно бродили, переходя в свою волчью форму так же легко, как дышали; как и когда им это было угодно…

— Как они выглядели?— прошептал он. — Они были очень большими?

— О, да, очень. Что ж, это были альфа-волки, самые большие, неимоверные, величественные и самые могущественные из всех; ещё были беты, умные, сильные и, когда им надо, своенравные; и были омеги, и они были… Ох, Драко, никто не знал истинной красоты, пока не увидел омегу… Они могли даже альф заставить безмолвствовать или биться в неконтролируемом помешательстве… — она улыбнулась тому, как он посмотрел на неё своими огромными округлившимися глазами — Те волки, что правили нами были альфами. Какими правителями они были! Добрыми, сильными и всегда заботились о своём народе. Они брали омег себе в пары и заводили здоровых, крепких деток, маленьких щеночков, которые тоже вырастали мудрыми и добрыми правителями…

— А где они теперь? — прошептал он, когда она задремала, глядя на слабый потрескивающий огонь, который горел камине.

— О, они все исчезли, дорогой, — вздохнула она, смахивая волосы с его лица руками, мозолистыми от тяжёлого ручного труда. — Они начали скрещивание, понимаешь? Волки спаривались с обычными людьми, и от этого почти всегда рождались лишь обычные человеческие детёныши — здоровые, но всё же человеческие. Их родословные размывались до тех пор, пока почти все они не вымерли, — она посмотрела на него большими грустными серыми глазами, прежде чем внезапно улыбнуться и пододвинуться ближе. — Я открою тебе секрет, который больше никто не знает, — продолжила она, нежно поцеловав его в нос. Он с нетерпением приблизился к ней, очарованный её историей, мысленными образами больших волков — величественных правителей, сильных и могущественных, наполняющих его разум. — Моя мама как-то сказала мне, что её прапрабабушка была омегой, — она замолчала, когда Драко резко вздохнул, слегка посмеиваясь над его выражением лица. — Все женщины семьи Блэк были омегами… Прелестными красавицами. И все они связывали свою жизнь с любящим их, действительно сильными альфами; а связь между альфой и её омегой считается абсолютной, — она посмотрела на него широко раскрытыми глазами, как делала это всегда, когда хотела подчеркнуть свою точку зрения. — Нет ничего чище, нет ничего более могущественнее, чем любовь альфы и её омеги, — сказала она так, как будто это было чем-то священным. — Одна не могла существовать без другой… Они были истинными родственными душами, Драко, — улыбнулась она. — Ни одна пара людей не могла любить так, как альфа и её омега любили друг друга…

***

Два дня без посетителей, кроме одной единственной горничной, которая приносила ему еду, и, наконец, к нему пришёл Рон.

Драко лежал, как и несколько часов назад, просто потому, что в вертикальном положении у него кружилась голова. Услышав громкий стук и скрип открывающейся двери, он оглянулся и увидел заглядывающую в комнату рыжую голову, глаза владельца которой смотрели на паренька с любопытством и небольшим раздражением.

— Почему мне жалуются на то, что ты ничего не ешь, малыш? — нахмурился он, Драко же просто смотрел на него ничего не выражающим взглядом. — Фелиция говорит, что забирает твои нетронутые тарелки уже более двух дней подряд. В чём дело? — Не утруждая себя ответом, Драко отвёл взгляд: гнев, смущение и какое-то странное предательство прожигали его на протяжении почти трёх дней, а теперь всё, что от этого осталось — это какое-то слабое жужжание. Он был слаб, он знал это, но он также знал, чего он хочет, как и знал, что он должен был сделать что-то радикальное, чтобы это получить. Итак, он голодал до сих пор и едва ли мог стоять больше пары секунд, пока стук его сердца отдавался глухими, медленными ударами в ушах. Он знал, что это привлечёт их внимание, и он был рад, что это сработало… Поэтому сейчас ему просто хотелось иметь силы наслаждаться тем, что он впервые в своей жалкой жизни что-то выиграл. — Ну, Боже правый, малыш, скажи хоть что-нибудь, — сказал Рон, нахмурившись. — Ты заболел? Ты должен сказать мне, чтобы я смог тебе помочь, мы, кажется, это уже уяснили. Если с тобой что-нибудь случится, он открутит мне яйца.

— Я хочу его видеть, — резко проговорил Драко. — Гарри Поттер… Я хочу с ним познакомиться.

Брови Рона исчезли в его пылающих рыжих волосах. 

— И почему ты этого хочешь?

— Я заслуживаю знать, что происходит! — вспыхнул он, еле усидев из-за резкого вскакивания, но сумев скрыть это, потому что в случае, если Рон поймёт, насколько ему на самом деле плохо, ему ой как не поздоровится. — Я хочу встретиться с ним, я хочу поговорить с этим ублюдком! — сказал он пронзительным голосом.

Драко ожидал какого-то проявления гнева, резкого упрёка, говорящего ему следить за своим дерзким языком.

Не было ни одного, ни другого; Рон так и стоял там, сузив глаза, пока говорил, и это-то с его обычной безмерной терпеливостью.

— Не знаю, что у тебя за проблема, но я, конечно, позабочусь об этом, — сказал он. — Я помогу тебе всем, чем смогу.

— Мне не нужна Ваша помощь, я хочу встретиться с Гарри Поттером! — яростно произнёс Драко. Он знал, что сейчас использует всю свою сдерживаемую энергию только на крики, но он был на взводе, и с него было  _достаточно._  — Сейчас же! Я хочу встретиться с ним прямо _сейчас_!

Линия между бровями Рона углубилась, и он сжал челюсть.

— Гарри очень занятой человек, Драко. У него нет времени на такие вещи, как маленькая истерика, которую ты устраиваешь…

— Я не буду есть, пока не встречу его, — рьяно сказал Драко, скрестив руки на груди. Он знал, что ведёт себя по-детски, но ему было всё равно. — Я ничего не буду есть и пить, а потом я заболею, и тогда он… Как Вы это сформулировали?... Открутит Вам яйца, — он чувствовал себя мелочным и незрелым и отчаянно надеялся, что рыжеволосый просто сдастся.

Рон сердито посмотрел на него, скаля зубы на мгновение, прежде чем поджать губы. Затем он вздохнул, открыл один из своих телефонов и набрал номер. Он отвернулся от Драко, коротко и невнятно прошептал что-то, а затем обернулся.

У Драко перехватило дыхание, и он последовал за бессловесным жестом Рона. Он сразу бодро встал, чтобы Рон не заметил, как он слегка споткнулся, не удержав равновесие, а затем поспешил за ним.

Крутящиеся в голове мысли и слегка возбуждённое, частично испуганное жужжание в ней заставили его идти в оцепенении, едва осознавая, на каком этаже он был и по какому коридору его вели.

Спустя несколько минут молчаливой прогулки Рон свернул в недлинный коридор, подошёл к двойным дверям в конце тупика и распахнул их, прежде чем посмотреть на Драко через плечо, наклонив голову в знак того, что он должен войти.

Комната была огромной, пышно сверкающей огнями, как та большая комната внизу, и Драко в ошеломлённой тишине рассматривал интерьер в красном и золотом цвете, на множество букетов свежих красных роз, присутствующую почти везде золотую отделку, полированные деревянные столы и алые и золотые шторы, которые висели на французских окнах от стены до стены.

За столом напротив окон, прямо перед Драко, сидел Гарри Поттер.

А Драко был беспомощен… Один только вид этого человека сделал его неспособным к дальнейшим размышлениям.

На Поттере были гладкие чёрные брюки и тёмно-фиолетовая рубашка на пуговицах, рукава были закатаны до локтей. Его длинные ноги были вытянуты под столом, и он был босиком. Его волосы упали на глаза, когда он наклонился над каким-то официальным письмом или документом, написанным аккуратно выведенным почерком, богато украшенным чёрной и золотой ручкой.

Несмотря на то, что он не смотрел на него, Драко чувствовал себя совершенно бессильным, разрываясь между желанием позвать его, умолять Поттера посмотреть на него, и, поджавши хвост, бегством.

Воспоминания о грубом, нетерпеливом языке в его заднице наводняли его разум, и Драко слегка покачнулся на месте, когда образ очень голого Гарри Поттера с ярко горящим взглядом возник прямо у него перед глазами. Тогда он убежал слишком быстро, чтобы вдаваться в подробности, но сейчас Драко бросался в глаза плоский, со скульптурными мышцам, твёрдый живот, и если он напрягал свои глаза достаточно сильно, то ему казалось, что он определённо видит огромную эрекцию между толстыми, мускулистыми бёдрами…

Словно он точно знал, куда уплыли мысли Драко, Поттер поднял на него взгляд, и Драко до последнего клочка своей быстро угасающей силы вознамерился продолжать стоять прямо.

— Чем я могу тебе помочь? — тихо просил Поттер глубоким, добрым и честным голосом.

— Расскажите мне, что за фигня тогда произошла, — Драко подошёл прямо к делу и надеялся, что Поттер не будет играться с ним и притворяться, что он не знает, что Драко имеет в виду.

— Это был я, — Поттер встал и обогнул стол. — В моём волчьем обличье, — он замолчал, изумрудные глаза на секунду заблестели. — съедал тебя изнутри.

Драко покраснел, и у него закружилась голова.

— Вы… Вы волк, — глупо повторил он… « _Разве он сам только что не это сказал, Драко?!»_

— Да, — спокойно ответил Поттер. — Как и ты, Драко Малфой.

Он никому здесь не называл своего полного имени… Как Поттер узнал об этом? Нет, подождите, _что_ он только что сказал?!

— Что? — спросил Драко как-то безучастно. — Я не волк, — он взглянул на себя, одетого в серые штаны и белую рубашку, представил своё хрупкое, безволосое тело, и подумал про себя, что всё на свете, наверное, можно было назвать волком, но только не его.

Поттер улыбнулся… Это был первый раз, когда Драко увидел её на его лице, и снова его поразило то, насколько тот был невероятно красив. Голова у Драко опять закружилась, и он снова закачался, заметив, как исчезла улыбка Поттера, и он немного нахмурил брови.

— Нет, ты ещё не проявился как волк, — сказал Поттер, всё ещё хмуро глядя на Драко. — Но ты уже близко подобрался к этому… В любой день.

— Это не так… Что? — теперь Драко был совершенно уверен, что ему снится сон. — Вы лжёте, — выпалил он автоматически. — Вы просто обманщик… Вы солгали о том, что были волком, а теперь врёте и обо мне.

— Я никогда не лгал о том, что я не волк, — Поттер поднял бровь. — Я когда-нибудь подходил к тебе и говорил, что я  _не_ волк? — дразня, спросил он.

— Тогда почему Вы говорите, что _я_ один из них?! — яростно спросил Драко.

— Потому что это так, — пожав плечами, ответил Поттер. — Ты омега на грани проявления.

— Я… Что? — дыхание, казалось, было выбито прямо у него из груди, и у Драко появилось сильное искушение просто осесть на пол.

— Омеги проявляются только тогда, когда подвергаются воздействию альф, — сказал ему Поттер, делая шаг к нему, несколько осторожно глядя на Драко. — Я думаю, можно с уверенностью предположить, что ты никогда не сталкивался с альфой раньше… Учитывая то, что я, вероятно, последняя выжившая.

Драко не мог дышать; он отчаянно пытался втянуть воздух, но не мог. Его фокус размыло, и высокие, элегантные очертания Поттера становились бесформенными и нечёткими.

Наконец, его колени подкосились, и последнее, что почувствовал Драко, — это пара тёплых, удивительно сильных рук, обвивающихся вокруг него, когда он падал, падал и падал…

***

Драко медленно проснулся и только незнакомый потолок со сложной люстрой плавал в поле его зрения. Его горло пересохло, и у него было чувство, как будто его конечности были налиты свинцом.

Он моргнул несколько раз, чтобы сфокусироваться взгляд, а затем повернул свою голову, лежащую на подушке, и тихо задохнулся, поспешно пытаясь сесть.

Поттер вскочил со своего места рядом с кроватью, протянул руку и так нежно, что Драко показалось, будто он что-то невероятно хрупкое, толкнул его обратно на подушки, прежде чем дотянуться до его лица и стряхнуть с него волосы, и это его прикосновение было почти застенчивым.

Драко снова стало трудно дышать, потому что Поттер был так близко и на самом деле прикасался к нему, и открыл рот, чтобы глубоко вдохнуть.

— Что случилось? — слабо спросил он.

—  Ты упал в обморок, — мягко ответил Поттер и поднёс стоявший до этого на тумбочке стакан с бледно-синим напитком, а затем свободной рукой — ложку. — Чего и следовало ожидать, я полагаю, учитывая то, что ты ничего не ел три дня, — он слегка нахмурился, а Драко просто уставился на невозможный оттенок зелёного, которым были наполнены его глаза.

— Я должен был это видеть, — тихо выпалил он. Поттер поднял бровь, окунув ложку в стакан.

— Видеть что, Драко? — спокойно спросил он.

— Ваши глаза… Волк… Его глаза были того же цвета, — покраснел Драко, глядя на свои руки, пребываю в воспоминаниях о волке, от которых трепетал своими крылышками бабочки у него в животе. — Я знал, что было в них что-то знакомое…

Ответа не последовало, и когда Драко поднял глаза, Поттер улыбнулся ему мягкой, тёплой улыбкой, от которой бабочки окончательно сошли с ума.

— Открой, — сказал Поттер, поднося ложку ко рту Драко, и тот, даже не спрашивая, чем его кормят, всё равно повиновался. Это было сладко, прохладно, и несколько ложек позже он почувствовал, как кончики пальцев рук и ног покалывают от прилива энергии.

— Что это такое? — наконец спросил он, облизывая губы.

— Это целебное зелье, — сказал Поттер, осторожно подавая ему ещё одну ложку и стирая каплю, которая просочилась из уголка рта Драко. — Я попрошу принести тебе что-нибудь поесть.

Драко моргнул.

— Простите, Вы сказали «зелье»? — недоверчиво спросил он.

Поттер выглядел так, будто еле сдерживаю улыбку.

— Ты многого не знаешь о нашем мире, Драко, — сказал он, оставив стакан в сторону. — Я осмелюсь сказать, что тебе потребуется некоторое время, чтобы догнать нас.

— Нашем мире? — спросил Драко, прежде чем слова Поттера врезались в него с силой автобуса. — Вы… вы сказали какие-то абсурдные вещи, прежде чем я потерял сознание, — сказал он обвинительным тоном. — Или я просто выдумал всё это в своём оцепенении?

На этот раз Поттер рассмеялся, и этот звук заставил что-то, глубоко сидевшее в Драко, зашевелиться.

— Нет, не выдумал, — сказал он Драко. — И ничего из того, что я сказал, не абсурдно. Уверяю тебя, это всё — правда.

— Так… так Вы говорите, что я действительно… волк? — медленно спросил Драко, и его сердце забил ось чаще. — О… ом… ом…

— Омега, — сказал Поттер глубоким, мягким голосом. — Да, Драко.

— И мне ещё предстоит… проявиться?

— Да, хотя я почти полностью уверен, что ты собираешься… в любой день… 

— Вы говорите ужасно серьёзно, когда шутите над кем-то, — запаниковал Драко.

Поттер вздохнул. 

— Я не прикалываюсь над тобой. Скажи, как ты себя чувствуешь рядом со мной?

Драко снова покраснел, яростно покраснев и обхватив руками одеяло. 

— Что Вы имеете в виду? — пробормотал он. — Ничего, я ничего не чувствую.

— Посмотри на меня, — это приказ, и Драко поспешил повиноваться, вскинув голову, чтобы снова посмотреть Поттеру в глаза. — А теперь расскажи мне… что ты ощущаешь рядом со мной?

— Беспомощность, — не думая, выпалил Драко, всё ещё глядя ему в глаза. — Как будто в своей жизни я уже ничего не контролирую… Как будто я не контролирую _себя._ — он замолчал. — Как… как будто Вы контролируете меня.

— Именно так омега чувствует себя рядом с альфой, — пожал плечами Поттер, выглядя немного сочувствующим. — Что-то ещё?

— Я чувствую… тягу к Вам, — прошептал Драко. — Я боюсь Вас, но отчаянно хочу быть рядом с Вами… как можно ближе к Вам.

Взгляд Поттера в мгновение ока изменился от мягкого и доброго до обжигающе горячего. Он уставился на Драко, как будто собирался наброситься на него, и вдруг Драко понял, что отчаянно желает этого.

— Это… — сказал Поттер немного грубым голосом. — …обоюдно.

Он вдруг вскочил на ноги, запустил обе руки себе в волосы и быстро отшагнул, обошёл вокруг кровати, а затем беспокойно переместился чуть поодаль и встал у подножия кровати, на которой лежал Драко.

— Вы тоже меня боитесь? — спросил Драко в недоумении.

Поттер кротко засмеялся. 

— Нет, Драко, я не боюсь тебя. Но я хочу тебя так, как не хотел никого другого раньше, — откровенно сказал он. — Я отчаянно желаю тебя, — Драко почувствовал, как по нему пробежала дрожь. — Не так… мудро я поступлю, если продолжу сейчас отставать рядом с тобой, — сказал Поттер, его голос теперь слегка дрожал. — Ты ещё не проявился, и… ты всё ещё невероятно хрупкий, и… чёрт! — он вдруг отвернулся, схватившись за волосы. Драко ждал, громко дыша в тишине комнаты, с колотящимся сердцем. Поттер, наконец, обернулся и посмотрел на Драко, положив руки на бёдра, а на лице у него было и бешенство и тоска одновременно. — Знаешь, я чувствовал твой запах с самого первого дня, как тебя сюда привезли, — мягко сказал он. — Я знал, что должен увидеть тебя, поэтому договорился встретиться с «покупками»… И вот ты стоишь, пахнешь… _небесами_ , — его глаза снова засияли, и Драко почувствовал, как волнение трепещет внутри него. — Я надеялся… я сил нет до чего надеялся, чтобы был прав в том, во что верил. Нас так мало осталось… Да и омеги не появлялись _годами_ … — он глубоко вдохнул, неотрывно смотря своим изумрудным взглядом на Драко. — А затем, в день показа, ты посмотрел на меня и, вероятно, был возбуждён… — Драко покраснел, отчаянно желая скрыть своё лицо. Он вспомнил, как смотрел на Поттера, сидящего там со своими гостями, и думал, какая у него будет кожа на вкус… — И я почувствовал это, твоё возбуждение, по всей комнате, и, клянусь Богом, Драко, я чуть не упал навзничь; это самый невероятный запах, который я когда-либо вдыхал в своей жизни, — челюсть Поттера сжалась, и он, казалось, был на грани того, чтобы вырвать себе волосы. — Тогда я абсолютно точно в этом убедился, и Рон сразу же вывел тебя оттуда… Ты должен был быть в безопасности. Ты так невообразимо драгоценен, так потрясающе _красив_ ; я должен был держать тебя в тайне… — У Драко перехватило дыхание, и всё поплыло перед глазами… Поттер думал, что он _драгоценный_ … Поттер считал его красивым. — Прости за то, что держал тебя взаперти, — продолжал Поттер с искренним раскаянием. — Сама мысль о том, что тебе может грозить опасность, заставила меня… беспокоиться, мягко говоря, и я не пощадил мысли о том, как ты при этом может почувствовать себя, — Поттер вздохнул, глядя себе под ноги. — Тогда, в тот день, когда я увидел, как ты входишь в лес... и хотя знал, тебе там не причинили бы никакого вреда, я… я не смог сопротивляться… — он выглядел застенчивым. – И однажды увидев тебя и _почувствовал_ твой запах… мне… мне пришлось попробовать тебя на вкус, прости, – умоляюще посмотрел он на Драко. — Я ужасно сожалею о том… что так тебя напугал… Вот так вот приставать к тебе, — он опустил голову, и Драко снова почувствовал, что его лицо пылает. — Во второй раз было ещё хуже, ведь ты действительно пришёл искать меня и… мне так трудно не прикасаться к тебе, это _сводит с ума_ , — Поттер застонал и снова схватился за волосы. — Когда я был на тебе, я полностью потерял рассудок; волк, он просто взял верх… А потом твоё возбуждение, запах… он становился всё сильнее и сильнее… — Поттер слегка задыхался, не глядя сейчас на Драко. — Я потерял его. Тот малый клочок контроля, что у меня был… Я его потерял, — он наконец поднял глаза, и было понятно, что он был в бешенстве. — Я обещаю, я… Этого больше не повторится. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, я обещаю, что больше не потеряю над собой контроль, — Поттер сделал шаг назад, как будто претворил своё обещание в действие. Слушать его, слышать все эти вещи… Драко было тяжело… и Поттер это понимал. Поттер посмотрел на него на грани нервного срыва, беспомощно уставившись на него и, вероятно, почувствовав запах Драко… возбуждение, как он это называл. — Это была плохая идея, я должен был попросить кого-нибудь другого остаться здесь с тобой, — голос Поттер почти вибрировал, а его глаза горели, когда он смотрел на Драко. — Я должен… Мне пора идти.

Драко захныкал:

— Пожалуйста, — умолял он. — Пожалуйста, Потт… Гарри, — внезапно сказал он, и Поттера замер, его глаза расширились от шока. — Дотронься до меня, — прошептал Драко. — Пожалуйста, прикоснись ко мне.

Поттер покачал головой.

— Нет… _Нет_ , Я… Я не смогу себя контролировать… 

Драко обезумел от желания, да он никогда и не знал, что может такое чувствовать.

—Я _не хочу_ , чтобы ты себя контролировал! — отчаянно ответил он. — Пожалуйста, — он отодвинул одеяло и, не раздумывая, начал раздеваться.

Поттер издал беспомощное рычание.

— Не надо… Драко, пожалуйста.

Драко приспустил штаны.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал он, зацепив большими пальцами трусы и медленно таща их вниз по бёдрами. А потом Поттер проследил за ними взглядом, и Драко даже не заметил, как тот двигался. Зубы Поттера впились во внутреннюю сторону его бедра, когда он раздвинул ему ноги, и Драко громко застонал. Затем Поттер взял в рот его член и начал _сосать_ , двумя пальцами протискиваясь между его яиц, проведя ими ниже, а затем нежно прижимаясь к его влажному анальному отверстию. — Да! — Драко бессовестно раздвинул ноги шире, насаживаясь на пальцы Поттера. — Больше, — он тяжело дышал.

Поттер ввёл в него пальцы… Драко весь горел, но совершенно чудесным образом, и его член сосали так яростно, что он снова начал чувствовать слабость от такого чистого удовольствия. Протолкнув палец поглубже, Поттер согнул его, коснувшись какой-то точки внутри, что заставило Драко запрокинуть голову и одобрительно закричать в экстазе. Он услышал рычание Поттера, но уже настолько обезумел, что не мог даже заставить себя открыть глаза и посмотреть вниз.

А когда Поттер протолкнул второй палец, прижимая их обоих к одному и тому же месту, Драко сорвался… Он кончал так сильно, так беспомощно, что почувствовал себя разорванным на части.

Поттер высосал из него оргазм, как будто он жаждал его годами, глотая сперму Драко и продолжая сосать, пока тот не заскулил… Это было слишком; это было так хорошо, что граничило с дискомфортом.

Поттер тотчас же отстранился и посмотрел на него, глаза его потемнели от вожделения, а рот намок, пальцы всё ещё лениво кружились внутри Драко.

— Такой красивый, — пробормотал он, глядя на Драко, как будто он был всем и даже большим, о чём Поттер когда-либо мечтал.

И в этот момент Драко тоже это почувствовал.


	4. Chapter 4

Драко перехватил том покрепче, чтобы поудобнее засунуть его подмышку, — он был чертовски тяжёлым и намного твёрже и шире, чем грудь Драко. Мальчик свернул в коридор, ведущий в кабинет Гарри, и не потрудился постучать, когда прислонился к двойным дверям, чтобы открыть их — двери тоже были чертовски тяжёлыми. 

Гарри сидел за тем же круглым столом, что и в первый раз, когда Драко пришёл сюда, за исключением того, что сейчас Рон сидел рядом с ним. Как теперь Драко было известно, Рональд Уизли был бетой, а также самым лучшим и надёжным другом Гарри. Они оба выросли вместе, и Драко уже сейчас смог понять, что связь их дружбы была крепче стали — нерушимой. Драко нравилась эта бета, она всегда была добра к нему.

Сейчас же эти двое мужчин сидели, держа в руках бокалы тёмно-янтарного виски, и переговаривались низким, глубоким шёпотом. Они подняли глаза и улыбнулись Драко, когда он вошёл. Рон улыбнулся дружелюбно, улыбка Гарри была осторожной и мягкой, а его глаза потеплели таким знакомым образом, что у Драко ёкнуло сердце.

— Господа, — мягко сказал Драко, и Рон усмехнулся.

— Ты опять засиживаешься в библиотеке, малыш? — спросил он, глядя на большую книгу, которую Драко легонько бросил на стол. Гарри перевёл взгляд с огромной книги на Драко с удивлённым выражением на лице.

— Ну, видя то, что я собираюсь проявиться в любой день, вполне разумно читать об этом как можно больше, — пожал плечами Драко, обойдя стул Рона и встав там, где сидел Гарри, и осторожно вытащил стакан из его огромной руки. — Просто готовлюсь, — он глотнул виски, алкоголь обжёг его горло, хотя и не так сильно, как горячий взгляд Гарри жёг его самого; Драко знал, что, вероятно, Гарри сводило с ума то, что он видел, как Драко так небрежно пьёт из его бокала, как если бы это была самая нормальная в мире вещь.

Он уставился на Гарри поверх стекла, когда отпил ещё немного; ему не очень нравился виски, но он скорее наслаждался интимностью питья из фужера Гарри, прислоняя рот туда, куда он, наверное, прислонил свой, глотая крошечный кусочек его слюны, который, возможно, попал в этот стакан для виски.

Драко почти сошёл с ума, желая этого человека, а Гарри, в свою очередь, решительно отказался снова прикасаться к нему, заявив, что он слишком хрупок и что сам он может легко причинить ему боль.

А Драко был слишком горд, чтобы просить снова, не после того, как он так бесстыдно умолял в прошлый раз — а это было всего неделю назад. И с тех пор он проводил _много_ времени с Гарри, но было невыносимо находиться рядом с ним, не прикасаясь к нему и будучи нетронутым им. Поэтому Драко сделал всё, что мог, чтобы заставить Гарри разозлиться из-за неудовлетворённого желания, потому что он знал, что Гарри хочет его так же сильно, он мог видеть это, он мог это  _чувствовать._

И судя по тому, как дрожали руки мужчины от близости Драко, он понимал, что тот был близок к тому, чтобы окончательно сломаться.

Рон громко откашлялся, а Драко моргнул, медленно озираясь. Гарри облизнул губы и отвернулся, глядя в окно на пурпурное с золотом небо, на сумерки, проступающие через стекло на сильных чертах его молодого лица, заставляя зелёные глаза сиять ярким золотом на секунду или две.

— Ну, я вернусь к этому попозже, — Рон осушил бокал и поднялся со своего места. — Нужно пойти организовать встречу с министром, — он взял свои телефоны и стопку документов, которые он, вероятно, принёс Гарри, чтобы тот их подписал.

— Вы работаете каждодневно? — аккуратно спросил Драко, небрежно прислонившись к подлокотнику кресла Гарри, и оказался почти в состоянии почувствовать достигнутое своего пика отчаяние Гарри.

— Ну, кто-то же должен, — Рон закатил глаза, вздыхая. — Особенно когда человек, ответственный за это, не может ничего сделать, — Рон многозначительно посмотрел на Гарри, который усмехнулся и откинулся на спинку сиденья. — кто-то способный должен вмешаться, верно?

— Видишь ли, Рон любит, чтобы все так думали, — сказал Гарри, от глубокого тембра голоса которого у Драко побежали по спине мурашки. — Он хочет, чтобы все думали, что я за всё отвечаю, всегда приказывая ему, когда на самом деле, — весело усмехнулся он. — он является именно тем, кто правит балом, и он, чёрт возьми, это знает.

Рон улыбнулся в ответ, его голубые глаза мерцали.

— Да, но никто тебе не поверит, если ты попытаешься им это сказать, — нахально изрёк он, подмигивая и оборачиваясь. — Не опаздывай как в прошлый раз, Гарри, или я привяжу к твоей шее будильник, — проговорил Рон, выходя через двойные двери, закрывая их за собой с глухим стуком. Драко тихо рассмеялся, даже когда воздух в комнате, казалось, потрескивал чем-то, теперь, когда они с Гарри остались наедине.

— Ты многое узнаёшь? — тихо спросил Гарри, показывая на книгу, которую Драко принёс из библиотеки. — Всё, что тебе не понятно или…

Пока Гарри говорил, Драко скользнул в узкое пространство между ним и столом, повернувшись к нему лицом, прислонившись поясницей к гладкому дереву и слегка надавив ему на одно бедро. Гарри резко замолчал, его глаза смотрели на Драко, на тонкую синюю рубашку, аккуратно заправленную в довольно плотно облегающие чёрные брюки, на столь незначительное увеличение размера его бёдер, на плавные линии его тела.

Конституция Драко менялась едва заметно, но всё равно быстро. Его бёдра слегка округлились, чтобы, как прочитал Драко, облегчить зачатие и роды. Его острые черты лица сгладились по краям, придавая ему более мягкий вид сочного персика, коим славились омеги. Твёрдые части его тела смягчались, само тело становилось эластичным и более мясистым, задница — более круглой и пухлой, а талия ещё сильнее затянулась.

Огонь во взгляде Гарри, когда он увидел его, почти сразу же сжёг плюшевую одежду на теле Драко; Гарри мог легко видеть каждую новую черту его тела, и Драко прекрасно знал это. Спокойно и сдержанно дыша, блондин сладко улыбнулся.

— Пока никаких вопросов нет, — сказал он. — Книги довольно подробные, да и я много читаю.

— Хорошо, — зрачки Гарри были сильно расширенные и потому почти чёрные, и Драко внутреннее улыбнулся, чувствуя своё чрезвычайное зло. Их колени слегка соприкоснулись, и руки Гарри, лежащие на его бёдрах, дёрнулись, как будто пытаясь удержаться от того, чтобы немедленно схватить Драко.

— Я много читал о связи между альфой и её омегой, — небрежно сказал Драко, делая небольшие глотки виски. Взгляд Гарри упал на горло Драко, на его адамово яблоко, и Драко с ухмылкой вернул ему стакан. — Знали ли Вы, — медленно начал Драко, глядя на то, как пальцы Гарри сжались вокруг стекла. — что, когда у омеги начинается течка, её альфа способна поддерживать эрекцию целыми сутками? — рюмка для виски затрещала в руках Гарри, который глядел на Драко с широко раскрытыми глазами, предупреждение в них было ясным и опасным. Слегка наклонив голову, Драко улыбнулся сладкой улыбкой. — Вы знали об этом, Гарри? И это только для её омеги — альфа не может видеть свою омегу в некомфортном для неё состоянии, понимаете? Она знает, какую ужасную боль может принести течка, если потребности омеги не будут надлежащим образом… — Драко умолк, невинно уставившись на Гарри, который глубоко дышал, во все глаза уставившись на свой напиток. — удовлетворены. И омеги, ну, они могут выдержать всё, что даст им их альфа; они могут выдержать _абсолютно_ всё, — мягко сказал Драко, рука Гарри дрожала, когда он прикончил свой напиток одним глотком. — Могли ли Вы себе это представить — они просто всё время остаются готовыми принять свою альфу; скользкие и насквозь промокшие от собственного возбуждения…

Стакан треснул в руке Гарри, и Драко задохнулся, когда повсюду разлетелось стекло, но это в буквальном смысле не имело никакого значения, потому что теперь Гарри был на ногах, скалой возвышаясь над Драко, из его глаз практически лился жидкий огонь, его рот широко раскрывался, когда он громко вздыхал, обдавая Драко своим горячим дыханием. Почти неслышное и проигнорированное хныканье вырвалось из Драко, потому что Гарри прижался к нему, придавив его к столу, и его тепло передалось Драко, заставляя его кожу гореть.

— Я знаю, что ты делаешь, Драко, — прорычал он. — И это не сработает.

— В самом деле? — спросил Драко задыхаясь, а затем проявил мужество, на которое он никогда не думал, что способен; он медленно поднял руку, чтобы сложенной ладошкой провести по выпуклости между ног Гарри. — Потому что это, кажется, немного работает.

Хрипло задыхаясь, Гарри отошёл, отодвинув свой стул за спину, пока отступал к стене, схватившись руками за голову.

— Не вынуждай меня, _пожалуйста_ , — простонал он.

— Мне бы не пришлось, если бы Вы просто… — Драко стиснул зубы; он не станет просить, только не снова.

— Ты правда думаешь, что это легко для меня? — Гарри уставился на него. — У меня здесь не совсем подходящее время, ладно, да? Ты ещё не проявился, твои чувства всё ещё тусклые — всё ещё человеческие. Ты, по крайней мере, всё ещё способен нормально функционировать, пока меня нет рядом. Для меня же это… — он выдохнул после глубокого вдоха. — Каждую секунду каждого дня, даже когда я сплю, вернее, пытаюсь заснуть, я _чувствую_ твой запах. И с каждым днём он становится только сильнее, ты так близок к тому моменту, твой запах сгущается день ото дня, так, что я почти чувствую его вкус… — он провёл рукой по своим густым чёрным волосам, вздыхая, и присел на корточки. — Ты не можешь понять, насколько сильно, как отчаянно я хочу тебя — это действительно похоже на то, что я схожу с ума, — он выглядел сумасшедшим, когда взглянул на Драко.

Драко был поражён тем, каким усталым и блеклым выглядел человек перед ним, почти так, будто он был крайне истощён. Он выглядел разбитым и измученным, и Драко физически было больно от того, как сильно он его хотел.

— Вы говорите, что хотите меня, но даже не прикасаетесь ко мне, — сказал Драко и понял, что довольно коварно поступил, пытаясь смухлевать в игре разума, но он уже был в таком отчаянии, что ему было всё равно. — Как я могу Вам верить? Вы, наверное, просто отталкиваете меня и…

Гарри издал свирепый рык, и Драко автоматически отступил назад, его слова застряли в горле.

— Ты _хочешь_ , чтобы я переломал тебе все кости?! — выплюнул он, и Драко затрепетал от огорчения альфы. — Ты хочешь, чтобы твоя плоть была разорвана на части?! Ты говоришь, что много читал, так скажи мне, ты читал о том, что произойдёт, если альфа попытается заняться сексом с омегой, которая ещё не проявилась?

Драко промолчал; он  _действительно_ где-то читал об этом. Альфы пугающе, чудовищно сильны, до такой степени, что иногда сами не осознают своей силы. Нахождение альф без пары вблизи непомеченных омег означает почти неконтролируемое сексуальное желание, испытываемое обеими сторонами. Однако, то, что омега ещё не проявилась к этому моменту, также значит то, что её тело по-прежнему является человеческим, которому не хватает прочности, которую окупит в конечном итоге их волчья форма, которая, в свою очередь, будет означать то, что они будут менее уязвимы и выдержат телесные повреждения, наносимые им, когда они будут находиться в руках перевозбуждённой альфы. Их тела настолько нежны, что на самом деле альфа вполне может переломать ей кости или просто потерять контроль и разорвать их плоть зубами или ногтями.

А, учитывая естественный, подавляющий инстинкт альфы защищать свою омегу, физические травмы, которые она может ей нанести, вызовут явные душевные страдания для самого альфы.

— Я доверяю Вам, — сказал Драко, не зная, что ещё сказать.

Вскоре Гарри засмеялся.

— Ты доверяешь мне? — он поднял брови. — Почему ты так быстро начал доверять мне? Что ты вообще обо мне знаешь?

— Я знаю, что Вы никогда не причините мне вреда, намеренно или непреднамеренно, — Драко медленно подошёл к Гарри, который, в свою очередь, осторожно посмотрел на него, всё ещё прижимаясь к стене, так и не встав с корточек. Драко ненавидел себя за настойчивость и требовательность, потому что Гарри был прав — он едва знал свою альфу.

Но он слишком  _нуждался_ в нём.

— Ты этого не знаешь, — спокойно ответил Гарри. — Ты не можешь этого знать. Господи, даже _я_ не могу этого знать, — беспомощно сказал он. Драко подошёл, а затем, затаив дыхание, прижался к нему, его собственное тело почти отключилось и опало на пол от ощущения твёрдого, сильного тела альфы и от потока чистой радости внутри.

Гарри крепко держал руки по швам, с низким стоном прислонив голову к стене, и Драко навалился сильнее, начав потихоньку задыхаться, когда эрекция Гарри прижалась к его животу.

Драко не станет умолять, он  _не_ станет.

Обхватив голову Гарри обеими руками, Драко опустил её вниз, поднявшись на цыпочки и поднеся свои губы к губам Гарри, зелёные глаза альфы, беспомощные и огненные, сразу же устремились на омегу…

Губы Драко едва коснулись губ Гарри, он едва уловил запах прекрасного, тёплого, пряного дыхания Гарри, и их губы едва ли были в миллиметр друг от друга, когда Гарри схватил его за плечи и с рычанием, испугавшим Драко, развернул их и вбил его спиной в стену.

Драко выгнулся и испустил резкий крик, запрокинув голову назад, и громко застонал, когда Гарри, наконец, сдался и вцепился зубами в шею Драко, толкаясь своей эрекцией куда-то в его живот с непрекращающимся рычанием.

Обхватив Гарри одной ногой за бёдра, Драко изо всех сил пытался прислониться к нему своей собственной пульсирующей плотью, поднявшись на мыски и потираясь о Гарри. Этого просто не хватало, ничего не хватало до тех пор…

…пока Гарри не трахнул его.

Сама мысль о гигантском члене Гарри, вбивающемся в него, трахающем его, заставила Драко завыть от желания. Гарри неистово облизывал шею, сжимая руками изогнутую талию Драко.

— О боже, — стонал Драко, проводя руками по огромной груди альфы. — Гарри, возьми меня. Он выпалил то, что кричало ему его тело, прежде, чем он смог что-либо сделать. Гарри незамедлительно отстранился от его шеи, прижался лицом к узкому плечу Драко и фактически вскрикнул от разочарования. Драко ничего не мог поделать — он просто умолял. — Пожалуйста, Гарри, — хныкнул он. — Разве Вы не хотите меня? Я так хочу Вас, пожалуйста, войдите в меня.

С некоторым трудом он развернулся в узком пространстве между телом Гарри и стеной, стоя сейчас к ней лицом, поспешно расстёгивая брюки и стаскивая их вниз, подворачивая рубашку и надеясь, что Гарри заметит, что на нём нет нижнего белья.

И он заметил и издал ещё один рык.

— Я  _не собираюсь_ трахать тебя, чёрт побери.

— Пожалуйста, — Драко извернулся так, что прошептал это в плечо альфе, выпячивая свою задницу и подаваясь назад, чтобы положить на неё руку Гарри. — Разве Вы не хотите меня? — повторил он.

Гарри со стоном упал на колени, приблизив свободную руку к заднице Драко, нежно сжав его плоть, разминая её.

— Так много, — прошептал он. — Это всё, о чём я могу думать, Драко, я не могу есть, не могу спать… Я так хочу этого, так сильно хочу тебя.

— Так  _сделайте_ это, — Драко снова приподнял свою попу. — Просто возьмите и наконец трахните меня, _прошу_.

Но Гарри после этого раскрыл его задницу и медленно провёл языком по складке. Драко вскрикнул, запрокинув голову, и вжал пальцы рук в стену. Гарри ещё несколько раз провёл языком во всей длине, намочив её, а затем резко засунул язык в задницу Драко.

Драко закричал, сильнее откинувшись назад к альфе, громко скуля и царапая стену, как какое-то животное. Его колени начали дрожать, а член истекал предэякулятом, капающим с него. Гарри методично вставлял и высовывал свой язык, стонал и рычал. Когда он, наконец, вытащил его, то начал грубо, влажно лизать анальное отверстие Драко так же, как и в волчьей форме.

— Гарри, — хныкнул Драко, его бёдра сами по себе двигались взад и вперёд. — Возьми меня.

Внезапно альфа встала, подняла Драко на руки, как будто он был каким-то ватным шариком, и вошла в спальню, которая была через арочный проём слева от них.

Тело Драко горело от возбуждения, когда его осторожно положили на кровать и менее аккуратно сорвали одежду. Когда Гарри протянул руку и начал расстегивать свою собственную рубашку, у Драко перехватило дыхание — он почти так же отчаянно хотел увидеть его голым, как и ощутить его член внутри.

Когда Гарри, наконец, стянул с себя свои бежевые брюки, Драко увидел его великолепный, ужасно большой, гордо стоящий член и застонал, его маленькое тело металось по кровати в отчаянии.

— Что бы они сказали, если бы знали, насколько ты уже владеешь мной? — пробормотал Гарри, накрывая тело Драко своим собственным, задев его лицо тёплым дыханием. — Полагаю, действительно правильно сказано; альфы управляют всеми, но омеги управляют альфами, — он лизнул шею Драко, начав водить по ней поцелуями-укусами. — Ты ещё даже не проявился, а я уже сейчас не могу тебе противостоять — я содрогаюсь, думая, насколько отчаянно в твоей милости я буду, как только ты проявишься.

— Я тоже в Вашей милости, — прошептал Драко в ответ, обнимая Гарри за шею. — Я не хочу когда-нибудь в жизни быть чьим-либо ещё, Гарри.

— Ты не будешь чьим-либо ещё, — прорычала альфа. — Не то чтобы я мог на это как-нибудь повлиять, — затем он моргнул, выглядя немного неуверенно. — Я знаю, что мы официально не претендовали друг на друга; это может произойти только после того, как ты проявишься как омега, но… я, — он сделал паузу.

— Мне всё равно, что я ещё не проявился, — мягко сказал Драко. — Я требую только Вас, Гарри Поттер. И я объявляю Вас своей альфой… отныне и навеки.

Когда Гарри жадно посмотрел на Драко, его глаза снова загорелись всепоглощающим огнём. Он не ответил словами, как предполагалось, но Драко не мог остановиться на малом, потому что Гарри слегка сдвинулся, и их члены внезапно соприкоснулись.

Драко с криком запрокинул голову, когда Гарри начал тереться о его эрекцию, его тёплое дыхание бродило по лицу и шее омеги, пока горячее, влажное трение между ними заставляло его дрожать и задыхаться. И тогда Гарри просунул руку между ними, мазнув двумя пальцами по выступившей жидкости, которая начинала обильно течь из Драко, и протолкнул их в него.

Драко знал, что станет намного мокрее, как только хоть не шевельнётся, но теперь, когда он почувствовал жжение, которое принесли ему пальцы Гарри, и когда его проход запульсировал вокруг них, он ощутил непередаваемое блаженство. Гарри грубо двигал пальцами, но даже учитывая бешеный ритм, с которым он двигал ими в Драко, самому блондину всё казалось безумно гармоничным.

Он отчаянно хотел, чтобы член Гарри оказался внутри него, но сейчас ему было слишком хорошо, чтобы попросить его остановиться. Его задница конвульсивно сжалась, сжимая пальцы Гарри, Драко дико изогнулся, а затем кончил.

Он выкрикнул имя Гарри, крепко держась за него, и забрызгал обе их груди своей спермой, его маленький член дёргался под массивным членом Гарри, когда выстреливал струю за струёй. А затем с содроганием кончил Гарри, его стон вышел громким и подрагивающим, его бёдра в яростном ритме подбрасывало вверх, когда он изрисовал Драко длинными, толстыми брызгами своей белой спермы — зрелище, ощущение которого заставило оргазм Драко продолжаться дольше, чем обычно.

Сквозь интенсивный порыв непрерывного удовольствия разум Драко смутно осознал то, что Гарри почему-то не ответил на его официальные объявление — объявление, которое должно было немедленно быть сопровождено отборным трахом.

Но Гарри не собирался трахать Драко; ему каким-то образом удалось удержать контроль над собой.

Несмотря на разочарование, охватившее всё его естество, Драко не чувствовал ничего, кроме удовлетворения, когда растёкся довольной лужицей под своей альфой, наклонив голову в сторону, когда Гарри снова начал голодно облизывать его шею, а гаррины пальцы мягко помассировали его мокрую, дёргающуюся дырку.

Драко медленно вёл руками по широкой, подрагивающей, мускулистой спине, его зубы мягко скользили по широким плечам альфы. Тело Гарри было твёрдым как камень и с огромной силой придавило Драко так, что его собственное крошечное тело практически исчезло под крепкой фигурой альфы.

— Это последний раз, когда ты манипулируешь мной в постели, маленький дьявол, — нежно произнёс Гарри, запечатлев тёплый поцелуй на щеке омеги. Драко моргнул, всё ещё ошеломлённый своим оргазмом, и, недолго думая, наклонился к альфе, пытаясь коснуться его рта губами. С резким вдохом Гарри дёрнулся назад. — Нет, — мягко сказал он. — Я мечтал поцеловать тебя с тех пор, как впервые увидел, и когда я наконец это сделаю, я хочу быть в состоянии сделать это как надо.

— Так сделайте это как надо, — нахмурился Драко. — Кто Вас останавливает?

— Я… я останавливаю себя, — твёрдо сказал Гарри. — Это не что иное, как какое-то чудо, то, что мне удалось сдержаться, учитывая то, что с ты до сих пор лежишь подо мной, это похоже на какую-то сказку, — он криво улыбнулся, полыхая глазами. — Но как только я завладею твоим ртом, я потеряю всё и способность ясно мыслить в первую очередь.

— Кто просит Вас ясно мыслить? — прошептал Драко, выгибаясь так, что их опавшие члены снова прижались друг к другу.

— И снова — я, — прорычал Гарри, слегка дрожа. Ещё раз поцеловав Драко в щёку, он скатился с него, с мягким ворчанием приземлившись на спину рядом с ним. Драко смиренно смотрел на него, даже не замечая тёплой тяжести его веса. Гарри повернул голову и молча посмотрел на Драко, прежде чем добрая, снисходительная улыбка осветила его лицо. — Иди сюда, — тихо сказал он, протягивая руку. Драко повернулся, придвинулся поближе и подлез под гаррину руку так, что вжался в его гладкую, широкую грудь. Он елозил, пока не устроился в наиболее удобное положение и не повернулся в сторону Гарри, а затем запечатлел мягкий поцелуй на тёмно-коричневом соске.

— Сколько Вам лет? — сонно спросил Драко. Когда Гарри не ответил, омега подняла взгляд на вожака, который с любопытством смотрел на неё. — Ну, Вы сами сказали, я Вас едва знаю, — пояснил Драко. — И если мы собираемся провести остаток наших жизней вместе, думаю, мы должны узнать друг друга, не так ли?

Когда Драко ответил, суровое лицо Гарри засияло слепящим счастьем, а от его улыбки вокруг его мерцающих зелёных глаз образовались морщинки.

— Мне двадцать пять, — ответил он, ещё ближе притягивая к себе Драко.

— Мне только девятнадцать в прошлом месяце исполнилось, — пробормотал Драко, прижимая щёку к тёплой груди. — На шесть лет старше, — добавил он сам себе.

— Вообще-то, на семь, — сказал Гарри. — Мне исполнится двадцать шесть в конце этого месяца.

— О, — Драко зевнул. — Что бы Вы хотели на свой День Рождения? — улыбнулся он альфе, смотря на него полузакрытыми глазами.

Гарри долго молчал, глядя на Драко и нежно поглаживая его по лицу.

— Думаю, я уже нашёл больше, чем мог бы пожелать, — мягко сказал он.

То, как сильно он хотел поцеловать свою альфу до этого было ничем по сравнению с тем, как отчаянно Драко хотел поцеловать её сейчас.

И всё же он просто улыбнулся сквозь проступающий румянец, уткнулся лицом в тёплую грудь и медленно погрузился в глубокий сон.


	5. Chapter 5

Драко грохнулся на листву, его дыхание громко отдавалось у него в ушах, пот покрывал каждый дюйм его кожи, когда он бежал так быстро, как только мог передвигать ноги. И, может быть, он просто воображал это, но он мог поклясться, что становился быстрее с каждой секундой, ветер проносился мимо него, хлестал лицо, растрёпывал волосы, завывал в ушах, большие ветви и маленькие веточки царапали кожу, разрывая её местами, его тонкие руки вскоре покрылись бесчисленными царапинами, некоторые из которых кровоточили алыми струйками.

И всё же Драко не остановился. Он побежал дальше.

Потому что тело Драко становилось слишком большим для его кожи, потому что его внутренности угрожали взорваться как бомба, потому что Драко мог легко видеть в темноте, как если бы сейчас был яркий и солнечный день; вдруг начали появляться сотни новых цветов, вдруг он смог учуять сотни новых ароматов и услышать слабый шёпот, что звучал в сотне ярдов от него — всё это происходило потому, что Драко проявился.

 

***

 

Драко Малфой проявился в 2:09 ночи 31 июля, в двадцать шестой День Рождения своей скоро-будущей-альфы.

Его альфа последовала за ним, когда он вырвался из особняка и убежал в лес, простирающийся позади него, его тело содрогалось от такой мощи, так, что хрупкая омега уже стонала от боли, когда сбегала в лес.

Мгновенно превратившись в волка, чтобы легче было чувствовать запах и отслеживать свою вторую половинку, Гарри Поттер не спускал с неё глаз, пробежав несколько ярдов позади, не теряя из виду мчащуюся меж деревьев тонкую фигуру, золотые волосы которой блестели в лунном свете, который просачивался сквозь лиственный полог над ними.

Драко рыдал, срывая с себя одежду, несколько раз спотыкался, приземляясь на руки, и тогда камни и ветки разрывали его нежную кожу. Волк Гарри зарычал, когда легко учуял кровь, мгновенно ощутив нужду пойти вылизать раны и исцелить их.

Но Драко должен был сделать это сам — Гарри всё равно не мог ничего для него сделать, пока его любимый не проявится полностью. Он был близок к этому, всего за несколько секунд до того, как его тело сдастся, принимая рычащего волка, пытающегося вырваться на волю. Борьба, которую устроила его волчья и человеческая форма, едва ли долго продлиться — она уже ослабевала.

Драко побежал к ручью, который протекал через весь лес. Он поблескивал в темноте холодной, искрящейся, чистой вода, отбрасывая блики от лучей лунного света, мерцающие так, как будто под её поверхностью были рассыпаны миллионы бриллиантов.

Гарри врыл лапы в землю, заставив себя резко остановиться, его волк скулил, чтобы он продолжил путь, прыгнул вперёд и помог своей омеге.

Драко упал на четвереньки, совершенно голый, и кричал от боли и страха — он терял последние частички своей слабой человеческой формы, и волк, наконец, готов был прорваться и создать для себя более сильное, более упругое тело.

Волк Гарри отчаянно ощупывал землю, но альфа стояла неподвижно, её зелёные глаза, не мигая, следили за тем, как в паре метров от неё самой омега корчилась на земле, а затем довольно резко вскочила на ноги, сделав два огромных шага вперёд, и прыгнула в самый изящный прыжок, который Гарри когда-либо видел в своей жизни, зависла на мгновенье высоко в воздух, распластав свои длинные конечности, на секунду пойманные взглядом альфы в небе на силуэте полной луны, что Гарри быстро сохранил в своей памяти и затаил дыхание, когда любовь трепетно наполнила его до краёв при виде, захватывающем дух в буквальном смысле этого слова.

А затем, в середине прыжка, в воздухе, Драко проявился — его тело превратилось в волчье, с мехом, который был ярче самой Луны, его высокий, пронзительный вой, заполнивший всё вокруг, заставил собственного волка Гарри откинуть голову и подвывать ему от радости, дополняющейся триумфом.

У альфы _наконец-то_ появилась её омега.

 

***

 

Маленькая, бледная фигурка прыгнула вверх, как человек, и приземлилась обратно на землю, как волк.

У нового волка был золотой мех, такой же светлый, как золото, но не белый. Его огромные глаза имели мягкий серый оттенок и, казалось, были полны дикой радости. Его лапы громко бухнули, когда его маленькое тело упало на землю, и он мгновенно прыгнул ещё раз вперёд для проверки, поражаясь собственной невероятной скоростью. Его тело было сильнее, чем человеческое, и именно в этом мгновенном чувстве удивления он не заметил, что его новое тело всё ещё снедалось лёгкой судорогой, его безупречные, покрытые мехом ноги подгибались под тяжестью его веса.

Он рванулся вперёд, к ручью, который лежал у него на пути, а затем беспомощно вскрикнул, порыкивая от страха и тревоги, когда его прижал к земле гораздо больший волк — более чем в два раза больше него самого, чёрный как смоль и с глазами, которые заставили его скулить от внезапного желания.

Последнее, что он помнил, это как он врезался в прохладный поток под тяжестью альфы, прежде чем всё вокруг померкло.

 

***

 

Когда Драко проснулся, он вскочил на ноги прежде, чем осознание полностью накрыло его.

Задыхаясь и оглядывая массивную спальню Гарри, Драко немного пришёл в себя; он был одет в свою шёлковую пижаму, окна были наглухо закрыты шторами, посему он не мог понять, какое сейчас было время дня, и он был один в комнате.

Около сотни новых ощущений впились в него в одну секунду, и его сознание немного помутилось. Он мог различить структуру поверхности деревянного комода, который находился в дальней от него части комнаты. Он услышал, как чихнул садовник, что был четырьмя этажами ниже на другой стороне особняка. А больше всего он чувствовал _запах_ ; он чуял всё.

И, ох, он почувствовал запах  _Гарри._

Древесный, прохладный, свежий запах Гарри, казалось, вторгся в каждую клеточку его тела — почти парализовал его на секунду, насколько сильно он хотел сейчас увидеть свою альфу. 

Драко обернулся и с мягким рыком, который потряс даже его самого, побежал. Он вырвался из двойных дверей комнаты и побежал по коридорам, запах Гарри в секунду стал сильнее, уплотняясь до такой степени, что Драко почти ослеп из-за этого…

А потом Гарри выбежал из-за угла, в который только что хотел свернуть Драко.

Оба замерли на мгновенье, глаза Гарри расширились, а его лицо загорелось таким теплом и радостью, что Драко заскулил от счастья.

Драко полетел — он полетел вперёд, его взгляд, дыхание, мысли, всё наполнилось тем единственным, что имело для него значение; единственным, что когда-либо будет иметь для него значение и впредь — Гарри.

— Гарри! — он подпрыгнул, всё ещё стоя в нескольких футах от своей альфы, но это не имело никакого значения, поэтому он об этом не волновался — он никогда больше в своей жизни не будет беспокоиться о чём бы то ни было. Потому что Гарри сделал три огромных шага вперёд, широко развёл свои здоровенные руки и подхватил Драко прямо в воздухе, в результате чего тот впечатался в него и был придавлен к груди. Драко знал, что его ранняя человеческая форма никогда бы не пережила подобные объятия — даже его новое, более крепкое тело едва смогло выдержать такое. Но Драко прижался ещё ближе, обхватывая обеими руками и ногами свою вторую половинку, и рыдания бессмысленной радости вырвались из него, когда он почувствовал, что их сердца бьются как одно целое. — Гарри, — он прижался носом к изгибу шеи своей альфы, вдохнул пьянящий аромат и застонал от удовольствия — ничто не могло и никогда не будет пахнуть так же невероятно, как это.

— Драко, — прошептал Гарри, всё ещё держа его, как будто он никогда не собирался его отпускать. — О, моя прелесть. О, ты был прекрасен, так прекрасен, абсолютно прекрасен.

— Вы были там? — Драко наконец немного отстранился, чтобы посмотреть в красивое лицо своей альфы. — Вы видели меня? — он охватил лицо Гарри обеими руками.

— Да, я тебя видел, — улыбнулся Гарри, и его руки ещё плотнее сжались вокруг Драко. — И ты был просто великолепен, любовь моя.

У Драко перехватило дыхание, но он ещё больше отстранился, захотев вдруг задать кучу вопросов.

— Тогда, что случилось? — он слегка нахмурился. — Я помню чувство, будто меня разрывает на части и собирают по кусочкам, и тогда я ощутил землю подо мной и чувствовал себя единым целым с _ним_ , — Гарри понимающе кивнул. — Но что случилось потом? — продолжил он. — Почему я не помню того, что произошло?

— Ну, ты только что принял новую форму, новое тело, — нежно произнёс Гарри. — А до этого подвергся сильному напряжению.

— Но я думал, что моя форма волка делает моё человеческое тело сильнее, — растерянно проговорил Драко.

— Это так, — кивнув, сказал Гарри. — Твоё тело сейчас намного сильнее, что, как я уверен, ты и так почувствовал, — и Драко _почувствовал_ ; его наполняла сила, которой, как он точно знал, ранее не обладал. — Тебе просто нужно было некоторое время, чтобы «перезагрузиться», — улыбнулся Гарри, а затем прижался лицом к шее Драко, весело пропев что-то, когда вдохнул его запах. — Прости, что меня не было рядом, когда ты проснулся, я секунду назад вышел.

— Всё в порядке, — Драко вздохнул, прижавшись к Гарри, когда почувствовал губы альфы на своей шее. — Гарри, — прошептал он.

Гарри слегка прогнулся в спине, его зелёные глаза пылали, и Драко беспомощно подался вперёд, поднося свои губы к альфе, его тело уже дрожало от предвкушения, когда Гарри крепко сжал его и слегка наклонил голову…

— Эй, малыш! — взволнованный голос заставил их отстранить я друг от друга с одинаковыми вздохами — они настолько потерялись друг в друге, что не учуяли и не услышали того, как бета приблизилась к ним. — О, чёрт, я прервал вас? — ухмыльнулся Рон, когда подошёл к ним, и хотя Драко хотел огрызнуться на него от отчаяния, он не мог не почувствовать сильного дружеского тепла, исходящего от рыжеволосого.

Гарри осторожно поставил омегу на ноги и крепко взял за руку. 

— Он только что проснулся, — мягко пояснил он Рону.

— Поздравляю, теперь ты официально один из нас, — Рон мягко растрепал его волосы, и Драко засмеялся. — Гарри, мне ужасно жаль, я знаю, сейчас тебе хочется побыть с Драко, но гости уже начали приходить. Пора бы уже пойти переодеться.

Драко смущённо посмотрел вверх.

— Гости? Одежда?

— Твоей альфе сегодня исполняется двадцать шесть лет, — улыбнулся Рон.

Драко ахнул.

— О, Боже мой, я _забыл_! — прошипел он, хлопнув себя по лбу.

Гарри и Рон усмехнулись.

— Это и понятно, — мягко произнёс Гарри, целуя тыльную сторону ладони Драко. Омега слегка вздрогнула и снова повернулась, чтобы обнять альфу.

— С Днём Рождения, — прошептал она ей в шею, вдыхая её запах и потирая лицо о крепкие плечи. Руки Гарри сжались вокруг неё, заставляя ту ахнуть от её улыбки; лицо Драко запылало, а член зашевелился.

— Сейчас слишком поздно отменять вечеринку, — твёрдо прозвучал голос Рона. — Продержите их в штанах ещё несколько часов, мальчики.

— Ты можешь, блять, просто отвалить на секунду? — сердито спросил Гарри.

— Нет, — сразу же ответил Рон. — Пойдём со мной, я вывесил твой костюм в гостиной внизу, иди переодевайся. И, Драко, малыш, я принесу тебе чашечку чая, а потом ты тоже сможешь переодеться.

— Чай? — Драко растерянно огляделся. — Как долго я спал?

— Полагаю, более четырнадцати часов, — Гарри проверил часы, а затем улыбнулся, когда Драко округлил глаза от шока. — Как я уже сказал, тебе нужно было восстановиться.

— Отлично выглядишь, — любезно произнёс Рон. — По крайней мере, теперь ты не выглядишь так, будто готов разбиться, как фарфоровая куколка, — посмеялся он, дразня Гарри.

— Прямо сейчас мне хочется вырвать тебе глотку, Уизли, — сузив глаза, проговорил Драко.

— Как мило, — Рон отвернулся от него с усмешкой, маня Гарри за собой. — Дерзай, малыш. Дерзай.

Гарри, выглядящий теперь довольно несчастным, выпустил руку Драко, поцеловал его напоследок, прижав к себе, взгляд его глаз был и унылым и горячим, когда он уходил от Драко, с тоской оглядев его всего, а Драко просто хотел вернуть ему всё то, что он заслужил за последние несколько дней, в десятикратном размере

Это будет долгий, долгий вечер.

 

***

 

Драко взял ещё один бокал шампанского и попытался найти какой-нибудь укромный уголок, который не был забит гостями, что лениво болтали, потягивали дорогое шампанское и закусывали его канапе, множество полных подносов с которыми им вынесли ещё в начале вечера.

Ещё раз дёрнув за воротник, Драко вздохнул, прислонившись спиной к стене, и эта прохладная поверхность дала ему временную передышку. Его кожа была неловко горячей и колючей, и он ощущал свою постоянно нарастающую потребность. Запах Гарри наполнил его до такой степени, что у него закружилась голова.

Альфа, окружённая гостями, стояла где-то в зале, и Драко спокойно наблюдал за ней; спокойная улыбка, идеальная осанка, то, как костюм обрамлял идеальное тело, и то, как Гарри держался в целом.

Он знал, что Гарри тоже смотрел на него — Драко мог чувствовать, как обжигал его зелёный взгляд альфы. Первые несколько часов он оставался рядом с Гарри, пока его представляли, как сына близкого друга семьи. Но, в конечном счёте, Драко пришлось уйти и немного дистанцироваться от альфы — тот факт, что они стояли так близко и всё же не могли прикоснуться друг к другу, заставлял его плакать от нужды.

Его член уже затвердел, и Драко знал, что и у Гарри тоже, потому что он действительно мог чувствовать запах мускуса его возбуждения и, наконец, понял то, как ощущал себя Гарри за несколько недель до его проявления — он почти сошёл с ума из-за отчаянной, сиюминутной потребности в этом человеке. 

Скуля себе под нос, Драко залпом прикончил шампанское и прошёл через весь зал к заднему входу, с благодарностью выскальзывая в прохладу ночи, делая глубокие вдохи, самую малость ощущая благодарность за то, что запах Гарри был хоть чуть-чуть менее интенсивным здесь, на свежем воздухе.

Еле заметно улыбнувшись проходящим мимо гостям, Драко начал слоняться по саду, изнывая от того, что его член тёрся о ткань брюк, будучи в ловушке внутри них, и омега становилась всё мокрее с каждой минутой из-за того, что она всё ещё не была заполнена Гарри.

Драко прошёл через маленькую зелёную арку, которая была спрятана в глубине сада, и услышал знакомое рычание.

Едва ли прошла секунда, чтобы он смог хотя бы обернуться, как его толкнули в толстую изгородь, и он ощутил тёплый, влажный язык, бешено скользящий вверх и вниз по его шее, запах Гарри затопил его всего, что было почти достаточно для того, чтобы он потерял сознание.

Его ноги подогнулись, и омега застонала, хватаясь за Гарри и кусая плечо альфы через плюшевую, дорогую ткань его костюма. Гарри снова зарычал, опять приподнимая Драко, оставляя большие синяки-засосы на его шее.

— Ты хоть знаешь, как вкусно выглядишь этим вечером? — резко спросил Гарри, его руки сползли вниз, сжав задницу Драко. — И, чёрт возьми, я честно хотел дать тебе ещё пару дней, чтобы выздороветь, но не думаю, что смогу прождать ещё хотя бы пару минут, не то что дней, — проскулил Гарри, облизывая Драко за ушком.

К этому моменту Драко едва ли мог ощущать что-либо ещё, кроме прилива чистой, неподдельной похоти, которая бушевала внутри него, и он невольно хныкнул, когда его член дёрнулся и напрягся, вжавшись в живот Гарри.

— Пожалуйста, Гарри, — прошептал он, склонив голову набок и закатив глаза. Его дыхание было поверхностным и прерывистым. — Пожалуйста, — повторил он, умоляюще хныкнув, и его тело дёрнулось, когда Гарри засосал его ярёмную вену.

— Чёрт возьми, — прорычал Гарри. — Нахуй эту вечеринку, нахуй мой День Рождения. Я разберусь с Роном, если придётся, — и тогда Драко быстро пронесли через задний сад, пока Гарри, наконец, не наткнулся на вход для персонала и, бесшумно двигаясь, пробрался обратно в свой дом, как похотливый подросток, держа Драко на руках, как приз, с которым он никогда не собирался расставаться.


	6. Chapter 6

В конце концов, прислуга, работающая в особняке, нашла вереницу одежды, которая вела в покои хозяина дома. Пиджак, ботинок, одиноко лежащий в нескольких футах от своего близнеца, там же ещё один пиджак, за которым лежит шёлковая рубашка, россыпь пуговиц, а затем ещё одна рубашка, на этот раз разорванная в клочья, а затем пара брюк, слишком маленьких, чтобы принадлежать молодому мастеру.

И это привело к тому, что ко времени, когда Драко, наконец, уложили на гигантскую кровать королевского размера в комнате Гарри, всё, что на нём было, это его нижнее бельё, под которым был узнаваем болезненно выпирающий член, оставивший капельку предсемени на хлопковой ткани.

Гарри, тяжело дыша, смотрел на то, как лунный свет падал широкими полосами на тело омеги, заставляя её бледную кожу сиять ярко-белым светом, и его грудь болела от того, насколько сильно он её хотел. Драко приподнялся над кроватью и отчаянно потянулся к своей альфе, его глаза были полны слёз отчаяния.

— Пожалуйста, Гарри, — его голос дрогнул, когда он протянул к ней руку. — Ты так нужен мне, мысли путаются, — Гарри хотел сказать ему, что его собственные мысли перестали приносить ему хоть какую-нибудь пользу, вероятно, в ту минуту, когда он увидел, как Драко зашёл на вечеринку в своём аккуратном сером костюме; его кожа сияла новой, молодой силой, а глаза сверкали. У Гарри буквально началось слюноотделение, как у собаки, которой потрясли костью перед носом. Он так сильно хотел свою омегу, что его волк почти вырвался на волю из-за чистой разочаровывающей ярости, прямо перед десятками самых важных людей во всей стране. Быстро сняв обувь, носки и брюки, Гарри забрался на кровать, поставив колени по обе стороны от тонких бёдер Драко и, облокотившись на него, прижался грудью к его груди. Омега зарыдала, слёзы покатились по её лицу, когда она прижался к Гарри, обнимая его. — Умоляю, — хныкнул Драко. — поцелуй меня… Пожалуйста, поцелуйте меня.

— Драко, — прошептал Гарри, просунув одну руку под его голову, слегка приподняв её.

Горячие, дрожащие губы встретились, и в этот момент, казалось, для них одних взорвалась целая Вселенная.

Драко ничего не чувствовал, ничего не слышал — его мир был полностью сосредоточен на Гарри. Рот Гарри, тёплый и влажный, язык Гарри, требующий разомкнуть губы и смело скользящий в его рот, пальцы Гарри, мягко запутавшиеся в его волосах, твёрдая рука Гарри, скользящая по спине и резко потянувшая его вверх, прижимая к телу альфы.

И хотя Драко чувствовал себя абсолютно глупо, он не мог остановить слёзы, которые беспрепятственно лились по обеим сторонам его лица, попадая в рот Гарри, заставив того охватить его лицо руками, немым жестом заявляя Драко о том, что в его объятиях он может позволить себе всё, что угодно, что никто и никогда не сможет прикоснуться к нему снова — он принадлежит Гарри; телом и душой.

Аккуратно запустив руки в густые чёрные волосы, Драко застонал сквозь слёзы, застонал от первого поцелуя, унёсшего его под небеса, облизывая язык Гарри, посасывая его губы, прижимаясь членом к его голому животу и жалостливо скуля.

Когда Гарри отстранился, Драко взвыл, прежде чем задохнулся от шока, когда его пропитанное смазкой нижнее белье было сорвано с него двумя большими, опасно сильными руками. Гарри застонал при виде члена Драко, розового и сочащегося на его плоский, бледный живот, прежде чем наклонился вперёд и снова засосал губы Драко, его мускулистое тело напряглось от нетерпения, дрожа от желания.

А поскольку хипсы Гарри тёрлись о его эрекцию, Драко оторвался ото рта своей альфы, чтобы закричать как от агонии. С рычанием Гарри сорвал с себя оставшуюся одежду, а когда он откинулся назад к омеге, чтобы снова воспользоваться её ртом, его массивный толстый член раздразнил её окончательно, заставляя задрожать и зарыдать ещё сильнее.

— Я больше не могу терпеть, — хныкнул Драко в плечо Гарри, намочив слезами его кожу. — Ты нужен мне внутри, пожалуйста, я не смогу этого вынести, — Гарри мягко зашипел, глубоко вдыхая сладкий аромат возбуждения Драко, готовясь к зрелищу, которое, как он знал, сведёт его с ума от желания, поскольку он поднялся на колени, осторожно приподнимая его бёдра… — Пожалуйста, Гарри, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, я задыхаюсь, ты мне так нужен…

Но Гарри не мог слышать его бессмысленную мольбу — он был совершено не способен говорить, думать или чувствовал, его как обухом по голове ударили, потому что вид отчаянно пульсировавшей, истекающей смазкой, розовой дырочки Драко, был безумно красив; круглая, сморщенная и удивительно _тугая_...

Гарри громко застонал, хватая Драко за круглую задницу обеими руками… Драко был так возбуждён, что его попка буквально истекала возбуждением. Гарри чувствовал сладкий запах густой, полупрозрачной жидкости, которая сочилось непрерывным потоком из омеги. Драко всхлипывал в объятиях альфы, растворяясь в них без следа, ища трения для своей дырочки, безмолвно умоляя Гарри заполнить его.

Гарри уныло прошипел что-то, когда раскрыл его задницу и наклонился вперёд, проведя языком по складке омеги широким мазком, его глаза закрылись, и с его члена упала капелька предъэякулята на опасно изысканную на вкус дырочку Драко, когда он немного опустил его бёдра.

Омега закричала, бесконтрольно заметавшись по кровати, пока Гарри легко придерживал её, позволив ей приподнять свою попку к его рту и оттрахать себя его языком, от чего Гарри ощутил лавину корыстного экстаза — он не мог поверить в то, насколько невероятной омега была на вкус; настолько, что, несмотря на свою болезненную эрекцию, всё, что он хотел делать в течение следующих нескольких часов, это лизать, сосать и съедать тот сладкий сироп, что вытекал из Драко.

Когда хриплый, пронзительный крик Драко наконец проник в туман его разума, Гарри понял, что омега едва ли была в себе. Она балансировала на грани бессознательного состояния и явного переутомления и той необузданной потребности, что испытывали омеги, которая, если её не удовлетворяют, иногда могла оказаться опасной для психического благополучия омеги и общества в целом.

В последний раз голодно облизав подёргивающийся анус, Гарри выпрямился и успокаивающе пробежался руками по дрожащему телу Драко, оставляя поцелуи на его позвоночнике, слизывая капельки пота. Когда Драко повернул голову, Гарри увидел, как закатываются его глаза и как беспомощно вздрагивает его грудь при каждом вдохе. Его бёдра дёргались в отчаянии, пока сам он дико брыкался на кровати, ища что-то, хоть что-нибудь, чтобы заполнить себя.

Гарри зашипел от удовольствия, когда омега вдруг крепко обхватила своими пальчиками его член — он слишком долго ждал этого.

— Пожалуйста, Драко, скажи мне, если тебе будет больно, — отчаянно проговорил он, надеясь, что омега его услышит. — О, Боже, пожалуйста, не дай мне причинить ему боль, — хныкнул он, прижимая головку своего члена к истекающей розовой дырочке. — Держись, дорогой, — сказал он, и Драко тотчас же забарахтался, чтобы ухватиться за изголовье кровати, его рыдания разрывали ему горло и сердце. Это было признаком того, насколько Драко уже был готов к нему, что Гарри едва ли понадобилось применять силу, когда он двинулся вперёд. Он просто засунул свой член в Драко, а следующим, что он понял, было то, что он погружается всё глубже и глубже, а затем ещё глубже, скользит в Драко, открывающемся так, как будто был предназначен специально для члена Гарри; его внутренности сжимались вокруг него в обжигающе горячих объятиях, жадно облепляя его. Драко некоторое время после этого непрерывно кричал, и Гарри хотел закричать вместе с ним, потому что это… это было всем, о чём только можно было помечтать. Драко был этим «всем», и в тот момент Гарри осознал, что его омега была центром его Вселенной — никто и ничто другое не имело значения. Если Драко когда-либо сомневался в том, что пугающе огромный член Гарри действительно поместится в его теле, то сейчас это было совсем не так. Гарри был идеален, его член был идеален. Он утонул в глубине Драко, которая, казалось, всё не кончалась и не кончалась, и Драко задрожал от благодарности, он закричал от жгучего удовольствия и зарыдал от головокружительного облегчения. И если какую-то его часть беспокоило то, что Гарри не сразу доведёт его до оргазма что он будет долго дразнить его и мучить, то теперь это уже не имело значение; когда Гарри притянул его за бёдра, потом отстранился, а затем начал выбивать из него душу, каплю за каплей, со страшной, огромной силой, вложенной в каждый совершённый им толчок. Руки Драко соскользнули с изголовья кровати, и его тело дёрнулось вперёд, будучи совершенно не в его власти. Блестящие, ослепительно белые звёзды взорвались у него перед глазами, и, как он ни старался, он не мог сосредоточиться на комнате вокруг него, на позолоченной стене перед ним, на полированном дереве, с которого соскользнули его руки. Были только звёзды, которые слепил так же сильно, каким сильным было его удовольствие, когда Гарри разрывал его на части, кусочек за кусочком. Уже охрипший от крика, Драко быстро откинулся назад, тихо всхлипнув от нахлынувшего блаженства. В этом положении омегу подбросило вверх, когда член Гарри вонзился в неё; поскольку её смазка стала более мягкой, толстый член альфы с каждым грубым толчком начал пробиваться в неё всё глубже и глубже. И когда Гарри вошёл почти до конца и сделал поразительно жёсткий толчок, Драко был брошен в стену и вжат в текстурную стену с золотой окраской, по которой он беспомощно заскрёб ногтями. — Тугой, — прорычал Гарри сквозь зубы. — Такой _тугой_ , — своим телом он прижал Драко к стене, его бёдра ходили взад и вперёд, с каждым его ударом по простате из Драко вырывались новые вздохи, от которых Гарри ещё глубже прокусывал омеге плечо.

— Гарри, — прошептал Драко, вся его энергия внезапно собралась в каком-то комочке внизу живота, неуклонно нагреваясь, становясь всё горячее с каждым удивительно болезненным толчком, готовясь утопить его в новом оргазме, от которого, Драко беспокоился, он никогда не оправится, и, на этот раз Драко был уверен, который никогда не забудет. — Гарри, — Драко повернул голову в сторону, ища рот альфы. Его тело ощущалось где-то на грани, но была одна чрезвычайно важная вещь, которую он должен был ей сказать. — Я люблю тебя, — выдохнул он в горячий рот.

А потом мир Драко охватили языки пламени.

Его глаза закрылись прежде, чем он смог увидеть, как его член яростно выплеснул бесконечные струи. Гарри на это зарычал и подтолкнул голову Драко вверх, когда почувствовал приближение собственного оргазма, из-за чего его член начал уплотняться у основания.

Не останавливая движения бёдер, Гарри сомкнул зубы на мягком, тёплом затылке омеги и бешено укусил его, зарычав сквозь стиснутые зубы, заявляя о том, что он господствует над своей омегой, начав заполнять её своим густым семенем.

Драко обмяк, и Гарри поймал его, завалившись на бок вместе с ним, а затем снова притянув его бёдра к себе, всё ещё обильно кончая, не уменьшаясь в размере, а Драко был просто великолепен; его идеальное отверстие с нетерпением заглатывало член альфы, принимая в себя всё до последней капли, требуя всё больше и больше, умоляя её не останавливаться.

Пока узел вокруг основания члена Гарри не стал настолько большим, что он был вынужден перестать двигаться, толкнувшись бёдрами в последний раз, и позволить внутренностям Драко выжать из него ещё один оргазм, когда его узел заполнил всё внутри омеги, мокро, но гарантированно.

Распробовав кровь, Гарри разжал зубы и начал облизывать и обсасывать следы зубов, влажно ведя языком по ранкам, исцеляя омегу. Когда он увидел, что кожа над открытыми ранками затянулась, он запечатал их последним поцелуем, а затем медленно перекатил их с Драко тела, так что их головы оказались на подушке.

Гарри не был полностью уверен в том, что Драко был в сознании, поэтому он перевернул их на бок, обвив свою омегу руками и устроившись поудобнее, настроившись на ожидание момента, когда спадёт узел, и провёл руками по дрожащему телу, оставляя поцелуи на плече и шее.

Драко захныкал, повернув голову, безмолвно прося ещё один поцелуй. Гарри приподнял голову и наклонился вперёд, лениво посасывая набухший рот омеги, облизывая и целуя его, пока она не отстранилась для вдоха и вздохнула, снова успокоившись, покачивая задницей, сидя на Гарри, держа его член с узлом внутри себя.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, сокровище моё, — прошептал Гарри, облизывая болезненные синяки-засосы, которые он оставил на шее омеги. А потом, прижав к себе Драко, когда тот задрожал, натянул на них одеяло.

— Тебе понравился твой День Рождения? — голос Драко был едва слышен из-за его усталости и послеоргазменной истомы. Гарри тихо усмехнулся.

— Это был мой лучший День Рождения и навсегда им останется, — прошептал он. Сжимая руки вокруг своей омеги, Гарри поблагодарил и старых Богов, и новых за то, что они сплели их с Драко судьбы вместе.


	7. Chapter 7

Драко прыгал меж деревьев, игриво гоняясь за щебечущей маленькой синей птичкой, что перелетала с дерева на дерево, и приподнимался на задние лапы, словно пытался поймать её. Солнце взошло пару часов назад и теперь пробивалось сквозь влажный полог листьев, посылая лучи тёплого жёлтого света на мокрую лесную подстилку.

Лапы Драко с мягкими приглушёнными ударами опускались на землю, листья шелестели, когда это серебристо-золотое пятнышко пробегало близко к кроне, испуская радостный гавк от ощущения прохладного ветерка, который пробегал по его меху. Всю ночь шёл дождь, поэтому, когда он возвращался домой, то был с ног до головы покрыт брызгами мутной воды.

Они с Гарри прошлой ночью отправились в лес в своих волчьих формах, бегали вместе, резвились, играли, а затем трахались часами напролёт. Дождь пропитал их, пока они кувыркались, так что их мех влажно облеплял тела, пока их вопли проносились сквозь деревья вместе с непрерывным рёвом неумолимого дождя.

В течение нескольких недель с тех пор, как Драко проявился, его энергетический уровень резко возрос, и до такой степени, что он вконец загонял Гарри. Альфа всё ещё спала и даже не пошевелилась, когда Драко выскользнул из постели и снова скрылся в лесу для утренней пробежки, его волк восторженно хныкал, когда Драко принял его форму и скрылся за деревьями.

Волк Драко задохнулся, когда приблизился к кромке деревьев, собираясь вновь трансформироваться, и омега направилась обратно к Гарри.

Беззвучно забравшись в их покои, Драко улыбнулся и увидел лежащую на спине альфу, положение которой не изменилось с того момента, как Драко проснулся несколько часов назад. Тёмные волосы Гарри беспорядочно расползлись по подушке, и его широкая мускулистая грудь размеренно поднималась и опускалась при каждом его глубоком, медленном вздохе. Одна его здоровенная рука лежала на половине кровати Драко, там, куда он осторожно положил её, когда снял с себя. На шее Гарри виднелось несколько укусов любви, и Драко знал, что прошлой ночью он оставил на нём гораздо большее, чем несколько глубоких царапин на спине, когда они снова и снова трахались под дождём, на этот раз в человеческой форме, но всё также дико.

Драко был более чем готов к ещё одному раунду или двум, просто наблюдая за сном своей альфы. Слегка дрожа от возбуждения, он вошёл в огромную ванную комнату, чтобы принять быстрый душ, надеясь, что Гарри скоро проснётся — его задница всё ещё продолжала сокращаться от необходимости снова быть заполненной, и даже когда он шагнул под струи обжигающе горячей воды и начал тщательно намыливать себя, Драко почувствовал, что начинает течь; его тело уже готово к проникновению.

Драко принял душ, побрился и почистил зубы. Он остановился перед зеркалом, чтобы полюбоваться синяками на своих бёдрах, шее и затылке. Энергично замахал волосами, чтобы высушить их, и ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы обрезать ногти — хотя Гарри и отреагировал на царапины лёгким смехом, Драко обнаружил, что сердитые красные следы, которые он оставил на теле альфы, были для него небольшим огорчением. Он поспешно пригладил волосы руками, а затем выскользнул из ванной комнаты обратно в спальню.

Гарри всё ещё крепко спал, и Драко вздохнул, мышцы его напряглись от неловкой нужды. И вот, чувствуя себя слегка виноватым, Драко уронил полотенце, обмотанное вокруг себя, на пол, осторожно стянул покрывало со спящего и устроился между его ног, языком прокладывая себе путь наверх по твёрдым бёдрам альфы, ожидая, пока она зашевелится. В тот момент, когда Гарри начал ворочаться во сне, Драко заглотил его член, сразу же начав усердно сосать.

Гарри резко вздохнул, дико задвигав руками, его бёдра приподнялись, чтобы засунуть член глубже в горячий рот Драко.

— Драко, — застонал он, сгибая ноги и упираясь ими в матрац, чтобы привстать. — Боже… — Драко зарычал, используя обе руки, чтобы погладить член Гарри, прижимая большой палец к вене у основания, жадно слизывая предъэякулят. Когда Гарри снова застонал, омега покрутила язычком вокруг большой, покрасневшей головки, посасывая щёлку, лаская яички, заглатывала всю длину, так что Гарри в конце концов сел и нежно погладил её волосы. — Давай, иди сюда, — тихо сказал он, и стянул со своего член Драко, который жадно облизывал губы, когда Гарри потянул его ближе к себе и посадил на бёдра. — Я собираюсь прокатить тебя, — пообещал он хрипло и сжал его бёдра, сжигая его своими зелёными глазами, что смотрели на него горячо и голодно. Наклонившись вперёд, Драко крепко поцеловал Гарри, облизывая изнутри его тёплый рот, покусывая нижнюю губу и нежно её оттягивая.

— Боже, я так сильно хочу тебя, — хныкнул Драко.

Гарри держал свой член одной рукой, а другой аккуратно поддерживал Драко, проталкиваясь в его дырочку головкой и заставляя обоих стонать.

— Такой мокрый, — прорычал Гарри, держа его теперь обеими руками, оставляя своей хваткой ещё больше синяков на бледных бёдрах Драко. — Посмотри, какой ты мокрый… Ты думал обо мне, моя прелесть? 

— Я всегда думаю о тебе, — Драко вздрогнул, когда член Гарри наконец полностью проскользнул в него. — Даже когда я рядом с тобой, Ты как будто в моей голове… Боже, _Гарри_! — Задница Драко упёрлась в бёдра альфы, втянув в себя гигантскую длину её члена, горячо пульсирующую внутри него.

— Чёрт, — Гарри провел одной рукой по груди Драко, и тогда омега выгнулась назад, длинные линии её тела красиво растянулись, её молочно-белая кожа плавилась под горячим прикосновением альфы. — Ты такой красивый, Драко, — застонал он, притягивая Драко обратно к себе и лихорадочно целуя его. — Никто никогда не увидит тебя таким… Никто, кроме меня, — прошипел он, покусывая и посасывая его шею, заставляя Драко кричать и сильнее извиваться на его члене. — Ты течёшь только для меня.

— Никто, кроме тебя, — хныкнул Драко в знак согласия. — Я твой, Гарри, только твой.

Гарри так сильно толкнулся вверх, что Драко закричал, сгорбившись, и сжал свою попку.

— Только мой, — он ещё сильнее стиснул Драко. Его возбуждение в прямом смысле вытекало из него, покрывая бёдра Гарри сладко пахнущей смазкой, заставляя альфу стонать от невероятного запаха. Её член плавно скользил в Драко, с каждым толчком рывками выталкивая густую жидкость.

Драко ещё сильнее напрягся внутри и тихонько зарыдал, когда твёрдый член Гарри начал неустанно бить по его простате, посылая разряды удовольствия через него прямо до самых кончиков пальцев.

— Так близко, — тяжело произнёс он.

Гарри обхватил пальцами покачивающийся, истекающий член Драко, сжимая его до тех пор, пока Драко не закричал и не затрясся, не прекращай при этом подпрыгивать на альфе, набирая скорость и силу движений.

— Давай, вместе со мной, сокровище, — тихо сказал Гарри, аккуратно обхватив Драко за горло, прежде чем внезапно, быстро перевернуть их, прижав Драко сверху, набирая бёдрами скорость. Так сильно втрахивая в Драко свой член, что омега закричала, выгнувшись на кровати, с силой скользя выше по подушке.

Драко кончал рывками, которые ударили его по подбородку, его оргазм был настолько силён, что мысли у омеги просто плавились. Гарри продолжал толкаться, рычать и кусаться, оставляя ещё больше фиолетовых синяков на коже Драко, посасывая их, пока омега не захныкала, из-за чего альфа начала облизывать их, чтобы успокоить её. Беспомощно задыхаясь, Драко обхватил Гарри руками и ногами, жадно целуя его, всё его тело трясло от того, что альфа не переставала таранить его задницу, от чего его уже полутвёрдый член опять зашевелился.

Разорвав поцелуй, Гарри приподнялся, нависая над омегой, чтобы перехватить её ногу, так чтобы твёрдый член надёжно зафиксировался между их телами. Накрыв рукой свой член, Драко погладил себя быстрыми мазками, застонал и выгнулся, сильнее обвивая ноги вокруг Гарри, пока его смазка продолжала выплёскиваться из него, стекая по складке между его ягодицами на простынь.

— Гарри, пожалуйста, — хныкнул Драко, его дырочка трепетала в ожидании вязки, и всё его тело уже мерцало от пота, что скользил по их коже, смешиваясь друг с другом, и язык Гарри закружился вокруг рта Драко, когда он засосал его губы.

Подняв ноги Драко себе на плечи, Гарри стал яростно вбиваться в него, и тогда его член начал набухать у основания, и Драко закричал, вонзив свои пальчики в спину альфы, запрокинув голову назад, застонав и зарыдав. С ещё несколькими резкими толчками в плотное, горячее, готовое тело омеги, Гарри начал кончать, рыча от удовольствия, и, когда он выплеснул всё в неё, его узел уплотнился, пока его тело не поняло, что больше нельзя.

Нежно накрыв рукой маленький розовый член Драко, зажатый между ними, Гарри стал надрачивать ему, пока с его губ не сорвался стон, вызванный ещё одним оргазмом, пока он не застонал имя Гарри и не захныкал, неудержимо дрожа.

Гарри рухнул на него, и Драко крепко сжал его в объятиях, повернув к нему лицо и молча уговорив его на ещё один поцелуй, пока они ждали, когда спадёт узел. Они лежали в течение долгих минут, переплетясь конечностями, переключаясь от глубоких и жадных к лёгким и воздушным поцелуям, которые заставляли сердце Драко трепетать.

— Как долго ты не спишь? — чтобы спросить это, Гарри наконец-то отстранился, прижавшись потом к шее Драко.

Драко вздохнул, подставляя свою шею альфа-самцу.

— Я проснулся где-то перед рассветом.

— Боже, ты собираешься в конечном итоге убить меня своей энергией молодого волка, — поддразнил его Гарри, оставляя поцелуй на потном лбу Драко. Омега тихо рассмеялась.

— Не смей умирать, старикашка, — он нежно поцеловал Гарри в нос.

— Ха, кто ещё будет трахать тебя, если не я? — Гарри хихикнул.

— Никто никогда не будет меня трахать, — мягко ответил Драко. — Если с тобой что-нибудь случится, я, вероятно, умру, — сказал он очень серьёзно, отведя взгляд от глаз Гарри, и ласково погладил его лицо, отбросив тёмные пряди в сторону, заметив странный шрам на лбу.

— Ничего подобного не случится, — сразу успокоил его Гарри, с тревогой мазнул губами по лицу Драко. — У нас впереди целая жизнь, моя прелесть.

Драко мягко улыбнулся Гарри в шею, тяжело вздохнув, поскольку альфа яростно держала его.

Позже, когда они сели позавтракать и любовались видом из французских окон, Драко поймал взгляд Гарри, наблюдающего за ним с лёгкой улыбкой.

— Что? — игриво спросил он, самодовольно положив нож и поправив воротник рубашки.

— Ничего, — пожал плечами Гарри, ухмыляясь. — Просто… твои манеры за столом безупречны для того, кто…

Драко приподнял бровь.

— Для того, кто..? — подсказал он.

Гарри выглядел расстроенным.

— Прости, я не это имел в виду…

— Гарри, ты купил меня на рабском рынке, — Драко положил сверху огромной руки Гарри свою. — И да, я действительно… менее престижного происхождения. Однако… — он остановился. — Малфои не всегда были бедны, — мягко сказал он. — Как и Блэки — семья моей матери.

— Я _действительно_ слышал об этих двух семьях, — задумчиво сказал Гарри.

Драко кивнул.

— Только последние двадцать, может быть, двадцать пять лет… — он замолчал, слегка нахмурив брови. — Малфои живут вот так. Я действительно не знаю, что произошло. Всё, что говорила моя мама, это то, что быть бедным намного, в сто раз лучше, чем жить так, как они жили до моего рождения, независимо от того, насколько они были привилегированны… — Выражение лица Гарри подсказывало, что он знает что-то, чего не знает Драко, но он внимательно его слушал. — И всё же, — продолжил Драко с улыбкой. — они никогда не шли на компромисс в моём воспитании. Отец отправлял меня в школу столько долго, сколько мог себе позволить — после этого он сам обучал меня, каждый вечер, как только возвращался домой с мельницы, — Драко елозил яичницей по тарелке, как будто мыслями он был где-то далеко. — Мама бралась за любую, даже самую странную работу, которую только могла найти, но не было и мига, когда бы можно было увидеть, как она ссутулилась или впала в истерику — её манеры, её поведение — всё в ней идеально, она истинная леди. А люди никогда не понимали, как я мог всегда оставаться таким воспитанным. Я имею в виду… — он криво улыбнулся. — Те, кто знали меня, также знали, откуда я родом, но они никогда не понимали, как я стал таким, какой я есть, — Гарри провёл большим пальцем по кисти Драко и нежно сжал. — Именно поэтому я кажусь… изысканным или что-то вроде того, — Драко прекратил махать рукой. — Меня хорошо обучили.

— Ты убежал из дома, — сказал Гарри после небольшой паузы, это даже не было вопросом. Он уже знал немного о прошлом Драко, решив разузнать о нём побольше, когда понял, что Драко такое.

— Да, — тихо сказал Драко. — Хотя, в конечном итоге оказаться на рынке рабов — это не то, на что я надаелся в конечном итоге, — сказал он застенчиво. — Я скорее хотел найти где-нибудь работу, отправить домой деньги… — он нахмурился. — Этот чёртов работорговец заманил меня обещанием небольшого состояния, и я был просто пустым местом, если не сказать — жутко неразумным.

— Скажи мне, где твои родители, — мягко сменил тему Гарри. — Я пошлю за ними. Они смогут переехать жить сюда — с нами…

— Я… — Драко прикусил губу. — Нет… Я не знаю... Давай не будем говорить об этом прямо сейчас, — он слегка покачал головой, не глядя на Гарри.

— Хорошо, — Гарри немедленно смягчился, не желая ставить омегу в неудобное положение.

Они ели в спокойной тишине в течение нескольких минут, дразня друг друга своими босыми ногами под столом.

— Твоя очередь, — мягко произнёс Драко. — Кто ты такой, Гарри Поттер?

Гарри усмехнулся.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил он шутливо, попивая чай.

— Как именно кто-то такой молодой смог стать настолько могущественным и влиятельным? — спросил Драко.

Гарри небрежно пожал плечами.

— Я сирота, и у меня больше денег, чем то количество, с которым я знаю, что делать, — напомнил он Драко. — Богатые всегда остаются без компании.

— Никто не знает, что ты..? — Драко запнулся.

— Некоторые знают, — с сожалением сказал Гарри. — Те, кто дружат с моей семьёй на протяжении многих лет, знают. И я должен быть осторожен с ними, не могу рисковать, чтобы они распространяли информацию, верно? Поэтому я вынужден удовлетворять их случайные требования — дёргать за ниточки для их выгоды, используя моё богатство, чтобы обеспечивать их контрабандой… закупать мальчишек для их прихотей, — выглядел Гарри крайне встревоженным. — Я ненавижу это… ненавижу, что должен преклоняться перед ними. Это оскорбление моего статуса альфы…

— Тогда не надо, — выпалил Драко. — Не преклоняйся перед ними. Будь той альфой, что ты есть.

Гарри улыбнулся с болезненным выражением на лице.

— Легче сказать, чем сделать, сокровище.

— Ты настоящая альфа, Гарри, — напомнил ему Драко. — Ты был рождён, чтобы править, а не служить, — Гарри долго смотрел на Драко с серьёзным, свирепым выражением лица, отмечая чистую любовь в его глазах, и вскоре он почувствовал, как небывалой до сих пор силы любовь расцветает в его груди, так, что Гарри оказался просто ошеломлён. — Что? — спросил Драко, после того как Гарри не отвёл взгляд. 

— Ты выйдешь за меня? — мягко спросил Гарри. — Не обязательно прямо сейчас, я могу прождать столько, сколько тебе будет угодно; пока ты не почувствуешь, что знаешь меня достаточно хорошо, пока не будешь уверен во мне…

— Гарри, — перебил его Драко напряжённым шёпотом, стук его сердца громко отдавался в ушах, а низ живота трепетал. — Гарри! Глупый, замолчи и позволь мне ответить на твой вопрос, — Гарри с надеждой посмотрел на него, переплетя из лежащие на столе руки. — Да, — произнёс Драко с самой красивой улыбкой, которую Гарри когда-либо видел. — Я выйду за тебя замуж. Как я и говорил, я твой, Гарри; твой, чтобы вступить в брак, твой, чтобы принадлежать по праву, твой навеки.

Гарри встал на ноги, подтягивая омегу на руки, и прежде чем они сказали ещё что-то, их губы встретились в глубоком, пылком поцелуе, который запечатал данное обещание лучше, чем любое кольцо.


	8. Chapter 8

На следующей неделе началась первая течка Драко.

В тот день Гарри пришлось уйти рано утром из-за какой-то непродолжительной поездки, и когда у Драко в тот вечер после целого дня беспокойства и волнения началась течка, его альфа всё ещё не вернулась.

Если Драко думал, что невыносимая потребность, которую он испытывал к Гарри, когда проявляла себя его сущность омеги, была мучительной, то на самом деле это было ничто по сравнению с тем, что представляла из себя течка. Его кожа ощущалась так, будто она была не способна покрыть его тело, как будто его внутренности собирались неуклонно набухать, пока он не будет разорван. Каждый дюйм его тела был словно в огне, от головы до пальцев ног. Простыни, на которых он лежал, ощущались слишком прохладными, одновременно и успокаивая горячую кожу и всё же усугубляя дело, делая ещё хуже. Его дырочка, чувствуя пустоту, болела до такой степени, что он корчился на кровати, заглушая крики агонии простынёй, пропитанной его возбуждением. Семя с его твёрдого члена просочилось ему на живот, но он знал, что нет смысла прикасаться к себе, потому что, пока он не будет заполнен Гарри, ему не придёт никакого облегчения, временного или иного.

Драко свернулся клубочком, впившись ногтями в ладони, пока из ранок не пошла кровь, и стиснул зубы, чтобы помешать вырваться наружу своим крикам, а затем упал в обморок. Поэтому когда пришёл Гарри, чувства альфы переполнились внезапным резким увеличением интенсивности запаха Драко, и он мгновенно понял, что произошло в его отсутствие.

Рон только до середины договорил своё предложения, когда Гарри внезапно напал на запах, и тогда альфа выскочила из комнаты, направляясь прямо к своим покоям, где, как она знала, был Драко, и её член инстинктивно стал твёрдым от волн возбуждения, расходившихся по особняку.

И вот теперь, когда Гарри ворвался в спальню, он с ужасом увидел, что омега лежит в центре кровати, дрожа, но в остальном она была почти неподвижна, матрас под ней был весь липким, и её кожа сияла от пота, дыхание было оборванным и неровным.

Гарри разделся за несколько секунд, взобрался на кровать и накрыл тело омеги своим собственным.

— Драко, — прошептал он, убирая волосы омеги от её потного лица, нежно целуя глаза, пока они не открылись.

— Гарри, — хрипло ответил он, разведя ноги в стороны, лёжа под альфой, безмолвно умоляя его. Не думая и не колеблясь, Гарри перевернул Драко на живот, подцепил его бледные бёдра и, остановившись, только чтобы развести его великолепные круглые половинки, вогнал в него свой член.

Драко кончил почти сразу, его тело содрогалось, когда он рыдал в подушку и кончал липкими горячими урывками на уже пропитанные этим же простыни, откидываясь на член Гарри и крича, чтобы он не останавливался.

— Не буду, любовь моя, — успокоил его Гарри, проведя широкими руками по бокам дрожащей спины Драко, и взял его под бёдра, начав сильнее вколачиваться в него, комната вскоре заполнилась влажными хлюпающими звуками того, как член Гарри вонзался в переполненного Драко.

— Гарри, Боже мой, — Драко всё ещё всхлипывал, становясь на колени и прогнувшись спине, и повернулся к Гарри лицом для поцелуя. — Действительно ли это ты? — спросил он ошеломлённо, когда Гарри начал покусывать его губы.

— Это я, моя прелесть, я здесь, — сказал Гарри, прижимая его к себе и набирая темп, так что Драко вскрикнул и снова упал на кровать. — Такой мокрый… такой красивый, — застонал он, откинувшись назад, пока его бёдра продолжали двигаться взад и вперёд в бешеном, безжалостном темпе.

Драко невероятно сильно сжался вокруг него и внезапно взорвался ещё одним жестоко сильным оргазмом, пробравшем его до костей, которые, похоже, вспыхнули в огне удовольствия, пробегающего через него.

— Боже, Гарри, это слишком много! — омега притянула его за волосы из-за неустанной потребности, которая продолжала течь по её венам, даже когда член Гарри напрягся и заполнил её до такой степени, что она начала задыхаться.

— Я знаю, дорогой, — отчаянно произнёс Гарри. — Я знаю, что это больно. Скоро станет лучше, я обещаю. Я здесь, рядом с тобой.

Драко вскрикнул, прогнувшись, его веки были так тяжёлые, что он мог открыть глаза не более чем на несколько секунд.

— Так хорошо, — застонал он, держась за спинку кровати, когда толчки Гарри стали ещё интенсивнее, и сила тела альфы начала из раза в раз поступать в него, елозя его по кровати. — _Гарри_! — на этот раз его яростно трепещущие сокращения вокруг члена Гарри заставили альфу стиснуть зубы и застонать, кончая. Как только Драко вздрогнул, он вытащил из-под себя омегу и снова перевернул её на спину, безмолвно поцеловав, и умоляюще закричал. Он поднял её ноги и согнул их, кладя на тонкую омежью грудь, прежде чем накрыл её рот из-за того, как сжимался вокруг него Драко, чьи плотные, мягкие яички он грубо облизал, требовательно лаская, что заставило омегу безумно закричать. — _Да, Гарри_ , о, Боже, _пожалуйста_! — Драко не мог решить, хочет ли он, чтобы это течка продолжалась вечно, или он просто хотел, чтобы она наконец закончилась, чтобы мучительные импульсы удовольствия, которые пронзали его без остановки, как электрические разряды, прекратились. Он корчился под железной хваткой альфы и дрожал, когда его отверстие лизали, сосали и покусывали, когда Гарри загонял в него свой язык острыми толчками, жадно съедая его, вылизывая вкусное доказательство возбуждения Драко.

— Ты _такой_ вкусный, прелесть, — застонал Гарри, когда его член начал обильно сочиться и дёргаться, требуя, чтобы его вернули в Драко. — Я могу есть тебя днями напролёт.

Драко задохнулся, когда ему шире развели ноги, и лицо Гарри глубже ушло между его половинками, всё его лицо было в соках Драко, его язык дразняще скользил по краям его разбухшего отверстия.

— Гарри, пожалуйста, ты мне нужен, — хныкнул Драко, его рука скользнула вниз, чтобы почти невольно покачать своим членом.

— Драко, кончи так, — прорычал Гарри. — Кончи ради меня, просто от моего рта.

Драко как мог выгнулся и беспомощно повиновался Гарри, из стороны в сторону мотая головой, когда он оросил свою грудь, тёплые струйки потекли по его уже липкой коже. Он просунул руки в волосы Гарри, дёргая за его густые чёрные локоны и поджимая губы. Альфа просто приникла бёдрами к спине его и зарылась в него лицом, её слюна стекала по расщелине Драко вместе с его смазкой.

Омега выпустила волосы альфы и положила руки между своими бёдрами, шире разведя свои половинки, чтобы Гарри мог глубже протолкнуть свой язык вместе с пальцами.

— Да, — хныкнул он, когда Гарри немедленно зарылся лицом сильнее, покусывая его дырочку, а затем посасывая её. — Гарри, любимый, ты мне так нужен, — Гарри тихо зарычал, его громкие причмокивающие звуки заставили Драко задрожать. — Разве ты не хочешь трахнуть меня? Посмотри, как я намок для тебя… для твоего члена… Давай, Гарри, трахни меня. Покажи, как сильно ты меня хочешь, пожалуйста. Повяжи меня узлом, Гарри, растяни мою дырочку своим узлом… — Он продолжал свои бессмысленные бормотания, пока Гарри, наконец, не зарычал и не отступил, сведя ноги Драко вместе и перекинув их в сторону, так что омега снова была брошена на бок. Драко закричал, когда Гарри толкнулся в него, его задница с благодарностью втянула в себя член альфы, и волны свежего возбуждения мгновенно просочились из него. Гарри держал Драко под живот, перенёс вес на руки и начал вдалбливаться в омегу. Она попыталась подняться на руки и колени, но сила толчков альфы была так сильна, что она едва могла вдохнуть достаточно воздуха, не говоря уже о том, чтобы двигаться. Драко отчаянно хотел, чтобы Гарри повязал узел, отчаянно хотел почувствовать, как его дырочка будет широко растянута, почти за пределами того, что он сможет вынести. Он закричал в ожидании, его запыхавшиеся вскрики заставили Гарри ещё сильнее вонзаться в него, их стоны смешались со звуком хлопающей друг по друге кожей. Член Драко тёрся о простыни, пока Гарри безжалостно втрахивал его в кровать, а его член попадал по простате с каждым ударом. Подмахивая задницей, подстраиваясь под толчки альфы, Драко издал предупреждающий вскрик и снова кончил, его член извергался под ним, размазывая сперму по его животу, которая впитывалась в уже мокрые простыни. Член Гарри начал набухать у основания, и его руки сжались на бёдрах омеги, пока он не почувствовал, как мышцы напрягаются под его хваткой, а его рычание заставляет Драко хныкать и дрожать, безотчётно обнажая шею, чтобы альфа могла крепко сжать зубы на его мягком затылке. Когда он почувствовал, что первый всплеск тепла затопил его внутренности, Драко вздохнул и повалился на кровать, а Гарри, наконец, разжал зубы, зажатые на шее Драко, его рычание смягчилось до нежного хныканья, когда он лизнул свой укус. Он вздрагивал, кончая в омегу, решительно толкаясь, пока его огромный узел не набух и не остался внутри, запечатывая омегу, Гарри громко дышал, пока лежал поверх своего возлюбленного. Драко чувствовал, что его ведёт, его веки всё ещё были тяжелы, хотя на этот раз не из-за оцепенения, вызванного течкой, а из-за чистой дымки блаженства, которая накрыла его после всех этих оргазмов. Его задница крепко держала член Гарри, и несколько минут спустя Драко понял, что тот не смягчается внутри. — У тебя все ещё стоит, — слабо хныкнул он, повернув голову, чтобы обратиться к Гарри через плечо.

— Да, уверен, что так и есть, — Гарри улыбнулся куда-то в шею Драко, поудобнее перехватывая вялое тельце под ним, и, чтобы они смогли удобно лежать на боку, альфа, обхватила свою омегу, прижимая её к себе. — Ты чувствуешь себя лучше, дорогой?

— На данный момент, немного, — Драко вздохнул, откинувшись назад, чтобы Гарри смог мокро поцеловать его. — Но никуда не уходи, хорошо?

— Я буду здесь, — мягко пообещал Гарри. — Прости, что меня не было рядом, когда у тебя началась течка, прелесть, прости меня.

— Всё в порядке, ты не знал, — вздохнул Драко. — Да и я не знал. Появление первых течек должно быть непредсказуемым.

— Отныне ты будешь знать, когда ожидать их, — Гарри проложил дорожку поцелуйчиков вдоль маленького бледного плеча. — Спи, моя прелесть. Я возьму тебя снова, когда ты проснёшься, — он улыбнулся, вызвав этим дрожь, которая прошла через омегу, когда та услышала это обещание.

В течение первых двух дней его течки всё это повторялось вновь и вновь с тех пор, как Драко проснулся, Гарри решил не доводить до той агонии, которой Драко страдал в течение первых нескольких часов без него. Альфа была терпелива и щедра на своё внимание, никогда не покидая Драко больше, чем на несколько минут. К третьему вечеру они вконец ослабли от бесконечных сеансов мягкого покачивания друг на друге, Гарри скользил в омегу и выходил из неё часами напролёт, их рты сливались вместе в бесконечных поцелуях, которые оставляли их рты опухшими и красными.

На четвертый день они сплелись друг с другом рано утром, их дыхание было неровным, тела покрылись потом, узел Гарри пульсировал в опухшей дырочке Драко.

— Ты понимаешь, — тихо произнёс Драко, поглаживая пальцами волосы Гарри и целуя его в лоб. — что мог сделать меня беременным? — дразняще спросил он, нежно кусая мочку уха Гарри. Широкое, мускулистое тело альфы, лежащее на Драко, напряглось, и он отстранил своё лицо от шеи Драко, чтобы посмотреть на того горящими ярко-зелёными глазами.

— Я это понимаю, — мягко ответил он, прикасаясь губами ко лбу Драко. — Знаешь, могу это представить…

— Что? — Драко нежно сжал зубами нижнюю губу Гарри.

— Ты… с опухшим животом, внутри которого будет наш щеночек, — прошептал Гарри, и Драко изогнулся, кусая свою губу, когда альфа погладила его по плоскому животу, и его задница сжалась вокруг узла внутри него.

— Гарри…

— Ты был бы великолепен, даже больше, чем уже есть, если бы это было возможно…

— Боже…

— Ты думаешь об этом, моя прелесть? От том, чтобы я обрюхатил тебя… и ты носил бы нашего ребёнка внутри себя?

— Гарри, пожалуйста, — Драко крепко поцеловал его, сильно сжимая руки и ноги вокруг альфы.

— Ты думал об этом? — повторил Гарри, медленно разрывая поцелуй. Драко зарылся лицом в шею Гарри, сильно покраснев, его тело слегка дрожало.

— Да… — наконец прошептал он. Гарри длинно застонал.

— Не думаю, что хоть кто-нибудь из нас хорошо справляется с ожиданием этого, — пробормотал он и начал грызть свежие синяки на шее Драко. — Блять, выходи за меня, а?

Драко легонько засмеялся.

— Я выйду за тебя сегодня же, если ты захочешь, и ты это знаешь.

— Хм… — Гарри уткнулся губами Драко в нос. — Полагаю, это не слишком абсурдно? Жениться на том, кого ты знаешь всего два месяца или около того?

— Какая разница? — Драко провёл руками по твёрдой, широкой спине Гарри. — Я никогда не стану ничьим другим. Или ты планируешь поискать себе где-нибудь ещё одну омегу? — игриво спросил он, сузив глаза. На этот раз засмеялся Гарри.

— Я бы не смог, даже если бы захотел, — нежно ответил он. — Как я уже говорил, ты полностью владеешь мной. Ты завладел мной с того момента, как я впервые увидел тебя.

Драко на это просто мягко улыбнулся, проведя кончиком носа по щеке Гарри.

— Аналогично, — выдохнул он. Потом была небольшая пауза, когда эти двое глубоко целовались, их языки лениво сражались друг с другом, пока их рты синхронно двигались. Когда они отстранили друг от друга несколько минут спустя, Гарри снова положил голову на плечо Драко, и омега начала осторожно убаюкивать его, обнимая руками голову с беспорядочными чёрными вихрями на ней. — Только представь себе, какой будет скандал, — легко произнёс он.

— Какой скандал? — сонно спросил Гарри.

— Иметь внебрачного ребёнка, ещё до того, как мы должным образом заявили друг на друга свои права, — мягко хихикнул Драко.

Гарри улыбнулся, но сразу не ответил.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что для мужчины-омеги немного сложнее зачать, не так ли, прелесть? — наконец неуверенно заговорил он. — Возможно, но сложно.

— Я это знаю, — сразу же ответил Драко, играясь с волосами Гарри. — Ты что, думаешь, я идиот что ли?

— Я думаю о тебе, как о много-много разных вещах, моя любовь, но идиота нигде в этом списке нет, — Гарри с любовью поцеловал его шею, а Драко игриво ущипнул альфу за плечо. — Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты на что-то возлагал все свои надежды, потому что если всё пойдет не так, как ты хочешь, и ты расстроишься, я сойду с ума, увидев тебя таким… Я просто не смогу видеть тебя несчастным, Драко.

— Знаешь, ты безнадёжен, — сказал Драко, нежно целуя его в щёку и крепче прижимая к себе. — Совершенно безнадёжны.

— Я знаю, — улыбнулся Гарри, отвечая на поцелуй.


	9. Chapter 9

Драко укусил себя за руку, чтобы не закричать, поскольку язык Гарри продолжал неустанно вонзаться в его попку, а плотные мышцы безрезультатно пытались удержать его внутри. Омега даже попыталась немного приподнять бёдра, подставляясь под язык Гарри, чтобы он наконец понял намёк и просто трахнуть его уже.

Но Гарри просто положил руку омеге на бедро, крепко сжав его, и, раскрыв половинки Драко другой рукой, начал шумно вылизывать его отверстие, языком ища сочившееся из Драко возбуждение, так, что омега абсолютно точно убедилась в том, что её альфа сумасшедшая.

— Гарри, — тихо застонал Драко, глянув через плечо. Он всё ещё был одет в белый махровый халат, в который он обернулся после душа, прямо перед тем, как Гарри схватил его и повалил на кровать, перевернул на живот и начал чуть ли не пожирать его задницу. Мягкая ткань собралась вокруг талии, и затянувшийся на поясе узел впился Драко в живот.

Услыша мягкий зов, Гарри усмехнулся, пока его язык всё ещё крутился в нём, расплёскивая прозрачную сладкую сиропную жидкость, которая сочилась почти непрерывным потоком из омеги. 

— Мне никогда этим не насытится, — наконец застонал Гарри, сжимая мягкую попку у себя под рукой. — Ты такой охуенно вкусный, прелесть, — Драко почувствовал, как разливается краска по его лицу, поэтому быстренько спрятался, обхватив руками голову. Его задница виляла в ритме языка Гарри, и омега снова застонала, когда руки альфы проскользнули под халат и начали поглаживать спину, и они были грубыми, но тёплыми. — Держи себя открытым для меня, — приказал Гарри, низко рыкнув, с громким хлюпающим звуком выпустив плоть вокруг ануса Драко изо рта. — Покажи мне свою миленькую дырочку, покажи, как ты течёшь для меня, — скуля, Драко повиновался, медленно заведя руки за спину, с силой провёл переплетёнными пальцами по складке, а затем потянул на себя, максимально широко раскрыв попку, и снова заскулил, когда почувствовал тёплое дыхание Гарри над своей мокрой дырочкой. — Посмотри на это, — благоговейно прошептал Гарри. — Посмотри, как ты намок для меня, как ты не перестаёшь течь, — он наклонился вперёд и зачерпнул языком эту жидкость, пробуя её на вкус. — Как так получилось, что ты прекрасен до самого своего последнего дюйма?

Драко слегка дрожал, пока руки Гарри блуждали по его бокам.

— Гарри, — ему стало трудно дышать, и он громко втянул воздух, когда альфа вдруг засунула в него палец вплоть до последнего сустава. — Да, — прошептал Драко. — Ещё, Гарри, _пожалуйста_.

С громким хлюпающим звуком Гарри вытащил палец, прежде чем с влажным, липким звуком, заставляющим их обоих стонать, вставил уже два.

— Ты и вправду их затягиваешь, — удивился Гарри, несколько раз высовывая и засовывая пальцы. — Такой красивый, — добавил он, слегка наклонившись, чтобы облизать растянутый вокруг пальцев сфинктер.

Драко стонал и извивался, его пальцы скользили по упругой, но мягкой плоти из-за смазки, которая лилась из него.

— Гарри, ну, давай же, — сказал он, с силой насаживаясь на пальцы. Тогда Гарри вытащил их, но почти сразу же сунул в него язык, а Драко издал еле слышное рычание. — Клянусь Богом, Гарри Поттер, если твой член не окажется внутри меня в следующие пять секунд… — он не закончил свою угрозу, вместо этого откинув голову назад, громко застонав, рефлекторно раздвинув попку ещё шире, чтобы насадиться на язык Гарри. Альфа слегка усмехнулась, но в конце концов вытащила язык и выпрямилась. Сжав одной рукой свой твёрдый член у основание, она направила головку в отверстие Драко, другой рукой проведя по его тонкому бедру. Затем лёгким движением бёдер огромный член Гарри исчез в безумно тугой задницы Драко. Омега закричала, когда её сразу полностью заполнили, жадно стискивая член своей альфы, застонала и начала тяжело дышать, когда Гарри стал жестоко ебать её, загоняя в матрац, пока Драко кричал беспомощно и признавая своё поражение, намочив халат выплеснувшейся спермой и превратившись в комок нервов, стоящий на коленях, на следующие несколько минут, пока альфа подходила к своему завершению. Гарри застонал, когда по нему ударил оргазм, совсем неглубоко толкаясь, не давая узлу сформироваться внутри омеги. Альфа слегка пошатнулась, держа внутри Драко только головку своего члена, когда кончила в него, а затем со вздохом упала рядом со своей омегой. — Ты не повязал меня, — слегка обиженно проворчал Драко, когда Гарри повернулся на бок и притянул омегу поближе, нежно покрывая поцелуями её лицо.

— Нет, я слишком хотел лежать вот так и смотреть на твоё лицо, — улыбнулся Гарри.

— Тогда в следующий раз возьми меня, положа на спину, — ответил Драко, слегка покусывая гаррин подбородок.

— Дай мне минутку, и я это сделаю, — глаза альфа потемнели, и Драко усмехнулся. Он перекинул одну ногу на талию Гарри и впился в его рот глубоким, голодным поцелуем, распробовав своё собственное сладкое возбуждение, и тихо застонал. Рука Гарри бродила по его спине, остановившись, чтобы нежно сжать задницу, прежде чем провести пальцами по складке. Альфа затолкала в омегу два пальца, согнув их внутри, чтобы зачерпнуть немного своей спермы. Прерывая поцелуй, Гарри засосал пальцы, положив их себе в рот, и Драко закусил губу, чтобы сдержать стон при виде этого.

Гарри протолкнул пальцы обратно в омегу, на этот раз ещё глубже и ещё грубее, так, что Драко начал задыхаться. Когда альфа вновь отняла руку, он схватил её за запястье, открыл рот и засосал пальцы, покрытые спермой, сам, поддерживая зрительный контакт. Глаза Гарри снова засияли, когда он повторил этот процесс ещё несколько раз, а Драко каждый раз облизывал его пальцы, пока, наконец, не наклонился вперёд и не поделился их общим вкусом с Гарри, и они дразнили друг друга языками, движущимися в унисон.

— О чём ты говорил ранее? — Драко немного отступил, чтобы бормотать это, слегка дёргаясь от каждого дальнейшим движения пальцев Гарри в нём.

— Ранее, чем что? — грубо спросил Гарри, слегка покусывая почти постоянно опухшие губы омеги.

— Когда… я только… вышел… из душа, — успел ответить Драко в перерывах между кусачими поцелуями Гарри.

— Ты имеешь в виду до того, как я напал на тебя, чтобы съесть твою задницу? — Гарри ухмыльнулся, прежде чем запечатать пухлый рот Драко поцелуем, разводя пальцы на подобии ножниц внутри него.

— Мммгх… — омега отчаянно вжалась в альфу, когда та впилась в её губы, делая их ещё более опухшими. — Да, до этого, — еле сумел выдохнуть Драко, когда его рот, наконец, был выпущен из сладкого плена, и всё его тело задрожало, когда Гарри начал интенсивнее массировать его простату.

Гарри откинул голову Драко назад и продолжил уверено кусать его шею, оставляя большие фиолетовые синяки после себя.

— Хм, дай-ка мне подумать… — он засосал поставленный им ранее засос, и омега застонала, протянув свою маленькую ручку к густым чёрным волосам Гарри и крепко сжимая их, когда как её задница рефлекторно сжималась вокруг пальцев альфы.

— Не похоже, что ты упорно над этим думаешь, — выкрикнул Драко, задохнувшись, когда Гарри быстро ввёл третий палец.

— Нет, и именно ты в этом виноват, — легонько рассмеялся Гарри, любуясь пёстрыми укусами любви, которыми ему удалось отметить всю шею своей омеги, наставив их по всей длине бледного красивого горла, теперь несущего на себе целую коллекцию засосов разных размеров. — Хм, что же это было? Ах да, — он вдруг отстранился. — Мистер и миссис Уизли посетят нас сегодня... Они родители Рона, — добавил он без необходимости. Драко закатил глаза.

— Я догадался, кто они, — сказал он, и Гарри резко ударил пальцами по простате, чтобы стереть эту кривую улыбку с его лица. Драко задохнулся и с негромким хныканьем слегонца ударил Гарри по плечу. — Перестань, — пробормотал он невинно, наклонясь, чтобы лизнуть линию челюсти альфы.

— Они будут рады познакомиться, — тихо произнёс Гарри. — То есть я знаю, что они будут на свадьбе на следующей неделе, но было бы здорово, если бы ты встретился с ними раньше — они мне как семья. Моя семья, — поправил он себя.

— Тогда я бы тоже хотел с ними познакомиться, — улыбнулся Драко и поцеловал кончик носа, ласково поглаживая его лицо.

— В самом деле? — Гарри выглядел довольным.

— Да, — мягко засмеялся Драко. — Почему ты так удивлён?

Гарри выглядел задумчивым, даже несмотря на то, что всё ещё продолжал осторожно двигать пальцами в Драко, аккуратно вынимая их и вставляя обратно.

— Не знаю, — наконец ответил он. — Я прекрасно осознаю, что ты застенчив, и более чем осторожен. Поэтому я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я заставляю тебя делать то, чего ты не хочешь.

На это Драко только нежно поцеловал Гарри.

— Я сделаю всё, чтобы ты был счастлив, ты же это знаешь, — улыбнулся он. — Кроме того, если они твоя семья, это делает их и моей семьёй. Так что, да, я хочу с ними познакомиться.

Гарри поцеловал его в ответ, несколько секунд легонько посасывая его язык.

— Я так сильно люблю тебя, просто до абсурда.

Драко снова засмеялся.

— Мне знакомо это чувство, я и сам схожу с ума, когда дело касается тебя.

Гарри ухмыльнулся и в последний раз ударил по простате, прежде чем вытащить пальцы. Он обсасывал их в течение нескольких секунд, Драко же дрожал при виде этого, а затем перекатился так, что оказался сверху своей прекрасной омеги, задрал её ноги и всунул вновь вставшую эрекцию обратно за один раз.

— До их прихода ещё есть время, — пробормотала альфа в щёку Драко, а тот громко застонал и обхватил руками её шею. — К счастью, я уже придумал, чем мы в это время займёмся, — закончил Гарри.

 

***

 

Драко слегка дёрнулся и последовал за Гарри вниз, чтобы поприветствовать семью Уизли. Альфа рванула вниз по лестнице, её настроение было явно приподнятым, и Драко улыбнулся этому.

Когда они вошли в обширную гостиную, Гарри издал радостный визг и шагнул вперёд, чтобы затащить маленькую, пухленькую женщину себе на руки. У неё были густые рыжие волосы, чуть седеющие на висках, что делало её похожей на большую булочку с корицей, а искусно вышитая шаль была небрежно накинута на её плечи. У неё было самое доброе лицо, которое Драко когда-либо видел, и её карие глаза с обожанием поблескивали, когда она обхватила щёку Гарри одной рукой.

Её муж был высоким худым человеком с рыжими волосами и залысиной на макушке. Он пожал руки Гарри, обхватив его кисть ещё и второй, и весело рассмеялся над чем-то несерьёзным, что Гарри пробормотал ему на ухо. Альфа проводила их к плюшевому дивану, прежде чем оглянуться назад и найти взглядом Драко, который нервно завис у входа в комнату.

— Солнышко, — Гарри протянул руку и обнадеживающе улыбнулся. — Подойди, — Нервно скручивая край плотно облегающего белого джемпера между пальцами, Драко споткнулся, бросив кроткую улыбку на пару пожилых рыжеволосых бет, когда вложил свою руку в гаррину, позволяя альфе сомкнуть пальцы вокруг его кисти и притянуть близко к себе. — Знакомьтесь, это мой Драко... — начал Гарри, обнимая его за тонкую талию и сжимая её. — Драко Малфой, — поспешил исправиться он, опустив взгляд и слегка покраснев, хотя и не так сильно, как Драко, который чуть слышно пролепетал, склонив голову:

— Здравствуйте!

— Рон так много о тебе рассказывал, — улыбнулся Артур Уизли. — Он очень тебя любит.

— Эта любовь взаимна, — робко ответил Драко, наконец, шагнув вперёд, чтобы пожать руку пожилому человеку. — Рад, что встретился с Вами, мистер Уизли.

— Пожалуйста, зови меня Артуром, — тепло сказал мужчина. — Это мама Рона, Молли, — он аккуратно перебросил руку через плечо своей жены. Драко шагнул вперёд и взял руку, которую предложила ему миссис Уизли, наклонившись над ней и легко прижав губы к обратной стороне ладони.

— Приятно познакомиться, миссис Уизли, — мягко произнёс он. Молли тихо рассмеялась.

— Ну и ну, да ты настоящий джентльмен, — ласково сказала она, поглаживая Драко по лицу. — Ты безумно красив, мой дорогой, просто великолепен, — Драко снова покраснел и отступил в круг рук Гарри. — Я слышала рассказы о том, что омеги были поистине потрясающими, но ты — это совсем другая история, — она бросила на Гарри понимающий взгляд.

— О, давайте присядем, — предложил Гарри, снова покраснев, из-за чего чета Уизли смеялась, пока они все не уселись.

Через некоторое время им подали чай, после чего и сам Рон, наконец, вошёл в комнату, как обычно занятый звонком, но быстро повесил трубку при виде родителей. Он усмехнулся и обнял маму так же, как это сделал Гарри, присев между ней и отцом и взволнованно болтая с ними.

Драко был поражён тем, насколько комфортно он чувствовал себя в их компании. Он сидел, прижавшись к Гарри, их руки были переплетены, и ему совсем не составило труда быть частью разговора, присоединяясь к нему без особых усилий и смеясь вместе со всеми, не чувствуя себя посторонним. Уизли были невероятно мягки к нему, миссис Уизли разговаривала с ним с той же материнской любовью, с которой она говорила с Гарри и Роном, а мистер Уизли выражал своё изумление тому, сколько информации Драко удалось прочитать за такое короткое время с момента его знакомства с их миром.

Тёплая атмосфера, которую можно найти только среди настоящей семьи, заставило сердце Драко тосковать по своим родителям. Поэтому он был рад, когда Рон начал рассказ об их с Гарри приключениях в подростковом возрасте, когда они шастали ночью в своих волчьих формах везде, где только можно, потому что тогда Драко не нужно было ни о чём говорить в течение нескольких минут. Он слушал рассказ Рона, но всё это время не мог не пожелать, чтобы здесь были и его собственные родители, с которыми они бы точно также сидели, и Гарри был бы таким же дружелюбным с ними, как и с четой Уизли.

Гарри, конечно, заметил странное меланхоличное настроение Драко и осторожно отвёл его в сторону, когда они все встали, чтобы перейти в столовую на обед.

— Ты в порядке, моя прелесть? — спросил он, с тревогой вглядываясь в глаза Драко. — Почему ты выглядишь таким опечаленным? Тебе они… не понравились?

— Гарри, они просто замечательные, — Драко положил руки на щёки Гарри и встал на носочки, чтобы нежно поцеловать его. — Я люблю их и уже чувствую своей семьёй.

Гарри восторженно и очень душевно улыбнулся, прежде чем медленно вернуться к своему предыдущему обеспокоенному выражению.

— Но ты не очень хорошо выглядишь…

— Ничего страшного, — Драко быстро отвернулся, потому что теперь, когда Гарри спросил его об этом, его глаза внезапно наполнились неожиданным слезами, и прекрасное лицо его матери всплыло из глубин его разума.

— Драко, — в шёпоте Гарри отчётливо прозвучала паника, и тогда он прижался губами омеге ко лбу. — Пожалуйста, детка, скажи мне, что случилось?

— Какая глупость, — пробормотал Драко, смахивая слёзы. — Я просто… Я скучаю по моим родителям, вот и всё.

— Это не глупость, — незамедлительно ответил Гарри, слегка нахмурив брови. — Они твои родители, моя прелесть. И ты не видел их несколько месяцев. Конечно, ты скучаешь по ним, они же твоя семья. 

— Всё нормально, я в порядке, — Драко прислонился щекой к плечу Гарри и вздохнул. — И теперь ты моя семья, Гарри. Ты всё, что мне нужно.

Гарри немного отступил и улыбнулся в поцелуй, которым он накрыл рот своей омеги.

— Я люблю тебя, — напомнил он Драко. — И никогда не перестану пытаться сделать тебя счастливым.

Прежде чем Драко смог открыть рот, чтобы ответить, раздался оглушительно громкий визг:

— Гарри!

Гарри обернулся, а Драко, нахмурив брови, повернулся на звук и увидел, как к ним подбежала молоденькая девушка, примерно одного с ним возраста, с длинными рыжими волосами как у Рона и его родителей.

— Джинни! — воскликнул Гарри, и Драко отшатнулся от лёгкого шока, когда девушка бросилась к Гарри, обняв его за шею и крепко прижав к себе. В голове Драко раздался рёв, а собственническая ярость промчалась по его венам, растекаясь по ним как яд. Омега стиснула челюсть, руки сжались в кулаки, Драко со злостью затрясся, наблюдая, как женщина с довольно красивым лицом обнимает Гарри… Его Гарри. Вероятно, почувствовав это, тот мягко выпутался из объятий, бросив извиняющийся взгляд на Драко. — Очень рад тебя видеть, давненько не виделись, — ласково сказал он.

— Давненько?! Прошло уже несколько месяцев! — пронзительно сказала девушка, а затем, прежде чем Драко успел моргнуть, наклонилась и прижалась ртом к Гарри, громко целуя его. — Это извинение за то, что пропустила твой День Рождения, — тихо хихикнула она. — Извини, я не смогла прийти на вечеринку.

Драко был буквально на грани трансформации и вгрызания в шею этой девки. Он дрожал так сильно, что боялся, что не сможет себя контролировать.

И тогда Гарри подошёл к нему, прижал его одной крепкой рукой к своей груди и развернул к девушке.

— Джинни, это Драко. Мой Драко, — произнёс он снова, и на этот раз он не покраснел, вместо этого гордо задрав нос.

— О, да, конечно, — ярко улыбнувшись, сказала Джинни. — Рон так много о тебе рассказывал, — она протянула руку, но Драко не потрудился поцеловать, а вместо этого жёстко встряхнул её и выдал девушке скупую улыбку, прежде чем обернул обе руки вокруг груди Гарри и поднял голову для обнадеживающего поцелуя, который Гарри незамедлительно даровал ему, влажно посасывая его губы в течение нескольких секунд. — Вы, ребята, должно быть очень рады свадьбе! Как там с приготовлениями?

— Ох, не спрашивай, Рон под конец сведёт нас с ума, — вздохнул Гарри. — Он говорит, что организатор свадьбы — это кошмар, но, честно говоря, твой брат — ещё хуже.

Джинни засмеялась.

— Могу это представить. Кстати, куда все подевались?

— Мы как раз собирались поесть, пойдём, присоединяйся к нам, — Гарри снова кивнул в сторону столовой, и они втроём, а Гарри с Драко всё ещё крепко держась друг за друга, направились туда, чтобы присоединиться к остальным Уизли.

Позже в тот же вечер, попрощавшись с семьёй Уизли, Гарри и Драко потащились обратно в свои покои, время от времени останавливаясь, чтобы поцеловаться и пообжиматься. Гарри поднял Драко на руки, чтобы тот смог охватить ногами его талию, а затем просто отнёс его в свои комнаты, пока омега тихо посмеивалась над тем, как Гарри держал её на руках.

Они медленно занимались горячей любовью, Драко выгибался и стонал, а альфа жадно оттягивала его маленькие розовые сосочки, посасывала их и покусывала, пока они не стали опухшими и тёмно-красными. Гарри легонько прикусывал свежие засосы, расположившиеся на бледной коже Драко так, что почти всё его тело было покрыто красными и фиолетовыми пятнами. Гарри не переставая двигаться внутри него, глубоко и мучительно, так, что омега кончила трижды, прежде чем альфа, наконец, повязала их, набухнув внутри, наполняя её до краев своей спермой.

После этого Драко довольный лежал под Гарри, долго целуя его, охотно подставляя открытый рот, чтобы Гарри засунул свой язык внутрь, облизывая и щекоча. Когда рот омеги, наконец, был освобождён, она вздохнула и уткнулась мордочкой в шею своей альфе, нежно облизывая там всё и покусывая. 

— Она мне не нравится, — пробормотал Драко, и Гарри сразу понял, о ком идёт речь.

— Драко, — ласково протянул он. — Я уже говорил тебе о Джинни… Мы были вместе несколько месяцев, когда я был моложе, но на этом всё.

— Да, вы расстались, и теперь ты со мной, — прорычал Драко, и Гарри был странно взволнован явным собственничеством, проскользнувшем в тоне омеги.

— Да, я с тобой, — мягко сказал Гарри, снова целуя Драко. — Я твой, а ты мой, и мы поженимся через несколько дней.

— И она больше не прикоснётся к тебе, — горячо сказал Драко, сжимая руки вокруг Гарри. — Я вырву ей глотку, клянусь.

Гарри снова поцеловал его, позволяя Драко яростно кусать его губы, пока он немного не успокоился.

— Она не прикоснётся ко мне. Договорились? — он поцеловал Драко в лоб.

— Угу, — пробормотал Драко куда-то в щёку Гарри. — Мне жаль, что я так себя веду, но это то, что я не могу контролировать.

Гарри засмеялся.

— Прелесть, если бы ты попросил меня постоять и посмотреть, как другой мужчина целует тебя, я бы даже не задумался, прежде чем переломить ему шею, как спичку, — весело сказал он, и Драко закусил губу от волнения, которое пронзило его при этих словах. — Тебе не нужно извиняться. Прости, что позволил ей поцеловать себя.

— Да, ты слишком добр, это может быть опасно для твоего здоровья, — дразняще подтвердил Драко. — Сомневаюсь, что ты смог бы остановить её, даже если бы захотел.

Гарри усмехнулся.

— Они действительно тебе понравились? Мистер и миссис Уизли?

— Они действительно мне понравились, — заверил его Драко, зачёсывая волосы назад, убирая их с лица. — Они замечательные, добрые, и я очень рад стать частью твоей семьи, — Драко прижал свою щёку к плечу Гарри и вздохнул, и затаённая грусть проскользнула в этом звуке.

Сердце Гарри болело за Драко, и он быстро решил, что собирается дать ему то, чего он так явно и так отчаянно желал.


	10. Chapter 10

Гарри услышал взволнованную болтовню, когда приблизился к своим покоям, и улыбнулся. Войдя внутрь, он увидел Драко, стоящего на круглой подставке, стилиста и её помощника, которые парили вокруг него, прикладывая к нему различные материалы, пока тот смотрелся в огромное зеркало, стоящее перед ним, и у него было такое выражение лица, как будто его домогались.

Гарри ухмыльнулся, увидев отражение Драко в зеркале, и омега обернулась, посмотрев на альфу с ответной улыбкой.

— Мистер Поттер, Вам нельзя здесь находиться! — горячо сказала Фелиция, которая и была стилистом. — Это плохая примета.

— Но его костюм ещё даже не готов, — засмеялся Гарри, когда вошёл. Хотя Драко и стоял на подставке, всё равно доходил своей альфе только до подбородка. Гарри нежно поцеловал его в лоб и тихо заговорил с ним. — Вы же уже почти закончили? — он убрал с его лица несколько прекрасных золотых порядок волос.

Драко вздохнул.

— Я сказал ей выбрать что угодно, я не знаю, и меня не волнует, ни какой материал лучше всего подойдёт, ни какой лучше всего сделать вырез, — нахмурился он. — Честно говоря, мне всё равно, что на меня наденут, я бы вышел за тебя и будучи в своей пижаме, если бы мог, да и я знаю, что это всё достаточно дорого.

Гарри усмехнулся.

— Всё только лучшее для тебя, прелесть, и ты знаешь, что я не хочу, чтобы было по-другому, — сказал Гарри, целуя Драко в нос.

— Ты бы хотел надеть белое? — вмешалась Фелиция.

— Не вижу смысла, — криво улыбнувшись, ответил Драко. — Уверяю Вас, я не девственник. Спросите у него, если Вам нужно подтверждение, — и он указал на Гарри, на что тот усмехнулся.

— Я даже считаю, что в более чем значительной степени позаботился об этом, — кивнул Гарри, и Фелиция покачала головой, закатив глаза. — Мы могли бы сходить убедиться в этом ещё парочку раз, если хочешь, — он повернулся к Драко и аккуратно провёл рукой по скуле, пока тот отсмеивался.

— Я всё слышу, — сказала Фелиция, делая грозное лицо.

— Ну, я и не пытался говорить тише, — нахально произнёс Гарри. Затем он повернулся к Драко. — Если вы здесь закончили, то ты можешь ускользнуть отсюда ненадолго — к тебе посетители.

— Ко мне? — Драко выглядел растерянным. — Кто?

Гарри улыбнулся и взял его за руку.

— Ты можешь сам пойти и посмотреть.

Драко легко сошёл с подставки и пошёл к выходу из комнаты, идя рука об руку с Гарри.

— Я ещё не закончила с тобой! — запротестовала Фелиция.

— Честно говоря, Фелиция, мне всё равно, что Вы выберете, — Драко вздохнул и повернулся. — Просто сделайте мне этот глупый костюм; меня не волнуют детали.

Стилист оскорблённо посмотрела на него, и Гарри рассмеялся над её выражением лица.

— Он будет выглядеть сногсшибательно даже в мешке, Фелли, — сказал он. — Просто сделай ему то, что, по твоему мнению, подойдёт ему лучше всего — без каких-либо ограничений.

Фелиция лукаво усмехнулась.

— Как и для Вашего костюма?

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Ты же знаешь, что я предпочитаю чёрные костюмы. Но кроме этого нет никаких ограничений.

Оставив стилиста с улыбкой на лице, альфа и её омега выбрались из комнаты, качая головами и тихо смеясь. Однако, когда они спустились по лестнице и направились к гостиной, Гарри остановил Драко, обхватив его за талию.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что если тебя это как-то не устроит, то я ни в коем случае этого не хотел, — сказала альфа с немного тревожным выражением на лице.

— Да, о чём ты? — Драко нахмурился в замешательстве.

Гарри вздохнул.

— Пойдём, милый, — и он снова потянул Драко за собой.

Тот был искренне смущён словами и поведением Гарри. С чего бы ему быть недовольным посетителями? Да и Гарри, конечно же, никогда бы ему не навредил, Драко это точно знал. Что происходит..?

А потом Драко остановился. Осматриваясь вокруг, в безмолвном благоговении, в удивительно большой комнате стояли его родители.

Люциус Малфой был высоким, худым человеком с острыми чертами лица. У него относительно длинные светлые волосы с паутинкой седины, что были собраны в небольшой хвостик на затылке. Выражение его лица было тяжёлым и серьёзным, как будто он никогда не улыбался — сказать по-правде, так и есть. Его светло-голубые глаза были довольно холодны и смотрели с хитринкой. Его руки были мозолистыми и выглядели так, как будто он проводил дни напролёт, выполняя тяжёлую ручную работу и ничего, кроме неё.

Нарцисса Малфой была почти так же красива, как и её сын. Светлые волосы, густые и длинные, были завязаны в низкий топ-кнот, и в её серебряных глазах было такое же очаровательное тепло, как и в ртутных глазах Драко. Её черты были безумно нежными, а кожа совершенно чистой, но она тоже несла на себе усталый след, пережив физическое напряжение. Хотя Драко и был очень похож на своего отца, но больше всё же походил на мать — та же ослепительная улыбка, та же маленькая фигурка, та же мягкая красота.

Пара была одета очень просто; не потрёпанно, но очень скромно. Пальто Люциуса выглядело немного поношенным, но было свежим и чистым, рубашка слегка поблекла, но была хорошо выглажена. Юбка Нарциссы была не очень модной, но аккуратной, а блузка хорошо облегала её стройную фигуру.

Драко громко вдохнул, уставившись на них двоих, стоящих там, и пристальные взгляды его родителей тут же переместились, упав на Драко.

Глаза Нарциссы наполнились восторженными слезами, и она протянула руки с мягким:

— Драко!

Омега побежала к ней, её глаза тоже были переполнены слезами, и крепко обняла её, хрипло прокричав женщине в шею:

— Мама! О, мама, как же я рад тебя видеть!

Драко откинулся назад, и Нарцисса обхватила его лицо нежными пальцами.

— Мой прекрасный мальчик, посмотри на себя! Ты выглядишь как принц!

Драко слегка рассмеялся сквозь слёзы.

— Я скучал по тебе, мама, — мягко сказал он, прежде чем медленно повернуться к Люциусу. — Здравствуй, отец, — его глаза, всё ещё наполненные слезами, с надеждой смотрели на Малфоя-старшего.

Люциус смотрел на Драко, как будто что-то тщательно обдумывал. Однако, когда Драко заговорил с ним, он кивнул и ответил:

— Ты хорошо выглядишь, Драко. Намного лучше, чем я ожидал лицезреть, увидев сбежавшего из дому мальчика.

Драко слегка опустил голову и кивнул.

— Я сожалею об этом, отец. Я только лишь хотел помочь…

— Да, я не сомневаюсь, — холодно перебил его Люциус. — Тем не менее, я рад, что ты в безопасности и здоров. Как я вижу, более чем здоров, — он ещё раз оглядел щедро украшенную комнату, прежде чем его взгляд приземлился на Гарри, который стоял, наблюдая за ним с немного ожесточённым выражением красивого молодого лица и неодобрением к холодному обращению Люциуса с его сыном.

— Мама, отец, — Драко протянул руку Гарри, который медленно подошёл и взял её. — Это Гарри, Гарри По…

— Гарри Поттер, — Люциус Малфой повёл носом. — Конечно, единственный и неповторимый. И да, мы с Вами уже знакомы, как бы мне к Вам теперь обращаться…

— Как к зятю, — невозмутимо ответил Гарри. — Я жених Вашего сына и его альфа.

Драко посмотрел на Гарри диким глазами, но потом с опозданием вспомнил, что его родители уже знали о существовании оборотней, ведь в Роду его матери на самом деле в прошлом были волки.

— Ах, да, — сказал Люциус. — Мой сын — омега, — и слегка скривил губы. Драко выглядел ещё более расстроенным, и Гарри крепко сжал его руку.

—  _Моя_ омега, — напомнил ему Гарри, предупреждение ясно читалось в его тоне. Люциус моргнул и кивнул.

— Конечно, — он попытался казаться как можно более вежливым на этот раз.

— Приятно снова видеть Вас, миссис Малфой, — улыбнулся Гарри, а затем поцеловал руку Нарциссы, также как Драко поцеловал Молли Уизли.

— И нам Вас, мистер Поттер, — без колебаний улыбнулась Нарцисса.

— Пожалуйста, просто Гарри, — настаивала альфа.

— Вы встречались раньше? — Драко нахмурился.

— Именно Гарри пошёл искать нас, — тепло ответила Нарцисса. — Он рассказал нам всё, дорогой. Мы с твоим отцом вне себя от радости за вас обоих. Все наши благословения и любовь с тобой.

— Ты ведь придёшь на свадьбу, не так ли? — Драко спросил чуть отчаянно.

— Я предложил им остаться с нами до свадьбы… — тихо начал Гарри.

— О, да, это было бы замечательно! — сказал Драко радостно.

— Но они отказались, — Гарри посмотрел на него извиняющимся взглядом.

Драко умоляюще посмотрел на мать.

— Оставайся, мам, это всего лишь на четыре дня, — умолял он.

— Нет, — твёрдо сказал Люциус Малфой. — Мы собирались встретиться с вами прямо в день вашей свадьбы, но мистер Поттер настоял, чтобы мы пришли к тебе до этого по крайней мере один раз.

— Любовь моя, ты был подавлен в течение нескольких дней, я просто хотел подбодрить тебя, — тихо произнёс Гарри. Взгляды Драко и Нарцисса переместились на него.

— Я хочу кое-что сказать тебе, дорогой, — тепло начала Нарцисса. — Ты никогда не смог бы найти кого-нибудь, кто любил бы тебя больше, чем этот молодой человек.

Драко сильно покраснел.

— Я знаю, — он сжал руку Гарри. — Мне очень повезло, мам.

— Это мне повезло, — улыбнулся Гарри и поцеловал Драко в макушку. — О, как невежливо с моей стороны, пожалуйста, присаживайтесь. Уверен, вы сможете остаться на чай.

Люциус выглядел достаточно любезным, когда сел рядом со своей женой. Сердце Гарри забилось в два раза быстрее, когда он смотрел, как его омега, наконец, стала похожа на своё старое доброе «я», когда взволнованно болтала со своим родителям, — с матерью в большинстве своём — готовила для них чай так, как им нравилось, описывала свадебные приготовления и рассказывала им о своём проявлении.

Нарцисса внимательно слушала, похлопывая сына по руке или щеке, в приподнятом настроении глядя на счастливого Драко. Люциус время от времени кивал, слегка улыбаясь, и не менял положения, сидя с прямой спиной.

Гарри внимательно наблюдал за этим человеком — он достаточно обнаружил в прошлом Люциуса Малфоя, чтобы опасаться его, но что ему не нравилось в нём , так это то, как он, казалось, оставался в стороне от своего сына даже после нескольких месяцев разлуки. Это, казалось, делало Драко немного несчастным, а Гарри не мог этого вынести.

Когда через час Малфои поднялись, чтобы уйти, Драко снова крепко обнял свою мать.

— Мам, обещай, что придёшь на свадьбу, — прошептал он.

— Мы ни за что на свете не пропустим этого, дорогой, — мягко ответила она.

Гарри протянул руку Люциусу Малфою.

— Было приятно снова увидеться с Вами, — сказал он пожилому человеку. Люциус кивнул и пожал руку Гарри.

— Аналогично, мистер Поттер.

— Я договорился о поездке домой, — тихо раздался голос Рона, и все повернулись, чтобы увидеть, как он стоит у двери, вежливо улыбаясь. — А также машина будет ждать вас, чтобы привести сюда в день свадьбы.

Гарри остался позади и наблюдал, как Драко последовал за своими родителями и спустился вниз по парадным ступенькам к машине, просунув голову в окно и в последний раз поцеловав свою маму в щёчку. Как только машина скрылась за воротами, Драко побежал назад по лестнице и бросился к Гарри, прыгая в его объятия, на что альфа только тихо рассмеялась.

— Я так понимаю, я ничего не испортил? — спросил он, мягко поглаживая волосы омеги. — Ты счастлив?

— Я в восторге, идиот, — пробормотал Драко ему в шею, крепко обхватив всеми четырьмя конечностями. — Я люблю тебя, Гарри, — он поднял голову и глубоко целовал его в течение нескольких долгих секунд. — Спасибо, — прошептал он, как только отстранился.

— Не благодари, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Это меньшее, что я мог для тебя сделать, моя прелесть.

— Почему ты думал, что я расстроюсь? — Драко нахмурился.

— Ты никогда не хочешь говорить о своей семье, — мягко ответил Гарри, пожав плечами. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты думал, что я лезу не в своё дело.

— Гарри, весь я, полностью — это всё твоё дело, — серьёзно произнёс Драко. — Ты имеешь полное право на меня и мою семью.

Гарри нежно поцеловал его в ответ на это.

— Твой отец всегда такой? — наконец-то спросил он.

Драко вздохнул, прижимая лоб к плечу Гарри.

— Вот почему я колебался. Я знал, что он тебе не понравится. И да, он всегда такой — не дружелюбный он человек, мой отец. Но ты не должен использовать это против него.

— Не буду, — любезно пообещал Гарри. — Кроме того, теперь они и моя семья.

Драко улыбнулся и поцеловал Гарри в шрам на лбу.

— Я люблю тебя, — повторил он шёпотом.

— Я люблю тебя больше, — улыбнулся Гарри.

— Тогда отведите меня наверх и докажите это, — Драко ухмыльнулся, смотря на альфу с дерзким блеском в глазах.

Гарри охотно доказывал это в течение следующих нескольких часов.

 

***

 

День свадьбы в конце сентября выдался ярким и солнечным. Драко и Гарри спали в разных комнатах по настоянию миссис Уизли. Гарри был этим очень потрясён, когда всего лишь пожелал Драко спокойной ночи и поцеловал его, как показалось Молли слишком страстно и долго, поэтому она прочистила горло и отправила Гарри восвояси, даже когда альфа продолжила бросать несчастные, тоскующие взгляды через плечо на очень забавного и нахально улыбающегося Драко, который махал ему рукой, пытаясь сдержать смех.

Утром дня свадьбы Гарри позавтракал в гостевой спальне, где он, собственно, спал, а затем спустился вниз, чтобы проверить приготовления. Рон и организатор свадьбы были заняты тем, что кричали друг на друга, оба красные, и Гарри старательно избегал приближаться к ним.

Видя, что дождя на этот день не предвидется, лужайки позади особняка были выбраны в качестве места проведения свадьбы. Красивая кованая арка, под которой Гарри и Драко должны были пожениться, была выкрашена в белый цвет и обёрнута белыми лилиями и орхидеями, а стулья были аккуратно расставлены напротив неё через проход посередине, усыпанный белыми лепестками роз. Гарри категорически отказался от того, чтобы свадьба превратилась в какое-то зрелище, и он как и Драко хотели, чтобы это было тихим, сугубо личным делом. Рон просто указал на то, что даже если бы Гарри и позвал только самых близких ему людей, всё равно пришло бы минимум сто человек.

И поэтому они тщательно составили список самых близких друзей и партнёров Гарри, пригласили пару достойных членов из прессы, которые, как они знали, сообщат о свадьбе с элегантностью и вкусом, и запланировали простую, но стильную свадьбу.

Как только Гарри осмотрел территорию и дал разрешение на добавление нескольких небольших деталей относительно еды и украшений, он быстро заглянул в бальный зал, где будет проходить приём. Там уже стояло несколько круглых столов, всё было готово, и сцена для живой музыки была установлена у дальней стены. Люстры ярко блестели, мраморные статуи чистили и полировали, пока они не засияли до блеска.

После того, как он увернулся от сердитого Рона и пробрался наверх, ему быстро запретила вход в свои комнаты Молли.

— Драко одевается, — сказала она ему, высунув голову из двойных дверей и отказываясь впустить Гарри внутрь.

— До свадьбы остались целые часы, — моргнул Гарри. — Почему он так быстро оделся?

Молли закатила глаза.

— Хорошо, он ещё не оделся, но ты его всё равно не увидишь.

— Почему нет?! — громко спросил Гарри.

— Потому что это к неудаче, — внезапно появилась Нарцисса Малфой, а точнее её голова, рядом с Молли.

— Что? Почему люди так говорят?! Это не к неудаче, — нахмурился Гарри. — Позвольте мне увидеть его!

— Ну-ну, Гарри, не суетись, — упрекнула Молли.

— Вы не понимаете, — скулил Гарри. — Я никогда так надолго не расставался с ним с тех пор, как мы познакомились.

Нарцисса выглядела так, как будто она очень хотела уступить, когда посмотрела на Гарри с тёплой улыбкой, и её глаза будто таяли. Молли же переубедить было не так просто.

— У тебя будет время до конца жизни для этой сентиментальной ерунды, а теперь беги, — улыбнулась Молли. Гарри услышал мелодичный смех Драко где-то позади неё.

— Драко! — хмуро позвал он.

— Да, любимый? — был ему дразнящий ответ.

— Прямо сейчас иди сюда и дай мне поцеловать тебя! — потребовал Гарри.

— Ну, ничего не поделаешь, — засмеялся Драко, когда Молли снова махнула на Гарри рукой.

— Беги и попытайся укротить беспорядок у себя на голове, — мягко поругала она его, прежде чем закрыть дверь прямо перед его носом.

Несмотря на безостановочное ворчание Гарри в течение следующих нескольких часов, он понял, что время пролетело, только когда внезапно оказался полностью одет и готов, и осталось всего несколько минут до начала церемонии.

Одетый в свой строгий чёрный костюм с ярко-зелёными полосами по краям лацканов и такого же цвета манжетами, что соответствовало его темно-зелёной шёлковой рубашке, Гарри пробрался к арке, где стоял министр. Рон, одетый в столь же яркий костюм тёмно-серого цвета, занял место позади, как его шафер.

Гарри только-только обернулся, когда увидел Драко, и у него перехватило дыхание. На омеге также был аккуратный чёрный костюм, немного более мягкого оттенка, чем гораздо более суровый у Гарри. Под ним на Драко была простая белая рубашку, лацканы его костюма и манжеты были покрыты золотом, а также белый нарцисс, прикреплённый к петлице его костюма, точно так же как у Гарри — белая лилия. Несколько прядей золотых волос Драко упали ему на лицо, и он весь будто сиял, когда остановился на секунду в конце прохода и улыбнулся Гарри.

Все встали, когда к арке подошёл Гарри, и как только Драко подплыл к алтарю и занял своё место рядом с Гарри, все гости сели со всеобщим вздохом. Подул холодный ветер и взъерошил их волосы, даже учитывая сияющее солнце, переливающееся на сцене.

Министр начал церемонию, и всё это время Гарри едва ли мог сдержать рвущуюся наружу радость. Когда пришло время произнести клятву, он увидел, что глаза Драко полны несдерживаемого счастья, как и его собственные.

— Если бы кто-нибудь сказал мне несколько месяцев назад, что я собираюсь встретиться со своей второй половинкой, — мягко начал Драко. — Я бы посмеялся над самой этой идеей. Я даже не верил в саму возможность этого, пока не встретил тебя, а теперь я просто не могу представить жизнь без тебя, Гарри. Пока я не встретился с тобой, я даже не осознавал, сколько многого был лишён, а теперь… ты будто дополнил меня, — просто закончил он, и Гарри почувствовал, что он поплыл где-то высоко над небесами, наблюдая за сценой внизу. — Я люблю тебя, и буду напоминать об этом каждый день, пока не умру.

Раздался звук сопения и вздохов зрителей, когда Гарри развернулся, чтобы сказать слова своей клятвы.

— Всю мою жизнь, — голос Гарри был немного грубым. — Я никогда не думал о том, с кем я в конечном итоге окажусь. А потом появился ты, красивый и полный света, и я сразу же понял, что это ты. Я даже не могу сказать тебе, сколько счастья ты мне принёс, Драко, и я обещаю провести остаток своей жизни, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы ты не переставал улыбаться. Я люблю тебя больше, чем я мог себе представить, что можно так любить кого-либо, и я буду каждый день благодарен Богу, что ты есть в моей жизни… Ты и есть моя жизнь.

Гарри не мог сосредоточиться ни на чём, кроме мучительно красивой улыбки Драко, когда он осторожно надел кольцо на его тонкий беленький пальчик — огромный алмаз искрился на солнце, а сапфиры вокруг него блестели тёмно-синим цветом.

Пальцы Драко дрожали, когда он надевал на палец Гарри золотое кольцо, украшенное изумрудом, и через несколько минут, прежде чем министр объявил, что они являются супругами, Гарри не стал ждать и, шагнув вперёд, крепко поцеловал Драко, держа в ладонях его лицо, прежде чем обернуть руки вокруг стройной омежечьей талии и поднять своего мужа в воздух. Омега прижалась к нему, тихо скуля, когда поцеловала его в ответ.

Толпа громко захлопала, и Нарцисса и Молли промокнули выступившие слёзы и захлопали вместе с остальными. Приглашённые репортёры вышли вперёд, чтобы сделать несколько фотографий, и как только они новобрачные отстранились друг от друга, Рон ударил их обоих по спине, ухмыляясь от уха до уха.

Приём был скрашен танцами, объятиями, поцелуями и пожеланиями добра. К тому времени, как Гарри и Драко наконец приступили к разрезанию семиярусного торта, оба молодых человека были истощены, но безумно счастливы. После ужина у них обоих была возможность спокойно посидеть и поговорить, в то время как люди медленно начали отбывать домой, бросая на последок ещё больше пожеланий и улыбок женихам, когда уходили.

Так остались только они вдвоём, Уизли и родители Драко, и они все вместе готовились к принесению обетов. Всё было довольно скромно; Гарри и Драко сидели друг против друга, Рон стоял между ними в качестве свидетеля, и они обменялись простыми строками обетов.

— Я объявляю тебя, Гарри Поттер, своей альфой. Отныне и навеки.

— Я объявляю тебя, Драко Малфой-Поттер, своей омегой. Отныне и навеки.

Они встали и глубоко поцеловались, и Драко действительно мог почувствовать, как вековая магия пробежала по его телу, ещё сильнее связывая его с Гарри, чем было до этого.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он Гарри на ухо, когда альфа прижала его близко к себе.

— Я люблю тебя больше, — ответил Гарри мягким поцелуем в щёку.

Драко быстро попрощался со своими родителями, прежде чем они поднялись наверх, – эти обеты, за которым последует обычная рутина, навсегда скрепили их связь.

Гарри не торопился раздевать Драко, и омега, обычно нетерпеливая, позволила своему мужу сделать это с собой.

Проводя руками и ртом по каждому его дюйму, Гарри будто поклонялся телу Драко, это было видно в каждом поцелуе, в каждом укусе и в каждом засосе, наполненном любовью и горячим обожанием. Драко вздохнул и крепко обнял его, нашептывая слова ободрения и нежности, целуя в ответ, где только мог достать.

Он беспомощно закричал, когда Гарри наконец успокоился, но только чтобы начать снова вылизывать его, и на этот раз он не спешил. Драко извивался и хныкал под горячим языком и руками альфы в течение почти часа, подставляясь в его любящий рот, когда его возбуждение хлынуло из него и заполнило комнату своим сладким ароматом.

Когда Гарри, наконец, накрыл Драко своим телом, войдя в него одним нежным толчком, он расцеловал слёзы Драко и слизал солёные дорожки на его щеках, глубоко целуя его, когда начал совершать толчки. Гарри поднял тонкие ноги омеги так, что те обвили его вокруг талии, и начал покусывать свежую дорожку синяков на его шее.

Драко рыдал, обнимая его, обнажая шею для своего мужа, с нетерпением принимая каждую метку, которую дарил ему Гарри.

— Гарри, — тихо захныкал он и вцепился в тёмные волосы. — Мы поженились. Не могу поверить, что мы поженились.

Гарри тихо засмеялся.

— Но это приятное неверие, не так ли? — подразнил он, и Драко мягко хлопнул его по заднице, нежно поцеловав. — Ты теперь официально мой, драгоценный, — он поцеловал волосы, которые упали на серебряные глаза. — Я по всем правилам подтвердил это.

— Я был твоим ещё до этого, помнишь? — Драко ущипнул его за подбородок. — Я навеки принадлежу тебе.

— Мой навеки, — прошептал Гарри, и его толчки начали медленно набирать темп и интенсивность. — Мы, ты и я, навеки вечные.

— Твой навеки, — омега вздохнула, выгибаясь и подстраиваясь под толчки Гарри, и её пронзительные стоны звоном разносились по комнате.

И тогда Драко закричал из-за первого из своих многочисленных оргазмов, которые у него были в ту ночь, и бёдра Гарри не перставали двигаться долгое время после этого. Их любовь продолжалась до их первого совместного рассвета, в качестве супругов, их связь сформировалась ярко и сильно, сплетая вместе их судьбы, образуя одну маленькую жизнь, которая вот-вот начнётся.


	11. Chapter 11

Гарри услышал, как гудит его телефон на тумбочке, и медленно зашевелился, убирая руку с маленького тельца Драко, чтобы протянуть руку и схватить свой мобильник. Он прищурился от яркого света, когда открыл крышку телефона, и щёлкнул на кнопку, чтобы открыть новое текстовое сообщение, которое только что пришло.

Оно было от Рона:

«Нужно поговорить как можно скорее. Буквально как только ты проснёшься. Я уже внизу».

Зевнув, Гарри проверил время; было уже полвосьмого. Понимая, что он уже полностью проснулся, Гарри решил пойти проверить, что это за срочное дело — Рон редко звонил ему ни за что ни про что, он был одним из самых эффективно работающих людей, которых Гарри когда-либо знал.

Медленно, чтобы не разбудить глубоко спящую омегу рядом с ним, Гарри выбрался из-под одеяла. Драко был настолько крошечным, что просто исчезал под огромным мускулистым телом Гарри большинство ночей, и альфа чуть ли не раздавливала хрупкое тело под собой, когда нависала над Драко.

Гарри поцеловал Драко в лоб, а затем остановился на секунду, улыбаясь, когда посмотрел на его идеальное лицо — даже после всех этих месяцев, даже после того, как он женился на нём почти шесть недель назад, Гарри едва мог понять, как кто-то или что-то может быть настолько прекрасным. Драко немного отрастил волосы, и они стали шелковистыми, и сейчас эти пряди лежали у него на лице и ловили ранние солнечные лучики и мягко блестели. Его губы были сочными и опухшими, красными, и выглядели больными от того, что их посасывали большую часть этой ночи. Ресницы Драко были невероятно длинными и царапали его острые, ярко выраженные скулы. Его кожа была на полтона темнее, чем раньше, что свидетельствует о солнце, лучи которого он впитал в свой медовый месяц на юге Франции на вилле Поттера.

Гарри и Драко едва ли выбирались из своей огромной спальни в течение этих недель, занимаясь любовью почти круглосуточно, переходя от безумного и почти жестокого секса к неторопливому и нежному и обратно к безжалостно грубому и странному. Гарри наслаждался сиропной сладостью задницы Драко в течение бесконечных часов, и Драко находился в бреду от непрерывных оргазмов, которые Гарри дарил ему один за другим.

Они спали допоздна большинство дней и отважились только искупаться в море на своём частном пляже, быстро научившись заворачиваться в одеяло так, чтобы им не попадал песок в самые интимные места, учитывая то, как Гарри почти всегда энергично трахал свою омегу на пляже, как только они становились влажными и полуголыми.

Вдобавок к их уже безудержной похоти медового месяца, у Драко началась десятидневная течка, и это продолжалось уже целую неделю. Пара буквально не покидала кровать в течение этой недели, и Гарри тайно гордился своей почти семидневной эрекцией. Драко был диким и почти шокирующе похотливым даже для омеги в течке, и он требовал всё больше и больше, пока не смог даже поднять руки или переместить ноги, и если бы не врождённая сила Гарри как альфы, то и он был бы доведён до состояния истощения.

В общем, это был медовый месяц, который вышел за рамки восприятия и мечтаний Драко, ведь ни один из них не хотел покидать свою маленькую солнечную гавань, чтобы вернуться сюда, хотя через две недели после их возвращения они всё ещё были поглощены любовью и потребностью друг в друге.

Теперь же Гарри снова поцеловал Драко в макушку для верности, и у него защемило сердце от того, насколько ему повезло, что это чудо было в его жизни — что Драко принадлежал именно ему. Тщательно подбив одеяло вокруг голого Драко, так же как и его укусы любви покрывали его тело, Гарри встал с кровати, потягиваясь и зевая по дороге в ванную комнату, вкус слюны Драко и его возбуждения с прошлой ночи всё ещё были свежи на языке Гарри.

После того, как Гарри принял душ, почистил зубы и побрился, он оделся и беззвучно вышел из покоев на цыпочках, направляясь вниз по лестнице в залитый солнцем внутренний двор, где, как он знал, Рон проводил свой завтрак. И там, конечно же, сидел Рон за кованым железным столом, а слуга, что поклонился, когда Гарри вошёл и поспешил занять место за столом, подавал ему яичницу с беконом. Когда Гарри хлопнул Рона по плечу, прежде чем сесть напротив него, бета улыбнулась, сложив газету, которую читала, и положив её рядом с собой, и выпрямилась в кресле, прочистив горло. Её выражение лица было очень обеспокоенным.

— Рон, — Гарри остановился, когда налил себе кофе. — Что? Что произошло?

— Слушай, нет смысла ходить вокруг да около, ведь так? Я просто скажу это, — Рон облизнул губы и провёл рукой по своим тёмно-красным волосам.

Гарри кивнул и откинулся на спинку стула, крепясь.

— Скажи мне, — мягко сказал он.

— Он вернулся, — быстро проговорил Рон, не глядя на Гарри. — Мои источники подтвердили это сегодня рано утром.

Желудок Гарри сжался, и целый залп эмоций пролетел через него. Тем не менее, чтобы быть уверенным, он спросил:

— Кто?

Рон просто посмотрел на него своими синими глазами долгим, всё подтверждающим взглядом, от которого кишки Гарри свернулись ещё крепче.

— Он вернулся, Гарри, — прошептал Рон, выглядя немного напуганным впервые за долгое время.

Гарри выдохнул, его мозг заработал в три раза быстрее, теперь он полностью проснулся и был бодр, несмотря на отсутствие кофеина.

— Как мы и предполагали, однажды это случилось бы, Рон, — мрачно сказал он, глядя на обширную территорию, на чистые, залитые росой газоны, на тихо колышущиеся деревья в лесу. Рон и он не утруждали себя завтраком, так как начали переговариваться тихими голосом сразу после этого. Гарри потерял счёт времени, поскольку чувствовал, что беспокойство усиливается с каждой минутой, и Рон извергал непрекращающийся поток слов, чтобы успокоить его. — Не хочешь размяться? — резко спросил Гарри, и Рон выглядел немного удивлённым, но сразу кивнул. Вместе они отправились в лес и, войдя под покров деревьев, немедленно трансформировались, гигантский чёрный волк Гарри возвышался над большим тёмно-русым волком Рона, когда они оба бежали меж деревьев, убегая от волнений и сбрасывая напряжение.

Был уже полдень, а солнце стояло высоко в небе, когда они оба, наконец, вышли из леса, Рон отправился на запланированные в течение дня встречи, а Гарри поспешил к Драко, беспокоясь, что он оставил его в покоях одного на всё утро. Омега недавно развила тенденцию сильно расстраиваться, если ей приходилось надолго оставаться без Гарри, и, кроме того, она терпеть не могла просыпаться, обнаруживая, что её альфа ушла. Гарри решил, что это некий отходняк после медового месяца сделал омегу такой нервной, так что он сам почувствовал необходимость постоянно оставаться рядом с Драко.

Проверяя время на часах, Гарри ускорился, почти вбегая в свои покои, задаваясь вопросом, насколько расстроилась омега, должен ли он рассказать ей новости, которые сообщил ему Рон, да и надо ли ему обременять свою драгоценность такими болезненными новостями.

Конечно же, когда он вошёл в комнату через двойные двери, он увидел Драко, свернувшегося калачиком на диване и смотрящего в окно, вся его фигура выдавала его напряжённость и сердитость. Когда Гарри вошёл, он уставился на него.

— Тяжёлый день? — холодно спросил он.

— Прости, прелесть, — Гарри опустился на диван рядом с ним и попытался затащить себе на колени, как они обычно сидели. Но Драко отстранился и встал. — Драко, я не хотел тебя будить. Прости, что меня не было всё утро.

— Нет, я понимаю, тебе, вероятно, нужно было немного отдохнуть от меня, — огрызнулся Драко, а затем потопал в спальню. Гарри вздохнул и встал, последовав за ним.

— Детка, мне очень жаль, правда, — сказал он, когда вошёл. Драко уже прошёл через всю комнату и теперь, скрестив руки на груди, вышагивал перед открытыми французскими окнами. — Знаешь, я тоже скучал по тебе, — попытался Гарри задобрить его улыбкой.

— С кем ты был? — резко спросил у него Драко, его серые глаза вспыхнули. — Скажи мне, с кем ты был.

— С Роном, — ответил Гарри в замешательстве. — С кем, по-твоему, я мог быть?

Драко повернулся к нему лицом и сердито топнул ногой.

— Не надо мне врать! — закричал он. — И не смей притворяться! Это была она, не так ли?! Джиневра! — Гарри снова вздохнул и закрыл лицо руками. Он уже был на грани от плохих новостей, а непредсказуемые всплески подозрений Драко всегда тяготили его. Джинни учится во Франции в Академии Шармбатон, и однажды вечером, в первую неделю медового месяца, она появилась на вилле Поттера на ужин, хотя сам Гарри её не приглашал. Тем не менее, он тепло поприветствовал её, и они провели удивительно приятный вечер. Поведение и манеры Драко были идеальны, как всегда, поскольку они наслаждались праздником, который приготовил для них местный персонал. Драко ничего не сказал Гарри об этом, но альфа знала, что это поведение Джинни, случайные прикосновения, которые она непреднамеренно дарила Гарри, беспокоили омегу. Он не знал, как указать Джинни, что теперь, когда он был женатым человеком, связанным со своей омегой, она должна проявить немного уважения и свести прикосновения к минимуму. Она была яркой молодой девушкой, у которой было тёплое сердце, и не понимала, что делает что-то неуместное, тем более, что она и Гарри разделили романтическое прошлое, и поэтому Гарри решил, что он позволит Рону поговорить с ней. Он извинился перед Драко той ночью после того, как они занимались любовью в течение нескольких часов, Драко был потным, насытившимся и блаженно счастливым, когда свернулся калачиком в объятиях Гарри и дарил горячие голодные поцелуи своей альфе. Он улыбнулся, когда Гарри извинился, и отмахнулся от его мягких слов, сказав, что он знает, что Гарри никогда не сможет любить кого-то ещё, и любовь альфы к своей омеге только возросла от этих любящих, доверительных слов. После их возвращения домой из свадебного путешествия Джинни приехала один раз, в основном, чтобы встретиться со своим братом, так как она собиралась вернуться во Францию уже на следующий день, и этот её визит неделю назад, казалось, беспокоил Драко намного больше, чем её гораздо более интимный визит во время их медового месяца. Драко слегка нахмурился и, извинившись, вышел из комнаты, как только она прибыла, и Гарри быстро заметил скованность в плечах, когда тот выходил за дверь. Он попытался поговорить с омегой об этом позже, но Драко просто избежал этой темы и опустился на колени, чтобы жадно засосать член Гарри, полностью отвлекая альфу. Теперь же Драко хотел поговорить о Джинни, а Гарри хотел бы, чтобы он выбрал какой-то другой день, чтобы обсудить её, потому что его мозг уже был сдавлен плохими новостями, и Гарри не знал, сможет ли он найти в себе силы, чтобы эффективно успокоить своего возлюбленного. — Ты трахаешь её, не так ли? — выплюнул Драко, и Гарри нашёл это обвинение настолько смешным, что без особого умысла рассмеялся, только ещё больше разозлив омегу.

— Прелесть, как глупо так думать, — мягко сказал он. — Как будто я могу смотреть на кого-то, кроме тебя.

— Не обманывай меня, Гарри! — закричал Драко, и, к вящему удивлению Гарри, серые глаза омеги наполнились сердитыми слезами. — Я не слепой и не глупый, понимаешь? Я знаю, что она красивая, и тебе, наверняка, уже скучно со мной!

— Пожалуйста, перестань быть смешным, — сказал Гарри, чувствуя себя усталым и немного раздражённым. — Ты что-нибудь ел? Ты начинаешь капризничать, когда подолгу не ешь.

— Перестань меня опекать! — вновь закричал Драко, смахнув слёзы. — И перестань обращаться со мной, как с ребёнком!

— Тогда перестань вести себя как ребёнок, — раздражённо сказал Гарри. Лицо Драко искривилось от его слов, и сердце Гарри бухнуло от беспокойства. — Прости, моя прелесть, я не хотел… — и он начал приближаться к омеге. Драко взял в руки вазу, стоявшую на столе у окна, и с удивительной силой швырнул её в Гарри. Отпрыгнув в сторону в самый последний момент, Гарри в шоке уставился на Драко, а великолепная синяя с золотом ваза разбилась где-то позади него. — Да что с тобой?! — закричал он на Драко, и омега мгновенно съёжилась, доминирование альфы автоматически заставило её отступить. — Прямо сейчас я с этим не справлюсь, — повернулся Гарри и ушёл. — Тебе, очевидно, нужно время, чтобы успокоиться, так что увидимся позже.

Он не оглянулся назад, когда выходил из своих покоев, и поморщился, услышав, как ещё несколько керамических и стеклянных изделий были разбиты, и гневно рычание и разочарование омеги зазвенело в воздухе. Гарри выбрался наружу и, не задумываясь, снова перевоплотился в волка и отправился в лес.

***

Солнце уже садилось, когда Гарри, наконец, вернулся в свои покои. Его разум был не менее отягощён, чем раньше, и постоянно гудел от страха и беспокойства из-за плохих новостей, которые он узнал, и от дополнительных чувств страдания и боли из-за его первой реальной ссоры с Драко.

Ему потребовалось слишком много времени, чтобы понять, что он не должен был оставлять Драко одного в таком состоянии, ведь он, вероятно, просто рискнул бы получить ещё одной-двумя вазами, которые полетели бы ему в голову. Это был первый раз, когда он потерял терпение в общении со своим возлюбленным, и Гарри поклялся, что будет последним. Драко был буквально самым важным в его жизни и навсегда таким и останется. И если то, что Рон сказал ему, было правдой, то это была ещё одна причина, чтобы сохранить их драгоценную близость — Драко был для него всем, и он просто не мог потерять его.

Гарри остановился, чтобы садовник отрезал ему букет свежих белых и розовых роз из розового сада позади особняка. Он знал, что Драко они понравятся, и он уже мог представить себе робкую улыбку на лице омеги, пока искал вазу из неразбивающегося стекла, чтобы поставить туда цветы.

Улыбаясь самому себе и надеясь, что он сможет успешно уговорить себя вернуться ко всяким милостям в своём поведении с омегой, Гарри вошёл в свои покои, тихо позвав Драко. Там было по-прежнему тихо и темно, ведь Драко не удосужился включить свет.

Гарри вошёл в их спальню и проверил, спит ли Драко. Кровать, однако, была пуста, а в комнате — темно. Осторожно включив свет, Гарри поставил цветы в сервант и медленно прошёл дальше в комнату, раздавливая ботинками битое стекло и керамику.

Вид, который поприветствовал его, заставил Гарри закричать от страха и шока.

— Драко! — он бросился вперёд и упал на колени рядом с мужем. Драко лежал на полу, одетый только в свой короткий атласный халат, и, казалось, был без сознания. Но то, что заставляло Гарри снова и снова кричать в мучительном страхе и хлынуть слёзы из глаз, была лужа крови вокруг Драко; его попа и бёдра были в алой крови, что просочилась между его ногами.


	12. Chapter 12

Гарри стоял, прижавшись лбом к окну и дрожа, а слёзы катились по его щекам непрерывным потоком. Рон беспокойно ходил по комнате, время от времени останавливаясь, чтобы похлопать Гарри по спине и поговорить с ним низким успокаивающим шёпотом.

Но Гарри почти не слышал его. От явной тоски и вины, что затопили его, он совсем ослаб, и у него затряслись колени, из-за чего он чуть не опустился на пол. Его тело заметно дрожало, а голова болела от пролитых слёз. Редкие рыдания время от времени доносились от него, когда у него перед глазами появлялся образ Драко, лежащего в собственной крови. Гарри вытер лицо рукавом, после чего на его щеках сразу же появился новый поток слёз.

— Гарри, — шёпот Рона заставил его обернуться как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как высокий человек, одетый с головы до ног во всё чёрное, выходит из спальни, тихо закрыв за собой дверь. У мужчины был большой крючковатый нос и длинные чёрные волосы, которые ниспадали почти до плеч. Его кожа была бледной, а его глаза, чёрные и бездонные, были нехарактерно сочувствующими, когда этот человек приблизился к Гарри.

Ещё раз утирая слёзы, Гарри шагнул вперёд.

— Северус, — быстро проговорил он голосом полным слёз. — Северус, пожалуйста, он в порядке?

— Ваша омега не в смертельной опасности, мистер Поттер, — спокойно ответил Северус Снейп и указал на диван. Трое мужчин пробрались до него и присели, а Рон спокойно собрал три чашки чая на столик на колёсах, что стоял рядом.

— Что с ним случилось? — отчаянно спросил Гарри. Снейп выглядел нерешительным, глядя на покрасневшие глаза Гарри и дрожащую губу, обменявшись молчаливым взглядом с Роном, прежде чем вздохнуть.

— У него случился выкидыш, мистер Поттер, — сказал он неуверенно.

Вся комната размылась у Гарри перед глазами, хотя это было не совсем из-за слёз, которые навернулись у него на глазах. Он втянул воздух, громко свистнув, и откинулся на спинку дивана, как будто из него высосали все силы.

— Боже мой, — всхлипнул он, поднеся руку ко лбу и начав отчаянно плакать, всем телом дрожал от горя. — О, Драко… Мой дорогой, моя прелесть, что я наделал?!

Рон мгновенно оказался рядом, встал около него на колени и потряс его за плечи.

— Гарри, — грубо сказал он. — Не смей винить себя в этом. Гарри, посмотри на меня. Посмотри на меня, приятель, — он оттащил руку Гарри и крепко сжал его запястье. — Я даже думать не хочу о том, что ты сейчас чувствуешь, но я не позволю тебе сидеть здесь и депрессировать, — яростно сказал Рон, ещё раз встряхнув альфу за плечи.

— Ты не понимаешь, — всхлипнул Гарри, его лицо уже было полностью мокрым от слёз. — Мы… мы ссорились, у нас был спор до того, как я… ушёл. Он был очень, очень расстроен, и я должен был остаться и утешить его, но я ушёл, и это, должно быть, огорчило его ещё больше и привело… привело к этому, — он закрыл лицо обеими руками и бесконтрольно заплакал, уткнувшись в них. Чувство вины ощущалось в сто раз хуже теперь, когда он вспомнил, как он вышел из своих покоев. — Это моя вина, Рон, это всё моя вина.

— Нет, — отчаянно сказал Рон. — Это не так… Ты не знал. Никто не знал, что бедняжка беременна…

— Мистер Уизли прав, мистер Поттер, — мягко проговорил Снейп со своего места. — Хотя это и могло быть одним из факторов, я не думаю, что ваша ссора была бы достаточно травматичной, чтобы вызвать выкидыш. Я совершенно уверен в иной причине.

Гарри посмотрел на старшего, его глаза совсем опухли, но из них всё ещё струились слёзы.

— Что послужило причиной? — спросил он хриплым голосом.

— Как Вы, наверное, уже знаете, беременности мужчин-омег всегда считались сложными и редкими, — медленно начал Снейп. — Несмотря на то, что все омеги мужского пола врождённо приспособлены к тому, чтобы вынашивать детей, на самом деле им довольно трудно зачать, просто потому, что они мужчины и их тела не так естественно плодородны, как у женщин. Ваш муж, однако, — Снейп остановился, — кажется невероятно плодородным для мужчины-омеги, и он останется таким, — поспешил добавить Снейп, успокаивающе кивнув. — Этот выкидыш никоим образом не повлиял на его плодовитость и не уменьшил её, мистер Поттер, — и он слегка улыбнулся юному вожаку.

— Если он так плодороден, — прохрипел Гарри. — Тогда почему он… Почему это произошло? — ещё больше слёз покатилось по его щекам, и Рон снова схватил его за плечи.

— Тело вашего мужа ещё очень молодо, — объяснил Снейп. — Он довольно слаб, даже для омеги. Эта беременность не смогла бы благополучно завершиться в любом случае, — серьёзно сказал он. — Вашему мужу нужно пережить ещё несколько течек, чтобы его тело смогло лучше подготовиться и укрепить себя. Учитывая его высокую плодовитость и Вашу природную потенцию как альфы, я уверен, что пройдёт не так много времени, прежде чем вашу семью снова будет ждать пополнение, — и он улыбнулся ещё раз. — Я выпишу зелья, которые помогут укрепить омегу. Я бы также посоветовал Вам не винить себя за это, мистер Поттер, — добавил он тихо. — Как я уже сказал, шансы на то, что эта беременность завершилась бы в срок, очень низкие — это была случайная беременность.

Гарри внимательно слушал Северуса, не переставая плакать, но его сердце после этих слов забилось в одном ритме с маленькой надеждой на то, что это не конец. Чувство вины так и не оставило его, и ему физически было больно из-за необходимости быть рядом с Драко, но Гарри испугался перспективы столкнуться со своим мужем и увидеть обвинение в его огромных серых глазах.

— Он… он проснулся? — наконец спросил Гарри. — Могу я с ним увидеться?

— Он ещё не пришёл в себя, но вы можете пойти к нему, если хотите, — Снейп встал на ноги. — Моя стажёрка находится там с ним на данный момент, и она будет здесь с вами, чтобы проверить его, как только он придёт в себя, — Гарри и Рон последовали за Снейпом в спальню. Глаза Гарри мгновенно нашли Драко на кровати под одеялом. Его красивое лицо было бледным и мирным, и его волосы закрыли ему лицо, как делали это обычно. Сердце Гарри заболело, когда он увидел свою омегу, и новый ком встал у него в горле, и задрожали руки. Рядом с Драко у кровати сидела молодая девушка, возможно, ровесница Гарри и Рона, и у неё были пышные кудрявые волосы, которые были ей до талии. Она переливала лекарственные зелья из больших бутылок в маленькие флакончики и складывала эти бутылёчки в деревянную шкатулку. Она работала аккуратно и быстро, несмотря на то, что комната была во мраке, и лишь лунный свет просачивался через щель в занавесках. Она встала, когда они вошли, разглаживая плиссированную юбку до колен и почтительно улыбаясь Гарри. Её большие карие глаза быстро прошлись по Рону, стоящему на шаг позади Гарри, прежде чем опуститься на пол. — Это Гермиона Грейнджер, — мягко произнёс Снейп. Девушка слегка наклонила голову, на что Гарри как-то расплывчато улыбнулся. Рон смотрел на неё с раскрытым ртом, и его широко распахнутые глаза неминуемо были устремлены на неё. — Теперь я вас покину, мистер Поттер. Мисс Грейнджер будет ждать снаружи, и вам нужно будет только лишь позвать её, как только Ваш муж проснётся.

Гарри шагнул вперёд и крепко пожал руку Снейпа.

— Я даже не представляю, что бы случилось, если бы ты не пришёл так быстро, — горячо сказал он. — Спасибо тебе большое, Северус.

— Я всегда к вашим услугам, альфа, — и Снейп одарил его ещё одной редкой для него улыбкой, прежде чем кивнуть Рону, бросив быстрый взгляд на Гермиону, а затем бесшумно вышел за дверь.

— Я буду снаружи, если понадоблюсь, мистер Поттер, — прошептала молодая девушка и быстро обошла кровать.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал Гарри. — Вы были здесь много часов; сначала Вы должны пообедать, — он повернулся к Рону, который всё ещё смотрел на Гермиону, как будто он никогда в жизни не видел ничего более прекрасного.

— О, нет, с этим нет никаких проблем, — Гермиона покачала головой, широко раскрыв глаза и начав немножко беспокоиться.

— Прошу, это несложно, и я настаиваю, — сказал Гарри, подняв руку ладонью вверх. — Рон, пожалуйста, проследи, чтобы ей сразу же подали ужин. И сам присоединяйся к ней, хорошо? Ты тоже ещё ничего не ел.

Рон, казалось, встряхнулся и повернулся к Гарри.

— Я бы мог и для тебя что-нибудь организовать…

— Нет, — Гарри сразу покачал головой. — Я не смогу есть, даже если попробую, — он скинул обувь и залез под одеяло рядом с Драко. Рон тихо вздохнул, прежде чем вежливо показать Гермионе, чтобы она шла первой.

Слегка покраснев, девушка быстро вышла, и бета последовала за ней и закрыла дверь за собой, оставив альфу прижиматься к своей омеге, пока свежие слёзы текли по её красивому лицу.

***

Сознание возвращалось постепенно, и Драко начал бороться за то, чтобы вспомнить, что произошло, ещё не успев даже толком открыть глаза. Последнее, что он помнил, это как он вышел из ванны и надел свой халат. Он почувствовал острую боль в нижней части живота через некоторое время после ссоры с Гарри и решил принять горячую ванну, решив, что это поможет успокоить его измотанные нервы от внезапного всплеска, а также облегчит боль.

Он смутно помнил, как боль стала настолько нестерпимой, когда он выходил из ванной, что он рухнул на пол, и имя Гарри сорвалось с его губ, прежде чем темнота поглотила его. Затем у него были размытые воспоминания о голосе Гарри, кричащем его имя, звучащем так, как будто он был в слезах; Драко хотел позвать Гарри и сказать ему, что он в порядке, но он не мог. Затем он вспомнил, что видел размытое лицо склонившегося над ним человека, которого он не знал, с большим носом и острыми тёмными глазами.

Прямо сейчас, однако, Драко просто чувствовал себя истощённым и странно пустым, и каждая его клеточка отчаянно нуждалась в Гарри. Прежде чем он смог открыть глаза, он раскрыл рот и слабо, на грани страданий выкрикнул:

— Гарри?

— Драко! — прошептанный ответ был немедленным, знакомые тёплые руки поглаживали его лицо, дрожащие губы прижимались ко лбу и щеке. И тут Драко почувствовал вкус солёных слёз, и его глаза распахнулись. Лицо Гарри было прямо перед ним, зелёные глаза сузились до опухших красных щёлочек и всё ещё переполнялись слезами. Его кожа была бледной, а губы дрожали, когда он смотрел на Драко. — Сокровище моё, — прошептал он ломким голосом, когда прижался лбом ко лбу Драко.

— Я… я в порядке, Гарри, — Драко сильно напрягся, чтобы заговорить, ведь он чувствовал себя невероятно слабым. — Пожалуйста, Гарри. О, любовь, не плачь, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не плачь, — когда он говорил, слёзы навернулись у него на глазах и покатились по щекам, ведь один только вид Гарри выражал такое явное страдание, что Драко тоже заплакал.

— Прости меня, моя прелесть, — всхлипнул Гарри Драко в шею, дрожа всем телом. — Я никогда не прощу себя за то, что не был с тобой, когда ты… Я очень сильно тебя люблю. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не оставляй меня, Драко.

— О чём ты говоришь? — часть сил Драко возвращалась к нему, но только потому, что он так отчаянно пытался успокоить свою альфу. — Гарри, да я умру без тебя. С какой стати мне тебя покидать?

— Потому что я просто самый ужасный монстр, которого ты только мог полюбить, — слёзы Гарри намочили его кожу через рубашку пижамы. — Я не заслуживаю тебя, дорогой. Я не заслуживаю ни тебя, ни твоей любви.

— Гарри, ты меня пугаешь, — хныкнул Драко, наконец-то собрав достаточно сил, чтобы поднять одну руку и вплести пальцы в волосы Гарри. — Пожалуйста, не говори такого, ты пугаешь меня, — Драко почувствовал, что ещё пуще заплакал. — Пожалуйста, Гарри. Расскажи мне, что случилось.

— Наш ребёнок, — зарыдал Гарри. — Прелесть, ты был беременным, — завыл он Драко в плечо.

Драко не мог заставить себя что-либо сказать; у него перехватило дыхание, а свободная рука автоматически коснулась низа живота, давя на кожу.

— Я б- _был_? — пробормотал он, осторожно потянув Гарри за волосы, чтобы заставить его посмотреть на него. — Гарри?

Альфа, наконец, смахнула слёзы с глаз, чтобы встретиться взглядом со своей омегой.

— Прости меня, моя прелесть, — прошептал Гарри дрожащим голосом.

— Был? — повторил Драко, и его сердце бешено забилось в груди.

— У тебя был выкидыш, — шёпот Гарри был едва слышен, хотя он был так близко к Драко. — Прелесть, мне так жаль, но нужно, чтобы ты это знал. Пожалуйста, Драко, прости меня…

Но Драко не мог ответить Гарри, он просто посмотрел на него в ошеломлённой тишине, и бесконечные потоки слёз катились по его лицу.

— Что? — прошептал он, как будто надеясь, что Гарри это несерьёзно.

— Я никогда не прощу себя, Драко, — голос Гарри был так мучителен, что Драко едва мог вынести это, несмотря на своё раздирающее сердце горе. — Драко, я никогда себя не прощу, но мне нужно, чтобы ты простил меня — я эгоист, Драко, но я так люблю тебя, поэтому мне нужно, чтобы ты простил меня!

Драко тотчас же кивнул, отчаянно закивав головой, а губы его задрожали, и слабые рыдания вырвались у него из груди.

— Я прощаю тебя, — тут же вскрикнул он. — Тут нечего прощать, Гарри, это не твоя вина, любовь моя. Но если это заставит тебя перестать плакать, тогда я прощаю тебя, — но при его словах Гарри только опустил лицо обратно Драко на плечо и сильнее заплакал, а Драко прижимал его голову обеими руками, крепко удерживая его. — Пожалуйста, Гарри, я больше этого не вынесу. Я не могу смотреть, как ты плачешь. Больно, Гарри, пожалуйста, — отчаянно просил он, и тупая боль в животе внезапно начала затягиваться и распространяться. — <i>Гарри!</i> — Драко вдруг закричал, всё его тело сжалось от боли, дрожа в агонии.

Гарри задохнулся и сел, быстро ощупывая Драко, бившегося в конвульсиях.

— Драко! Драко! Прелесть, что случилось?! Мисс Грейнджер! — внезапно закричал. — Гермиона!

Глаза Драко были закрыты, и он не видел, кто ответил на зов Гарри, но внезапно к нему прикоснулась мягкая рука. Затем он ощутил прохладный флакон у своих губ и почувствовал, как что-то острое и горькое обжигает его язык. Он сразу сглотнул, отчаянно всплеснув рукой в поисках Гарри.

— Гарри! — зарыдал он, боль уже отступала, даже слёзы уже не лились так сильно.

— Я здесь, детка, я здесь, — голос Гарри был мягким и болезненным, звучащим прямо над ухом. Когда боль полностью исчезла, Драко почувствовал, что его клонит в сон, и он отчаянно попытался снова успокоить Гарри, прежде чем окончательно заснуть.

— Гарри, — прошептал он. — Я люблю тебя, Гарри. Это не твоя вина, я так сильно тебя люблю.

— Драко, — всхлипнул Гарри, прижимая губы ко лбу Драко.

— Ты не монстр, — сонно произнёс Драко, прежде чем его разум вновь погрузился во тьму. — Я люблю тебя и никогда не оставлю…

***

Когда Драко проснулся в следующий раз, то увидел свою мать, сидящую рядом с ним и вложившую его руку в свои. Она посмотрела на него немного заплаканными глазами, но улыбнулась, успокаивая его, когда он открыл глаза и посмотрел на неё.

— Милый, — прошептала она и поцеловала руку.

— Что случилось? — сразу же спросил он. — Где Гарри? — он посмотрел вокруг в панике, когда понял, что его муж не был рядом с ним.

— Ты был так расстроен, дорогой, тебе просто нужна была ещё одна доза обезболивающего, — успокаивающе произнесла его мама. — В конце концов, ты всё ещё исцеляешься внутри. А Гарри скоро вернётся, — пообещала она.

— Где он?! — громко спросил Драко, пытаясь сесть. — Он оставил меня?! Мама, он меня бросил?! Я не виню его, мама, это не его вина!

Его мать встала и села на кровать рядом с ним, успокаивающе проведя пальцами ему по волосам, и нежно прошептала.

— Дорогой, успокойся, — сказала она. — Или боль вернётся, как раньше.

— Я не мог видеть, как он плачет, — глаза Драко снова наполнились слезами.

— Я знаю, дорогой, — она погладила его по щеке. — Гарри скоро вернётся, он обещал вернуться. Он совсем раскис, бедняжка.

— Мне нужно его увидеть, — всхлипнул Драко. — Где он?!

— Он будет здесь с минуты на минуту, — заверила его мать. — Мне очень жаль, мой дорогой, — её глаза наполнились непролитыми слезами. — Я даже представить не могу, как это должно быть трудно…

— Дитя, матушка, — Драко закрыл глаза, когда они немного поменяли своё положение. — Я потерял наше дитя.

— Это не твоя вина, — очень свирепо проговорила его мать. — Ты всё ещё слаб, Драко, твоё тело не было к этому готово. Всё приживётся в следующий раз, вот увидишь, — она снова поцеловала его кисть.

— Почему Гарри винит себя? — Драко вытер глаза и умоляюще посмотрел на мать. — Ты ведь не винишь его, правда, мама?

— Нет, дорогой, не виню, — сразу же ответила она. — Никто не обвиняет Гарри, кроме него самого.

— Почему он не видит того, что это не его вина? — тихо спросил Драко.

— Он непременно поймёт это, Драко, в своё время, — мягко сказала мать. — Как только первая волна утихнет, он увидит, что это не его вина. Та молодая девушка, целительница-стажёрка, рассказала нам об этом… Плод был совсем слабым, всего четыре недели… Но то, что было, то прошло… Уже больше двух дней минуло… — она быстро вытерла слёзы с глаз. — Да и потребовалось бы время, чтобы ты истёк кровью, дорогой. Но этого было давно… и никто из нас не мог ничего с этим поделать…

— В самом деле? — Драко отчаянно хотел убедиться, что это не его вина, чтобы быть в этом так же уверенным, как и в том, что это определённо не вина Гарри.

— В самом деле, — и Нарцисса поцеловала его в лоб. Драко тихонько рыдал у неё на коленях, оплакивая свою потерю, вспоминая их славный медовый месяц и удивляясь, в какую же именно течку он смог зачать. По крайней мере, теперь его внезапные, почти насильственные перепады настроения были объяснены. Он перебаливал несколько раз на прошлой неделе, его тошнило по несколько раз на дню, но он не задумывался об этом и не потрудился рассказать об этом Гарри.

— Драко?

При звуке голоса Гарри Драко обернулся, и внезапный прилив сил заставил его сесть на кровати, и его руки потянулись к мужу.

Гарри стоял в дверях, совсем не похожий на того человека, в которого Драко так отчаянно влюбился за последние несколько месяцев. Он выглядел так, будто его пытали; его глаза опухли, и из них пропали искорки, его лицо побледнело и осунулось, да и сам он весь как будто упал оземь и потерпел поражение. Гарри разрывался между желанием взять Драко на руки и вновь уйти.

Но когда Драко сел и протянул к нему руки, безмолвно умоляя обнять его, Гарри без промедлений двинулся вперёд. Он забрался на кровать и затащил Драко прямо к себе на колени, держа его так крепко, что он в какой-то момент испугался, что омеге станет больно.

Но Драко только обернулся руками и ногами вокруг Гарри и прижал лицо к его шее, желая не расплакаться, как ребёнок.

— Гарри, — он глубоко вздохнул, восстанавливая дыхание. — Гарри, посмотри на меня, — он попытался отступить, но хватка альфы была нерушимой. — Пожалуйста, любовь моя, посмотри на меня, — его голос слегка дрогнул. Он услышал мягкие шаги, а затем звук закрывающейся двери, и понял, что его мать спокойно дала им уединиться. Неохотно Гарри позволил ему отстраниться, и Драко обхватил лицо Гарри обеими руками, даря целомудренные поцелуи в лоб, нос, щёки, рот. — Послушай меня, Гарри, — тихо сказал Драко, вытирая одну оставшуюся слёзку, что скатилась по лицу его мужа. — В этом не было твоей вины.

Гарри слегка покачал головой.

— Наш ребёнок, — прошептал он страдальческим голосом.

— Я знаю, — кивнул Драко, пытаясь вновь не заплакать от накатившего горя. — Я знаю, любовь, но подумай вот о чём, — он посмотрел Гарри прямо в глаза. — Ты когда-нибудь навредишь нашему малышу? — Гарри тотчас же покачал головой, его глаза были широко раскрыты, как у маленького ребёнка. — Верно, ты никогда не причинишь боль мне или нашему ребёнку, сознательно или неосознанно. Так что перестань винить себя, — хныкал он. — Прости, — добавил он с мягким всхлипыванием.

— За что? — яростно спросил Гарри, вплетая пальцы в волосы Драко.

— Возможно, я был недостаточно осторожен… — Драко закрыл глаза, и слёзы потекли по его щекам.

— Не вздумай, — прошипел Гарри, его руки снова обвились вокруг Драко и сжались так сильно, что Драко на секунду был уверен в том, что альфа его уже не отпустит. — Не смей винить себя, моя прелесть.

— Тогда ты тоже не можешь винить себя, — прошептал Драко, прижимаясь губами ко рту Гарри на несколько секунд. Гарри тихо всхлипнул и покачал головой.

— Я накричал на тебя, — сказал он дрожащим голосом.

— А я бросил в тебя вазу, — Драко попытался улыбнуться сквозь слёзы. — Да, это ужасно, и это случилось, но в этом нет твоей вины, Гарри.

— Ты такой сильный, — хныкнул Гарри. — Как ты можешь быть таким сильным, прелесть?

— Кто-то же должен быть, — тихо засмеялся Драко. — Учитывай то, что я вижу, в каком удручающем состоянии находится моя альфа, — Гарри улыбнулся краешком губ и осторожно положил Драко на кровать, пока тот снова не откинулся на спину, и прижался к нему, накрыв их обоих одеялом. Драко зарылся лицом в грудь Гарри и вздохнул, вытирая слёзы и желая, чтобы боль в груди утихла. — Ты всё ещё будешь счастлив со мной? — неуверенно прошептал он. Гарри напрягся.

— Я буду счастлив, только если буду с тобой, — сказал Гарри дрожащим шёпотом. — Ты мне нужен, ведь только с тобой я хочу быть счастливым.

— Я сожалею о тех вещах, которые наговорил тебе ранее… — Драко отступил, чтобы посмотреть на Гарри. — Я люблю тебя, Гарри. И доверяю, — и он сцеловал слёзы, которые потекли из зелёных глаз.

— Я люблю тебя больше, — ответил Гарри. — И никогда не перестану любить.


	13. Chapter 13

Драко стоял нагим перед гигантским зеркалом в ванной, слегка поморщившись. Его кожа была бледнее, чем когда-либо, и она потеряла часть того золотого сияния, которое приобрела после свадьбы. Он немного похудел с тех пор, как… потерял; недостаточно, чтобы вызвать тревогу, но достаточно, чтобы он сам заметил.

И Гарри, конечно, тоже заметил. Зелёные глаза обхватили весь его облик, и Драко, казалось, слышал, как разбивается сердце его мужа. Каждый день.

Прошло две недели, и Драко исцелялся… во всех смыслах этого слова. Сокрушительное, почти калечащее горе, которое он чувствовал сразу после инцидента, медленно исчезло до тупой боли внутри него, время от времени ударяя его внутренности, когда он этого не ожидал, но по большей части она просто тихо пульсировала и позволяла Драко нормально функционировать.

Но он видел, что это было плохо для Гарри, если не хуже. Альфа не покидала Драко с тех пор, как это произошло, и, казалось, сосредоточила свою жизненную энергию на помощи Драко и его исцелении. Он оставался рядом с омегой всякий раз, когда горечь усиливалась, не давая ему высказать нужных слов, и его руки были так крепки в своих объятиях, что Драко мог почувствовать, как он снова собирается по кусочкам только от этого горячего, почти невыносимо любящего прикосновения.

Большинство дней, однако, Драко вставал с кровати и улыбался, а в настоящее время он всё меньше и меньше притворялся, и его улыбка была достаточно искренней при виде Гарри. Альфа тоже похудела, возможно, гораздо больше, чем Драко, и её лицо казалось измождённым и усталым. Но когда Гарри увидел улыбку Драко, всё его тело, казалось, испускало такое облегчённое счастье, что Драко не мог не подержать его эти несколько минут.

В такие дни они с Гарри взбирались в его огромную машину, зажигали мощный двигатель внедорожника и почти беззвучно, поскольку стояли специальные шины, скользили по гладким дорогам, и Гарри вёл машину с головой Драко на своём плече, переплетя с ним пальцы свободной руки. Альфа обладала невероятными знаниями о множестве скрытых дорог и маршрутов, которые были едва ли известны ещё кому-то, и большинство из них вели к потрясающе красивым местам. Одно время это было озеро, спокойное и неподвижное, такого насыщенного синего цвета, что у Драко от него болели глаза. Они расстилали одеяло и ложились рядом, Гарри прижимал губы ко лбу Драко, и они просто дышали деревенским воздухом и друг другом, наслаждаясь миром, простирающимся вокруг них.

В другой раз это был ревущий водопад, наполняющий огромную каменную чашу под собой, и вода, от которой поднимался пар, ощущающийся почти как магия, цеплялась за их кожу и одежду. Драко в самом деле рассмеялся в тот день, и после нескольких дней того, чтобы походить как человек, которого явно пытали, Гарри, наконец, засветился. Засветился просто от смеха Драко. Они плавали нагишом в холодной воде, Драко чуть ли не задыхался, и они оба легонько хихикали, когда ныряли под массивные струи воды, падающие с высоты. Когда они вышли, Гарри достал полотенца из машины и тщательно обтёр Драко, как если бы он был ребёнком, и как только они оделись, он вытащил одеяло и завернул в него омегу. Они потягивали какао, которое Гарри разлил по чашечкам из термоса, и Драко понял, что всё будет хорошо.

Он верил, что они с Гарри действительно могут вернуться к тому, что у них было, и так и сказал своей альфе. Гарри просто улыбнулся на это, его глаза наполнились слезами, и он уткнулся лицом в волосы Драко, прижимая его ближе к себе, его прикосновение было тёплым и каким-то покорным.

Они не занимались любовью с тех пор, как это произошло, и Драко был недостаточно глуп, чтобы поверить, что это потому, что он больше не привлекает Гарри. Почти каждое утро Драко чувствовал, как эрекция его альфы прижимается к его спине через одежду — доказательство того, что она хотела его так же, как и всегда, но прежде, чем Драко успевал пошевелиться и развернуться, чтобы они занялись сексом, Гарри соскальзывает с кровати. Драко жаждал прикосновений Гарри так же, как обычно, но течка, которая достигла своего пика за то время, что они не были вместе, казалось, угасла до нежного томления.

Драко понял, что только чистая вина удерживает его альфу подальше от него, и знал, что он должен что-то с этим сделать. Он любил Гарри больше, чем кого-либо, и, несмотря на то, что они оба признали свою взаимную любовь друг к другу, у них также была фундаментальная потребность в сексе, и две недели без него были слишком длинными.

Драко вздохнул, глядя на своё отражение, позволив себе минуту слабости, и нежно прижал одну руку к животу. Его кожа всё ещё была влажной после душа, а рука тёплой, и он слегка потёр живот круговым движением, задаваясь вопросом, как он будет выглядеть, когда он, наконец, успешно забеременеет; как его живот будет расти, пока он не достигнет своего максимума, а сам Драко будет ходить вразвалочку, так как его бёдра будут расширяться как цветущий бутон, чтобы в его животе смог легко разместиться их щенок.

Драко слегка наклонил голову, и небольшая улыбка осветила его лицо. Печаль, которую он чувствовал, была горькой, ведь теперь он знал, что его первая беременность была обречена на провал, но всё же Драко всё ещё задавался вопросом, что бы было, если бы не было выкидыша.

Он слегка повернулся, поэтому сейчас он смотрел на свой бок; он был настолько тощим, что Драко было почти невозможно представить себя с ребёнком внутри. Он тихо рассмеялся и покачал головой, всё ещё потирая животик мягкими руками, закусив губу, чтобы не разулыбаться как идиот.

И тут совершенно неожиданно Гарри протиснулся в ванную комнату, кротко подглядывая до этого из-за двери, тихонько ища Драко — он не вынесет, если омега будет от него отделяться больше, чем на несколько минут. Драко не был достаточно быстр, чтобы убрать руку от живота, и он увидел, как глаза Гарри слегка расширились, когда он понял, что делает Драко… и о чём он думал минуту назад.

Драко затаил дыхание, его сердце остановилось при виде болезненного выражения Гарри. Альфа медленно вошла внутрь, приближаясь к Драко так, как будто боялась чего-то. Они оба посмотрели в зеркало и встретились взглядами, а Гарри тем временем подходил к Драко сзади.

Гарри стоит позади него, его голая грудь прижимается к спине Драко, его джинсы слегка трутся о попу омеги и её ноги. И тут Драко увидел в зеркале, как они выглядели вместе — Гарри был огромен, и это было почти смешно, то, каким крошечным был Драко в сравнении с ним, и он слегка вздрогнул от осознания того, что он забрал себе всё огромное тело Гарри, и как тот выглядел, нависающий над ним, когда они занимались любовью. Голова Драко едва доходила Гарри до груди, и он был вдвое меньше Гарри в ширину. Кожа Альфы была великолепного золотисто-медового цвета, а у Драко — потрясающего цвета слоновой кости. У Гарри была грубая красота, от каждой его черты исходила сила, в то время как Драко был тонким совершенством, и его черты были довольно мягкими. И несмотря на то, насколько они отличались друг от друга, вместе они выглядели совершенно — так, будто ни один из них не сможет жить без другого.

Гарри медленно поднял свою большую руку — в которую Драко мог поместить три свои — и обхватил Драко за талию, нежно положив её ему на живот. Омега услышала, как дыхание альфы слегка замедлилось, как будто она вот-вот всхлипнет, и положила свою руку сверху гарриной, нежно сжимая её, успокаивающе улыбаясь короткой улыбкой, глядя ему в глаза в отражении.

Но Гарри не улыбнулся в ответ, он только низко склонил голову, прижавшись губами к макушке Драко, вдыхая запах влажных светлых волос. Его рука на животе омеги слегка напряглась, на что омега подняла свою руку вверх, проведя пальцами по запутанным чёрным волосам, а другой рукой потянувшись назад, схватив Гарри за бедро.

Гарри тихо завыл, когда его грубая тёплая рука прижалась к животу Драко, и он несколько раз потёр ею вверх и вниз, и это прикосновение было таким мучительно любящим и нежным, что у Драко слёзы подступили к горлу.

— Гарри, — на выдохе произнёс он, но альфа просто покачала головой, не отнимая лица от волос Драко, продолжая медленно двигать одной рукой, другую обвив вокруг талии Драко, чьё тонкое тело легко вписывалось в обхват длинной крепкой руки Гарри.

— Мне так жаль, — наконец прошептал Гарри.

— Это не твоя вина, — сразу ответил Драко.

— Мне жаль, что тебе так больно, — Гарри снова мягко всхлипнул.

Драко на секунду закрыл глаза.

— И мне жаль, что тебе так больно, — прошептал он в ответ. Гарри опустил лицо пониже, чтобы вжаться в шею своей омеги, а та задрожала, когда он прижался губами к голой коже. Как же давно это было… — Гарри, — повторил он и поймал руку вожака, опустив её ниже, на свой слегка шевелящийся член. Гарри резко вдохнул и медленно убрал руку, прежде чем развернуть Драко к себе лицом.

— Разве ты не хочешь одеться, любовь моя? — тихо спросил он, ещё раз оглядываясь на отражение Драко в зеркале. — Все, вероятно, уже здесь.

Драко предложил пригласить Уизли и его родителей на ужин, зная, что все они, вероятно, беспокоятся о нём и надеются, что он хорошо со всем справляется. Он хотел показать им, что, да, ему намного лучше, и что они с Гарри всё так же сильно и безумно влюблены.

Вздохнув, принимая поражение ещё одной неудачной попытки заняться сексом, Драко кивнул, подняв голову, чтобы подарить Гарри короткий поцелуй, и непреклонно решил, что после обеда он поговорит со своим мужем о сегодняшней ночи и поможет ему преодолеть свою боль и вину, чтобы они могли заняться любовью. Физическая близость была одним из самых мощных способов исцеления, и Драко нужно было, чтобы Гарри простил себя, чтобы он тоже мог исцелиться.

Гарри улыбнулся и поцеловал Драко в лоб, прежде чем выйти из ванной, и Драко взял в руки расческу и фен, потерявшись в успокаивающем рёве машины, начав аккуратно укладывать волосы.

***

Ужин был на удивление весёлым, хотя поначалу Драко чувствовал, что все слишком усердно стараются, чтобы настроение за столом оставалось приподнятым и счастливым. Тем не менее, ему не нужно было прилагать усилий, чтобы улыбаться или разговаривать, и через некоторое время все расслабились, а из воздуха исчезла тяжесть.

Гарри ни разу не выпустил его руку, даже когда они ели; альфа выглядела довольно комично, когда ела левой рукой, заставляя Драко тихо посмеиваться над этим вместе со всеми. Гарри на это просто улыбался, но руку сжимал всё так же крепко. Это каким-то неведомым образом заставило Драко чувствовать себя даже безопаснее, чем когда он в остальное время был с Гарри, хотя и задавался вопросом, связано ли это с тем, что Джинни Уизли привела своего нового парня и была слишком занята с ним, чтобы уделять внимание Гарри.

Бета, Дин Томас, казалась довольно хорошим молодым человеком, высоким и красивым, со спокойной уверенной улыбкой. Казалось, он был в неком восторге от Гарри и старался не встречаться с его зелёным взглядом, когда заговаривал с ним. Он также очень уважительно относился к Драко, как бы в продолжение своего уважения к Гарри, посему Драко чувствовал себя довольно комфортно рядом с этим красивым юношей.

На ужине также присутствовала молодая целительница-стажёрка, Гермиона Грейнджер, которой Рон был невероятно увлечён. Она была красивой молодой женщиной, очень умной и очень способной. Кажется, мистер и миссис Уизли уже полюбили её, а Рон был просто в восторге. Её блестящие дикие коричневые кудри были заколоты назад потрясающей застежкой с драгоценными камнями, которую специально для неё выбрали Драко с Роном, и она слегка краснела каждый раз, когда она ловила взгляд Рона, который во все глаза уставился на неё.

После ужина они собрались в гостиной, наслаждаясь бокалами вина или виски, под тихую джазовую музыку на заднем фоне. Рон и Гермиона отошли к эркеру и стали о чём-то переговариваться, и их голоса были похожи на тихое журчание речки, хотя язык тела Рона ясно показывал, что он безумно хотел обнять её, но сдерживал себя. Драко сидел рядом с родителями, легко разговаривая с ними, то и дело поглядывая на мужа, который сидел напротив него с мистером Уизли, едва ли отводя взгляд от своей омеги.

Джинни разговаривала по телефону с одной из своих подруг с университета, а вот её парня нигде не было видно. Однако, когда некоторое время спустя Драко возвращался из своей комнаты, куда он пошёл, чтобы выпить свою последнюю дозу двухнедельного курса целебных зелий, в одном из коридоров он столкнулся с Дином, у которого был довольно потерянный вид. 

— Могу я тебе чем-нибудь помочь? — приятным голосом спросил Драко. Дин вздрогнул и обернулся.

— Ну, слава Богам, — сказал он. — Я чувствую себя таким идиотом. Мне просто нужно было воспользоваться уборной, — он выглядел застенчивым. — но этот дом — настоящий лабиринт. Полагаю, мне следовало подождать, пока Джинни закончит разговаривать по телефону, и попросить её показать мне…

Драко тихо рассмеялся.

— Нет, я понимаю, о чем ты, — любезно ответил он. — Мне потребовалось больше месяца, чтобы полностью ознакомиться с домом. Пойдём, я тебя провожу.

Он жестом указал Дину следовать за ним и провёл его по нескольким коридорам, прежде чем указать ему на дверь, ведущую в ванную комнату.

— Я чувствую себя ужасно, когда спрашиваю тебя об этом, но ты не мог бы подождать минутку? — спросил Дин, почесывая шею. — Я не хочу снова заблудиться. Я правда быстро.

Драко снова засмеялся, но кивнул.

— Конечно, не торопись.

И он медленно пошёл по коридору к одной из своих самых любимых картин во всём особняке. На ней были изображены высокий мужчина с чёрными волосами, такими же дикими, как и у его сына, и добрыми карими глазами. Тесть Драко, Джеймс Поттер, был одним из самых могущественных альф своего времени, прежде чем он был убит своим извечным соперником, который всегда был одержим матерью Гарри, омегой Джеймса.

Лили Поттер была известна своей омежьей красотой, и Драко прекрасно понимал, почему. Роскошные рыжие волосы рассыпались блестящими локонами до талии, а её кожа сияла любовью и добротой, что было видно даже с картины, но именно её глаза, такие же ярко-зелёные, как у её сына, всегда гипнотически притягивали взгляд Драко. Одетая в роскошное зелёное платье, расшитое золотом, с бриллиантами и рубинами, рассыпанными по её шее и ушам, она сидела в тяжело набитом кресле, а её муж стоял позади неё, положив руку ей на плечо. И они оба были ужасно красивы и удивительно царственны, когда улыбались Драко с полотна.

Он простоял там чуть больше минуты, когда Дин тихо присоединился к нему.

— Ах, ну конечно, — тихо проговорил он, встав рядом с Драко. — Джеймс и Лили Поттер.

— Жаль, что мне не представился шанс познакомиться с ними, — честно сказал Драко, выражая то, что он всегда чувствовал, когда смотрел на картину.

— Их история стала настоящей легендой, — благоговейно произнёс Дин. — Джеймс Поттер был самой могущественной альфой, которая когда-либо существовала, и все знали, что он мог легко победить Тома Риддла, но он умер, потому что хотел спасти свою жену и сына.

Драко повернулся в сторону Дина, и тот продолжил:

— Лили могла бы спастись, если бы согласилась связать свою жизнь с Риддлом, но она плюнула ему в лицо… Она стала известна этим, — усмехнулся Дин в страхе. — Можешь себе это представить? Омега, плюющая в лицо альфе? — Драко молча кивнул, пытаясь представить себе эту почти эфирно красивую женщину, плюющую на кого-то. — Конечно, Риддл убил её. А потом он повернулся, чтобы прикончить их щенка… — Дин еле заметно вздрогнул, так что даже Драко почувствовал, как холод поднимается по его позвоночнику. Конечно, он знал эту историю; читал об этом. Гарри было тогда не более года, и Риддл, уверенный в том, что ему не нужно переходить в свою волчью форму, чтобы убить ребёнка, вернулся в тело человека и приблизился к ребёнку, вероятно, намереваясь выбросить его в окно седьмого этажа. Гарри, огорчённый видом окровавленных тел его неподвижных родителей, трансформировался в волка, как раз когда Риддл взял его на руки. Гарри Поттер стал самым молодым оборотнем из всех известных, ведь спонтанные превращения были редки даже для взрослых альф — и несмотря на то, что Гарри был беспомощным щенком, он полетел вперёд, прямо на Риддла, вспарывая его лицо своими маленькими коготками, прежде чем выгрызть кусок из его шеи мелкими зубками. Крича в агонии и от унижения, Риддл пошатнулся, оставив на своём месте кровавый след, который был достаточно широким, чтобы всем стало понятно, что он не переживёт укуса. Гарри, который всё ещё находился в своей маленькой щенячьей форме, быстро нашёл его крёстный отец, лучший друг Джеймса Поттера, Сириус Блэк, и он растил его до тех пор, пока Гарри не исполнилось восемнадцать. У Сириуса был приятель, который много путешествовал, и как только Гарри стал достаточно взрослым, Сириус ушёл, чтобы быть с ним. — Ты в порядке? — голос Дина выдернул Драко из его мыслей, и тот обернулся, чуть подпрыгнув.

— Да, — улыбнулся Драко. — Просто интересно, как бы всё сложилось, если бы Риддл выиграл… — он задрожал.

— Поговаривают, что он не умер, — Дин выглядел обеспокоенным, а также немного испуганным. — Говорят, что в один прекрасный день он обязательно вернётся и бросит вызов Гарри Поттеру, который, скорее всего, является последней выжившей альфой, кроме него самого. Риддл всегда хотел править.

— Веришь ли ты в это? — спросил Драко шёпотом, подойдя ближе к Дину, чтобы тот услышал его вопрос. Его сердце заколотилось в груди от внезапного страха при мысли о том, что кто-то попытается навредить Гарри.

— Я не уверен, — сказал Дин, повернувшись к Драко. — Думаю, я буду отрицать это, пока он не вернётся, понимаешь?

Драко засмеялся, несмотря на свой страх.

— Да, — легко ответил он. — Отрицание кажется лучшим способом сохранить себе здравый ум, не так ли?

Они с Дином всё ещё посмеивались над этим, когда услышали тихие шаги и повернулись, увидев Гарри. Альфа остановилась на месте и стояла неподвижно, глядя на них с пламенем в глазах и сжав губы в жёсткую линии. Драко также заметил, что его руки были вытянуты по швам и сжаты в кулаки.

— Привет, милый, — осторожно произнёс Драко, но взгляд Гарри был устремлён на Дина, и Драко почти почувствовал внезапный страх беты. — Дину нужно было показать ванную комнату, — быстро сказал он, прежде чем понять, что он стоит достаточно близко к Дину, чтобы их плечи соприкасались.

И тогда он понял, почему Гарри выглядел таким убийственно злым.

— Твои родители хотят попрощаться, прелесть, — тихо проговорил Гарри, наконец отводя взгляд от Дина, чтобы посмотреть на Драко, и его взгляд автоматически смягчился. — И Джинни искала своего парня, — этим он заставил Драко улыбнуться, и взгляд Гарри снова вернулся к Дину.

Вот они трое спустились вниз, Гарри и Драко крепко держались за руки. Дин поспешил в гостиную, когда они спустились на первый этаж, а Драко и Гарри направились к передней части дома, чтобы попрощаться с Малфоями.

— Было приятно повидаться с тобой, дорогой, — Нарцисса держала его руки и тепло целовала в обе щёки.

— Мы видимся не так часто, как следовало бы, мама, — сказал Драко, крепко обнимая её.

— Мы были немного заняты, милый, — его мать, казалось, извинялась. — Мы переезжаем в лучшее место. Отец рассказал тебе о своей новой работе?

Драко удивлённо посмотрел на отца. Люциус был серьёзен, как никогда, но в его глазах явно виднелся гордый блеск.

— В этом нет ничего особенного, — пробормотал он, и Драко был рад, что Гарри отступил чуть назад, чтобы дать им двоим немного личного пространства; отец был очень гордым человеком.

— Ох, что за вздор, Люциус, — улыбнулась Нарцисса, прежде чем повернуться к Драко. — Он был назначен распорядителем; более десяти лет работы на этой мельнице, и теперь он практически управляет этим местом, — сказала она. Драко вдруг понял, что его родители сегодня одеты намного лучше, чем когда-либо.

— Отец, я так счастлив! — Драко переместился поближе к нему. — Почему ты мне не сказал?

— У тебя и так достаточно забот, сынок, — мягко ответил отец.

— Тем больше причин поделиться хорошими новостями, отец, — мягко сказал Драко. — И что это за новое место, куда вы переезжаете?

— Компания выдала нам его, — ответила Нарцисса. — Он слишком велик для нас, чтобы мы могли хотя бы представить, что с ним делать, но вряд ли на это можно жаловаться, не так ли? — и она засмеялась. И тогда Драко кое-что осознал, но не позволил внезапному пониманию ситуации отразиться на его лице, и он просто улыбнулся в ответ.

— Ты просто обязана сказать мне, когда мы сможем вас навестить, — он сжал руки матери.

— Как только мы обустроимся, дорогой, — пообещала его мать. — Мы скоро пригласим вас с Гарри на ужин.

Драко поцеловал её на прощание и смотрел, как они уезжают на своей новой машине с невероятным чувством любви и гордости за своего мужа. Он медленно подошёл к тому месту, где стоял Гарри, положив руки в карманы и прислонившись к двери, ведущей во внутренний двор. Драко скользнул руками по широкому телу и прижался щекой к спине Гарри.

— А я знаю, что ты сделал, и очень люблю тебя, — мягко сказал он. Гарри обернулся, и Драко мгновенно понял, что тот всё ещё выглядит несчастным. Тем не менее, альфа улыбнулась и притянула Драко к себе.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — он пожал плечами. Драко радостно улыбнулся.

— Ты ужасный лжец, Гарри Поттер, — поддразнил он. — Ты что, владеешь этой мельницей?

— Нет. По крайней мере, не владел, пока не купил управляющую ею компанию в прошлом месяце, — ответил Гарри, и Драко засмеялся, качая головой.

Гарри всё ещё был напряжён, даже когда они попрощались с остальными гостями. Они с Драко пробрались к себе в комнату, и омега тут же разделась, проскользнув под одеяло и тихо заговорив:

— Гарри, — он протянул руку своему мужу. Гарри посмотрел на Драко, быстро снял часы со своего запястья, и тотчас же подошёл к Драко, взяв его руку и присев на кровать, нежно целуя его пальцы, но не встречаясь взглядом. — Ты сердишься? — спросил Драко, прощупывая почву. Гарри не ответил, просто слегка покачав головой, так и не подняв глаз. — Мы просто разговаривали, Гарри, — мягко добавил Драко, и Гарри оглянулся на него.

— Я знаю, — и он кивнул, широко раскрыв зелёные глаза. — Я знаю, моя прелесть. Я полностью тебе доверяю, — он замолчал. — Я бы никогда не засомневался в тебе, не после…

И он отвернулся, на что Драко наклонился вперёд, повернувшись так, чтобы снова заглянуть ему в глаза.

— После..? — надавил он.

Гарри покачал головой и встал.

— Я не имею права сердиться… — тихо произнёс он, стоя спиной к Драко.

— О чём ты вообще говоришь? — Драко нахмурился.

— Я заставил тебя пройти через это, — сказал Гарри, болезненно поморщившись. — Я не обращал на тебя внимания, когда тебе нужна была уверенность насчёт Джинни; я не имею права ожидать, что ты не будешь с ним общаться… — он провёл руками по волосам. — Я не имею права ревновать.

— Гарри, — прикрикнул Драко, но его муж не повернулся. — Я знаю, что между тобой и Джинни ничего нет. И ревность — это не то, с чем мы порою можем справиться. Посмотри на меня, Гарри…

Альфа, наконец, повернулась, и Драко увидел боль в усталом лице.

— Ещё бы чуть-чуть, и я бы вцепился ему в горло, — прошептал Гарри.

У Драко вздрогнули мышцы живота, и заинтересованно зашевелился член.

— Хоть я и не хотел, чтобы ты ревновал, но не могу не радоваться этому факту, — сказал он, подразнивая.

Гарри покачал головой, напрягши лицо.

— Ты не понимаешь, — прошипел он. — Я бы убил его… Просто потому, что он стоял так близко к тебе.

Драко слегка вздрогнул.

— Уверен, твой самоконтроль видал и большее, Гарри, — сказал он. — Я верю в тебя.

Гарри сжал челюсть.

— Драко, я бы переломил ему шею, и глазом не моргнув, — прорычал он.

Драко прикусил губу, сдвинув с себя одеяло, а затем медленно снял с себя нижнее бельё, наслаждаясь пристальным взглядом Гарри. В зелёных глазах пылал огонь, и Драко кожей ощущал тоску Гарри.

— Трахни меня, Гарри, — прошептал Драко. — Покажи мне, как это тебя разозлило.

Гарри покачал головой.

— Я не заслуживаю быть с тобой… больше нет, — он дрожал от усилия стоять как можно дальше от великолепного обнажённого тела Драко, видя, как медленно встаёт член омеги.

— Гарри, кто, как не ты, заслуживает заниматься со мной любовью? — умолял Драко. — Ты моя альфа, Гарри, мой муж. И ты никогда не потеряешь это право. Я люблю тебя так сильно, что не могу смотреть, как ты несёшь это бремя; тебе не за что чувствовать себя виноватым, Гарри, — Гарри покачал головой, его глаза наполнились слезами, но выражение лица всё ещё было свирепым. Драко раздвинул ноги, сгибая колени и обнажая свою текущую дырочку. — Давай, милый, — прошептал он. — Ты не был во мне уже так давно… Тебе ведь не хватало этого ощущения? — Гарри закрыл глаза и содрогнулся. — Разве ты не хочешь показать мне, каково это — видеть меня стоящим так близко к Дину? Так близко, что он, вероятно, мог почувствовать мой запах, — теперь Драко открыто провоцировал Гарри. — А меня так давно не трахали, что я теку почти не переставая. Он наверняка почуял моё возбуждение… — и тогда Гарри издал громкий рык, которым ему почти удалось испугать Драко, если бы не дрожь от ожидания, что зудела у него под кожей. Альфа за считанные секунды разорвала на нём одежду, прежде чем броситься на Драко. Омега застонала, сразу автоматически приподняв бёдра так, чтобы в неё было легче войти. Гарри скользнул в Драко, не теряя ни секунды, его огромный твёрдый член легко проник в истекающий проход. Они оба закричали от удовольствия, и Драко сразу же стиснул ноги вокруг Гарри, на что тот лизнул и пососал шею омеги, всё ещё низко рыча. Учитывая много дней без члена Гарри, который мог бы растянуть Драко, омега была чрезвычайно тугой, даже больше, чем обычно. Гарри вздрогнул, когда полностью вошёл в Драко. Его толчки были быстры, но чрезвычайно осторожны и нежны, как будто он боялся повредить Драко, потому что тот был невыносимо узок. Драко нетерпеливо изогнулся и укусил Гарри за плечо до крови, вонзив ногти в его мускулистую спину, так что они едва не пронзили кожу. Гарри тихо зашипел, но не запротестовал, всё ещё осторожно толкаясь внутрь. Драко захныкал, приподнимая бёдра, со всей силы вжимаясь в Гарри, чтобы подбодрить его к дальнейшим действиям. — Пожалуйста, Гарри! – наконец воскликнул он. — Сильнее! Трахни меня как следует!

— Я не хочу причинить тебе вреда, — неуверенно произнёс Гарри, вдохнув эти слова Драко в шею. Драко поднял его голову, схватив за волосы, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. Альфа выглядела побеждённой, как будто ей было стыдно за то, что она поддалась своим плотским желаниям.

— Ты никогда не причинишь мне вреда, — яростно произнёс Драко, и они оба поняли, что Драко имеет в виду не только физическую боль. — Ты никогда не сможешь этого сделать. Я полностью в этом уверен, — он слегка потряс рукой, держащей Гарри за волосы. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты простил себя, Гарри. Ради себя, ради меня. Ради _нас_ , — добавил он, и в его серых глазах засверкали слёзы. — Мы сильнее этого, милый. Пожалуйста, — и он навзрыд заплакал, когда Гарри прижался к его лбу своим, и слёзы потекли по его лицу. — Пожалуйста, займись со мной любовью, сделай всё как раньше. Пожалуйста, заставь меня поверить, что всё будет хорошо… — Гарри тихо всхлипнул, а потом поцеловал Драко — так, как следовало. Он целовал его так, как не целовал с тех пор, как они потеряли ребёнка, и после двух недель ощущения пустоты Драко почувствовал, что начинает наполняться теплом и светом. Их языки яростно сражались, и альфа с омегой отчаянно кусали губы друг друга, жадно посасывали и оттягивали. Драко обхватил ногами Гарри за торс и с немалым усилием разорвал поцелуй, чтобы хрипло прошептать:

— Трахни меня, Гарри. _Давай_ , — глаза Гарри заблестели, на этот раз не слезами. Он перекинул ноги Драко через свои широкие плечи, ещё раз как-то бешено его поцеловал и стал наполнять Драко своей удивительной альфа-силой. Омега пронзительно закричала и откинула голову назад, когда почувствовала, что вот-вот кончит. Ещё несколько толчков, и у Драко внутри будто взорвался фейерверк, а Гарри всё не прекращал жадно вдалбливаться в него, попутно посасывая и покусывая бесчисленные синяки на его коже. Радостно заскулив, Драко снова стал надрачивать свой наполовину твёрдый член, после чего крепко обнял своего мужа, целуя его лицо, облизывая шею и сладко посасывая его кожу везде, где только мог дотянуться. — Повяжи меня узлом, Гарри, — прошептал он ему на ухо. — Войди в меня так глубоко, как только сможешь, и повяжи узлом. Я хочу почувствовать, как ты кончаешь в меня, как наполняешь меня, пока во мне не останется места.

Гарри громко зарычал, а его толчки стали ещё сильнее, отчего Драко начало потряхивать, и его задница охотно сжалась вокруг гигантского члена Гарри, который уже начал набухать.

— Ты хоть представляешь, как сильно я тебя люблю? — вдруг зарычал Гарри куда-то в шею Драко. — Прелесть, я бы убил ради тебя. Я бы сжёг всё дотла, — Драко вскрикнул от этих слов и ещё сильнее сжался вокруг Гарри, беспомощно рыдая и держась за изголовье кровати, пока его втрахивали в кровать так, как он мечтал вот уже целые две недели.

— Я люблю тебя, Гарри, — удушливо произнёс он, и его ударил второй оргазм, так что он вмиг ослаб. Он заметался под альфой, кончая ещё больше чем в прошлый раз, и тогда Гарри громко застонал и начал наполнять его бесконечными всплесками тёплого белого вещества. Его узел растягивал Драко так, что оргазм омеги продолжался неестественно долгое время, оставляя его дрожащим и в слезах.

Когда Драко более или менее пришёл в себя, он повернулся лицом к Гарри и тихо попросил поцеловать его. Через несколько минут голодных поцелуев они оторвались друг от друга, глаза у Гарри были влажными, но из них, наконец, исчезло то мученическое выражение, которое сопровождало каждое его движение в течение последних двух недель.

— Что я мог совершить такого, чтобы заслужить тебя? — пробормотал Гарри, целуя Драко в нос и щёки. — Как мог такой добрый, бескорыстный и красивый человек стать моим?

— Почему ты думаешь, что я бескорыстен? — Драко поцеловал Гарри в лоб. — Я довольно эгоистичен, Гарри. Я не могу видеть твою боль, не могу видеть, как ты мучаешь себя из-за чего-то, что было тебе неподвластно. Я не могу этого вынести, потому что мне больно из-за этого. Что в этом бескорыстного?

Гарри просто улыбнулся ему, и это была его первая настоящая улыбка за эти две недели, так что Драко тотчас же улыбнулся ему в ответ, а у альфы, наконец, спал тяжёлый камень с сердца.


	14. Chapter 14

Драко медленно просыпался, обнаружив себя наполовину похороненным под мощным телом Гарри, который всеми четырьмя конечностями обернулся вокруг него, держа его так, как будто он был ценным призом, с которым он никогда не собирался расставаться. Улыбнувшись сквозь полудрёму, он с трудом перевернулся на спину, вытянув ноги.

Из того, что Драко смог разглядеть за окном через занавески, можно сказать, что было уже довольно поздно. Накануне вечером они с Гарри пошли пообедать вместе с Роном и Гермионой и немного засиделись. И как только они оказались дома, то упали в постель, где Гарри занимался с ним любовью в течение нескольких часов.

Теперь Драко уже мог сам понимать, когда ему оставалось несколько дней до течки. Несмотря на то, что до сих пор у него их было всего две, он ждал что-то вроде контрольного сигнала, чтобы почти неутолимая жажда Гарри, которая, как он надеется, не утихнет даже после бесконечных часов занятий любовью, проникнет ему под кожу, подталкивая его за край, так что у него возникнет ощущение, что его душа вот-вот покинет его тело.

Его живот уже трепетал в ожидании следующей течки. Они с Гарри изнемогали от страсти во время последних двух, опрометчиво трахаясь почти без остановки, не в состоянии насытиться друг другом. Они были почти полностью уверены, что пройдёт некоторое время, прежде чем Драко на самом деле сможет зачать, зная то, что беременность омеги-мужчины всегда была редким явлением, и что некоторые пары, чьё ожидание иногда продолжалось годами, предпринимали много попыток, прежде чем добивались результата.

Теперь, однако, когда его беременность и последующий выкидыш пролили свет на его текущее состояние, он задавался вопросом, что они будут делать дальше. Не заниматься сексом было просто невозможно; Драко будет биться в невыносимой агонии, а также он знал, что Гарри предпочёл бы ослепить себя, чем видеть, как Драко страдает, не имея возможности даровать ему освобождение, в котором он нуждается.

Но он также знал, что Гарри будет осторожен, что он не будет тем неукротимым зверем, которым был обычно, когда трахал Драко. Он сосредоточился бы на предотвращении беременности, потому что их предупредили, что его телу нужно ещё некоторое время, прежде чем оно станет достаточно сильным, чтобы выдержать беременность. А ещё Драко надеялся, что его течка не продлится более трёх дней, хотя и понимал, что в таком случае ему будет так же хорошо, как и когда они с Гарри устроили семидневную фиесту в связи с его последней течкой во время их медового месяца.

Драко тихо вздохнул, ощущая на шее свежие засосы. Было несколько новых, а некоторые из старых ощущались так, будто вот-вот исцелятся или, по крайней мере, были на пути к исчезновению. А ещё он знал, что Гарри не будет тратить время на то, чтобы «придать им свежести».

Драко задрожал от этих мыслей, чем и разбудил Гарри. Альфа зашевелилась, и её руки ненадолго сжались вокруг Драко, прежде чем она подняла голову и уткнулась лицом омеге в шею, казалось, так и не проснувшись. Омега с любовью поцеловала непослушные чёрные волосы, а затем ахнула, когда Гарри внезапно опустил голову, укусив её за правый сосок.

Тихо застонав, Драко выгнулся, раздвинув ноги, когда одна широкая рука скользнула под его яйцами, и два пальца вдруг вошли в него. Он слегка зашипел, а его член сразу же подскочил, и из его дырочки начала течь смазка. Драко толкнулся грудью глубже в рот Гарри, на что альфа начала напористее работать над розовым круглым соском Драко, скользящим движением дотрагиваясь кончиком языка до твёрдого комочка, посылая разряды удовольствия, невероятно быстро распространяющиеся по венам Драко.

Во время его предыдущей течки он был настолько диким от возбуждения, что Гарри удалось заставить его кончить несколько раз просто посасывая и покусывая его соски, играя с ними без остановки. В то время они оба действовали дико и грубо; Драко рычал и скулил, пока Гарри играл с его сосками, попеременно шепча Драко на ухо грязные слова о том, что отсюда будет течь молоко для их щенков. Драко почти ослеп от возбуждения, но эти слова были наполнены такой яростью, что он закричал от боли и удовольствия.

Теперь он хотел, чтобы Гарри снова стал таким, бормоча ему свои грязные обещания, не прекращая трахать его. Когда Гарри брал его именно так, это заводило его, как ничто другое. 

Гарри зарычал, не отрывая губ от соска Драко, и омега снова закричала, взбрыкиваясь на пальцах Гарри, призывая его добавить больше напора. Гарри, всё ещё мучительно посасывая сосок, добавил в него ещё два пальца, почти что вдавливая Драко этим в кровать, и тогда начал безжалостно трахать его пальцами. Он выпустил его сосок изо рта с громким чавкающим звуком, и Драко с хныканьем ещё сильнее согнулся, поглядев вниз, увидев там свой пурпурный бутон и такого же цвета окружающую его кожу.

Гарри слегка похлопал пальцем по настрадавшемуся соску, заставив Драко вздрогнуть и запрокинуть голову назад, прежде чем переместиться и засосать другой его сосок в рот, пальцами разминая простату Драко, грубо натирая её.

Драко закричал, когда кончал на волосы и плечо Гарри, всем телом дёргаясь из-за сильного оргазма. Он слегка потянул Гарри за волосы, когда альфа продолжила сосать его член и трахать пальцами, и громко застонал, когда ареол вокруг его соска был жадно укушен.

— Гарри! — застонал он, ущипнув себя за другой сосок, беспомощно трясясь под неумолимым ртом и пальцами своей альфы. — Гарри, о, мой Бог!

Он выгнулся так сильно, что его позвонки хрустнули от напряжения, когда Гарри, наконец, отлепился от его соска с мокрым хлюпаньем, вытащив из омеги пальцы и перевернув её на живот.

— Доброе утро, прелесть, — дразняще сказал он, слегка дуя на текущую дырочку Драко.

— П-пожалуйста, — умоляла омега, поднимаясь на коленях и бесстыдно оттопыривая попку. Гарри от этого вида сдался, начав вставлять в неё язык и высовывать его в своём обычном ритме в течение нескольких минут, прежде чем сделать паузу, чтобы взять в рот маленький член своей омеги, который теперь начал буквально фонтанировать. Драко всхлипывал в подушку, извиваясь и дёргаясь под руками и языком Гарри, его набухшие соски пульсировали самым вкусным по мнению Гарри образом, прямо-таки заставляя его пощипывать их время от времени. Теперь же Гарри грубо вылизывал отверстие омежки, и когда он толкнулся особенно глубоко и слегка укусил расслабленный край, Драко рухнул на живот, кульминацией чего стал ещё один громкий вскрик. Долгие минуты Драко не мог перестать дрожать, а Гарри тем временем продолжал вылизывать его бледную спину, накрывая губами каждый дюйм и жадно лаская как волк. Драко взвыл, снова поднявшись на коленях и потянувшись рукой назад, чтобы пошире раскрыть себя, так, как он точно знал, любит Гарри. Он широко развёл свои половинки в стороны и, когда стал уверен, что всё внимание Гарри приковано к его дырочке, свёл их вместе, вытеснив этим ещё больше смазки, заставляя её стекать толстой струйкой. Гарри громко застонал, жадно слизывая эту сладость, прежде чем войти в Драко одним мощным толчком. Омега на это ахнула и тотчас же толкнулась в ответ, а когда Гарри начал ускоряться, уже совсем беспомощные крики Драко заполнили комнату. Гарри не остановился и не замедлился ни на секунду в своём желании достичь их общего оргазма, только лишь сильнее сжался в омегу, сдавливая её член под весом их тел. Он оставлял синяки на бледных бедрах и слизывал солёные дорожки со спины Драко, отчего омега взлетела под облака. Он подождал, пока Драко кончит снова, плача и умоляя о чём-то свою альфу, пока та не начала кончать в него с диким рычанием. Узел Гарри становился всё больше и больше, и после того, как большая часть спермы альфы оказалась в Драко, она вытащила член, прежде чем запечатала бы омегу, и быстро перевернула её на спину. Их рты встретились в яростном столкновении языков и зубов, и Драко громко застонал, обернув руки и ноги вокруг Гарри, дрожа от остаточного ощущения набухшего узла Гарри и нескольких последних капель, проникших в него. — Приветик, — пробормотал он, когда они наконец отстранились друг от друга. Гарри с улыбкой прижался губами ко лбу Драко.

— Прелесть, — пробормотал он в ответ. Гарри приподнялся, чтобы осмотреть потемневшие соски Драко, и злобно ухмыльнулся, глянув на покрасневшего Драко, проведя пальцами по слегка опухшим маленьким бутончикам, заставляя омегу содрогаться и кусать губы. — Они ещё болят? — нежно спросила альфа, снова облизывая соски. Драко взвыл, затаив дыхание.

— Это приятная боль, — бездумно прошептал Драко и внутренне восторжествовал, увидев огонь, который мелькнул в глазах Гарри. — Тебе следует делать так почаще, — лукаво ухмыльнулся он. С низким рычанием Гарри снова засосал один из сосков в рот, тут же проведя пальцами между бёдер Драко, когда раздался мягкий стук в дверь. Со стоном Гарри отстранился от Драко, и тот засмеялся над его сварливым выражением лица. — Иди проверь, это, скорее всего, Рон, — тихо сказал он, даря Гарри ещё несколько поцелуев. Жадно целуя омегу в ответ ещё несколько секунд, Гарри скатился с кровати, натянув на себя пижамные штаны, и пошёл открывать дверь. Он остановился, чтобы убедиться, что Драко хорошо прикрыт одеялом, прежде чем открыть дверь и выглянуть за неё.

Это был Рон, и он смотрел на него очень извиняющимся взглядом.

— Извини, но твой телефон был выключен… — мягко сказал он.

— Да, прости, забыл его зарядить, — быстро извинился Гарри.

Драко слышал через небольшой зазор в двери, который оставил Гарри, как они переговаривались низкими голосами. Из того, что он смог разобрать, он понял, что они были обеспокоены чем-то, и Драко сразу стало любопытно, чем. Для Рона было редкостью приходить к Гарри прямо в их спальню, независимо от того, как поздно Гарри вставал, так что теперь Драко не мог не задаться вопросом, что происходит.

Прошло более десяти минут, прежде чем Гарри зашёл обратно в комнату, тревожно потирая лоб, и, закрыв дверь, вернулся в постель. Драко придержал одеяло, чтобы Гарри, проскользнув под него, потянулся к нему, и он охотно потянулся в ответ, позволив альфе обернуть все свои четыре конечности вокруг него ещё раз.

— Что происходит? — Драко перешёл сразу к делу. Он знал, что Гарри никогда не будет лгать ему, но он хотел проверить, скажет ли Гарри ему, о чём он беспокоится.

Гарри вздохнул и очень серьёзно посмотрел на Драко, как будто серьёзно над чем-то задумался.

— Полагаю, ты имеешь право знать. Даже больше, чем кто-либо… — мягко сказал он.

— Знать что? — Драко провёл пальцами по лицу Гарри, и альфа поцеловала каждый из них.

Затем она снова вздохнула.

— Драко, — начал Гарри. — Ты же понимаешь, что я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы защитить тебя от любой напасти?

— Конечно, — тотчас же ответил Драко. — Ты же моя альфа.

Гарри кивнул.

— Я твоя альфа, — повторил он. – А ещё я человек, который умрёт, если тебе причинят вред, — серьёзно произнёс он, и Драко нежно поцеловал его. Гарри прижался к его лбу своим, и они пролежали так молча в течение нескольких секунд, прежде чем Гарри, наконец, снова заговорил. — Он вернулся, Драко… И он намного ближе, чем мы думали.

У Драко всё похолодело внутри, и каждой своей клеточкой он уже знал, о ком говорил Гарри.

— Кто вернулся? — прошептал он.

— Риддл, — тем же шёпотом ответил Гарри. — Том Риддл вернулся, Драко. Он жив, и он придёт за мной, — спокойно сказал Гарри, как будто ему наплевать на свою собственную жизнь. — И когда он узнает, когда поймёт, что у меня есть омега, если он хотя бы мельком увидит тебя и то, насколько ты совершенен… — теперь Гарри выглядел по-настоящему испуганным. — Прелесть, ты должен оставаться со мной, всегда находиться в моём поле зрения и досягаемости, по крайней мере, пока…

Драко затаил дыхание, но когда Гарри не продолжал, он тихо заговорил:

— Пока..?

— Пока я не убью этого ублюдка, — Гарри громко задышал через нос и стал выглядеть как та самая великолепная альфа, которой он, в общем-то, и был.

Драко вздрогнул, и Гарри прижал его ещё ближе к себе.

— Я всегда буду у тебя на виду, — уверенно пообещал он, и Гарри поцеловал его.

— Спасибо, — прошептал он. — Я никому не позволю причинить тебе вред, Драко, — любовь в его глазах заставила Драко задуматься, существует ли что-нибудь чище этого. — Ты будешь в безопасности.


	15. Chapter 15

Он не мог сказать Гарри. Только не сейчас.

Драко одной рукой придерживал свои волосы, а другой держался за дужку унитаза, пока его снова рвало, и он уже не мог выблёвывать ничего, кроме желчи, так как весь завтрак уже покинул его желудок.

Дрожа и чувствуя лёгкое головокружение, Драко быстро нажал на кнопку слива и откинулся назад, вытирая пот с лица, после чего неуверенно встал на ноги, держась за стену, и прислонился к мраморному умывальнику на мгновение. Он несколько секунд смотрел на своё отражение; Драко был белым как простыня, и блестел от пота.

Затем он услышал, как дверь спальни открылась, и быстро сцапал бутылку ополаскивателя для рта с полочки, чуть не проглотив его, когда сделал огромный глоток, быстро прополоскав рот.

— Прелесть? — голос Гарри был приглушён, и мягкий стук ботинок альфы по их плюшевому золотому ковру становился всё громче, когда она наконец приблизилась к ванной. Драко резко сплюнул, вымыл рот несколькими глотками воды и быстро ополоснул лицо. Он уткнулся лицом в полотенце, когда Гарри вошёл в комнату. — Вот ты где, — мягко произнёс он, и Драко быстро улыбнулся и поднял на него взгляд.

— Да я вроде и не терялся, — он позволил Гарри поцеловать себя.

— Ты внезапно покинул завтрак, я забеспокоился, — встревоженно сказал Гарри, прижимая Драко к себе. — Что произошло?

— О, я просто хотел попасть в душ, — быстро солгал Драко. — Довольно тепло, не правда ли?

— Да, хотя лето только началось, — Гарри прижал поцелуй ко лбу своей омеги. Драко вздохнул, прислонившись к твёрдой, тёплой груди своего мужа, и вдруг пожалел, что не может найти в себе смелость просто быстро выпалить всё, о чём подозревал. С момента выкидыша прошло уже четыре течки, и его организм, наконец, снова показывал признаки беременности. Но, нет. Драко ещё не мог сказать ему — просто потому, что он понятия не имел, как Гарри на самом деле примет эту новость. Гермиона. Ему нужно было увидеть её. — Говоря о душевых кабинках… — Гарри начал быстро раздевать Драко. Омега тихо усмехнулась, возвращая мягкие, голодные поцелуи своей альфе и позволяя себе быть перенесённой Гарри в огромную стеклянную душевую кабину, вздыхая, когда тёплые капли полились на них обоих, и беспомощно застонала, когда гигантская длина Гарри пробилась в неё.

И до поры до времени такое отвлечение внимания работало.

***

Гарри и Драко заглянули в прихожую, которую им показала недавно набранная прислуга, и Нарцисса с Люциусом пошли к ним навстречу, когда альфа и её омега вошли в красиво оформленную комнату. В первый раз, когда Гарри посетил Малфоев, он был сильно впечатлён навыками своей тёщи в отделке интерьера — для женщины, которая жила в довольно скромных условиях в течение последних двадцати лет своей жизни, Нарцисса, несомненно, доказала, что она сохранила своё прекрасное воспитание. Драко тоже был в восторге после своего первого визита, когда увидел, что его родители живут в достойной их роскоши.

Гарри слушал больше, чем говорил — ему доставляло глубокую, успокаивающую радость наблюдать, как Драко искрился от счастья, находясь рядом с родителями, особенно с матерью. Не то чтобы он не был счастлив, когда находился рядом с Гарри, но то, как загорались его глаза и как сияло его лицо улыбкой… Он выглядел как маленький мальчик, получивший кучу подарков на Рождество, и в такие моменты Гарри не хотелось ничего, кроме как схватить свою омегу в охапку и испортить.

Однако сегодня он приглядывал за Люциусом. Пожилой мужчина сидел, находившись в своём обычном амплуа, скрестив одно колено над другим, с бокалом виски в одной руке и маленькой, натянутой улыбкой на лице, слушая разговор между женой и сыном.

Когда он почувствовал острый взгляд Гарри, то повернулся к нему. Он моргнул дважды, — напряжение хорошо скрытого замешательства мелькнуло у него на лице, — а затем отвернулся в сторону, чтобы послушать, что говорил Драко. Когда несколько минут спустя Гарри так и не прекратил смотреть на него поверх стекла бокала, Люциус неудобно переместился в кресле на секунду, прежде чем встать и пойти, чтобы, как он ответил Нарциссе, наполнить бокал.

Гарри сразу же последовал за ним, неспешно подойдя к нему, наблюдая, как он наливает себе побольше виски из простого, но элегантного стеклянного графина.

— Вам налить? — спросил Люциус с осторожной вежливостью, на что Гарри покачал головой.

— Спасибо, что пригласили, — сказал Гарри, и Люциус широко улыбнулся, кивнув и подняв бокал.

— Что вы, это честь для нас, — ответил он, и каким-то образом Гарри почувствовал, что его тесть произнёс это искренне.

— Я хотел поговорить, Люциус, — тихо проговорил Гарри, и мужчина слегка напрягся.

— О? — Люциус медленно потягивал свой напиток. — И о чём же?

Гарри посмотрел ему прямо в глаза — серые, как и у его сына, но они не имели врождённой невинной мягкости, чьё любовное тепло не давало отвести взгляд от глаз Драко.

— Вы уже слышали, я полагаю?

И так уже жёсткое поведение Люциуса стало ещё более жёстким, его ноздри раздулись, когда он посмотрел на Гарри со смесью неповиновения, презрения и, если Гарри не ошибся, доли страха.

— О чём же я, как вы полагаете, слышал? — холодно спросил он, и рука Гарри сжалась вокруг его бокала с напитком.

— Мы оба взрослые люди, Люциус, — мягко произнёс он. — И мы оба многое знаем друг о друге, так давайте же прекратим этот цирк.

Люциус просто смотрел на Гарри, слегка приподняв подбородок, но в его глазах внезапно проскользнуло некоторое отчаяние.

— До меня доносились лишь слухи, — наконец сдался он, шёпотом донося собственный голос до альфы. — Я надеялся, что смогу притвориться, что это неправда.

— О, поверьте, это правда, — тихо заверил его Гарри. — Вот почему я хотел поговорить с вами, — мужчина не ответил, поэтому Гарри продолжил. — У нас есть всего несколько месяцев, может быть, где-то около года, пока он не вернётся в город. Поэтому мне нужно, чтобы вы выбрали сторону, Люциус, и сделали это, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Задохнувшись от ярости, Люциус гневно посмотрел на него, полыхнув глазами.

— Что вы хотите этим сказать, мистер Поттер? — спросил он резким, низким голосом.

— Я ничего такого не имел в виду. Лишь напоминаю, что в прошлый раз вы были не на той стороне, — сказал Гарри, не пропуская удара.

— И я столкнулся с последствиями этого, не так ли? — Люциус тотчас же выплюнул в ответ. — Я едва выбрался из его лап живым! — теперь он тяжело дышал. Гарри промолчал, и после короткой паузы Люциус глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем продолжить. — Я происхожу из старого рода альф, вы знали об этом? Конечно, в моей семье не рождались альфы вот уже более четырёх поколений, но когда я встретил Нарциссу, которая, как я вскоре узнал, носила фамилию самого древнего рода омег, я подумал… — его глаза ненадолго забрели туда, где, тихо смеясь, сидели его жена и сын, просматривая довольно заплесневелый старый фотоальбом. Гарри тоже оглянулся; они оба — что сын, что мать — были так прекрасны и будто излучали свой собственный свет; и его Драко был особенно светящимся. До такой степени, что казался эфирным, от чего смотреть на него было почти больно, и это заставляло внутренности Гарри болеть в той же невыносимой степени, в которой он любит свою омегу. — Разумеется, я никому не сказал ни слова, — продолжал Люциус. — Нарцисса и я пытались завести ребёнка. Молились, чтобы мы каким-то чудом создали альфу, — он выглядел уставшим. — Я не выбирал следовать за Риддлом, понимаете? — спросил он внезапно, и Гарри немного опешил. — Мой отец, старый дурак, который верил в силу больше, чем в природу альфы, уверовал, что Риддл совершит великие вещи — что он породит кучу альф и возродит волков, — он покачал головой и осушил свой бокал одним глотком, снова наполнив его. — Он начал финансировать Риддла. Мой отец — сумасшедший, который растрачивал богатства Малфоев на такого же сумасшедшего, а когда он заболел, я вынужден был встать на его место и продолжить его путь. Всё это продолжалось до тех пор, пока Риддл не узнал о Нарциссе, — Люциус снова взглянул на жену. — Об омегах рода Блэк не слышали уже много поколений, достаточно долго, чтобы люди забыли о них, — внезапно он вздохнул. — Как только отец умер, я был подвержен давлению Риддла и вынужден занять место отца за столом. Именно поэтому я попал под его прямое наблюдение, и не прошло бы много времени, прежде чем он узнал бы правду о родословной Нарциссы, — он вздрогнул, и его взгляд затуманился. Было видно, что теперь он мыслями был где-то далеко. — Мы бежали, я и Нарцисса. Бежали, чтобы выжить — Риддл навряд ли позволил бы нам остаться в живых. Он бы убил нас, как бы ни были малы шансы на то, что мы сможем породить альфу, — он замолчал на несколько секунд, но Гарри ждал, ощущая, как нежный звенящий смех его мужа холодил его кожу как прикосновение шёлка, даря при этом и тепло. — Мы скрывались в течение следующих нескольких лет, пока не услышали об этом, — Люциус, наконец, повернулся, чтобы снова встретиться взглядом с Гарри. — Пока мы не услышали о том, что Том Риддл сгинул. Что он был побеждён маленьким щенком, — Гарри отвёл взгляд, уставившись на бокал со своим напитком, не желая признавать неохотного восхищения в глазах тестя. — И тогда мы, наконец, смогли вернуться сюда. Мы были почти нищие, но потом у нас появился Драко, и каким-то образом... — он слегка улыбнулся и посмотрел на сына мельком, — мы добились того, что сейчас имеем, — он цепко держал взгляд Гарри. — Я был молод и глуп, когда поверил в Риддла, и перерос это довольно быстро. Дурость, которой предались я и моя семья, чуть не убила меня и мою жену, так что можете быть уверены, Гарри Поттер, — Люциус остановился на мгновение, — что я уже давно усвоил этот урок. Если слухи верны, и Риддл действительно вернулся, то я лучше умру, чем снова буду служить под его началом — особенно теперь, когда Драко… — он прервался, тяжело выдохнув, и отпил из бокала, прежде чем снова поднять глаза. — Возможно, я глумился над этим, когда впервые понял, что мой сын проявится как омега, но с тех пор я кое-что понял и стал благодарен за это. Как бы эгоистично это ни звучало, я более чем рад, что вы оба нашли друг друга и разделяете такую глубокую, непоколебимую любовь, потому что теперь, если взять чуть шире, я и моя жена будем под вашей защитой как альфы, — он беззастенчиво смотрел на Гарри, который, в свою очередь, мягко улыбался на это.

— Да, это так, — сразу же согласился он и добавил:

— Благодарю вас.

— За что?

— За правду.

Люциус медленно кивнул, вновь приноровившись и стрельнув глазами туда, где была Нарцисса, которая в этот момент подымалась на ноги.

— Гарри, Люциус. Как насчёт ужина? — и она улыбнулась. Гарри кивнул и улыбнулся в ответ, когда Люциус шагнул вперёд, нежно положив руку Нарциссе на талию, и вывел жену в скромную столовую, которая примыкала к гостиной. Драко подошёл к Гарри с игривой улыбкой и встал на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать его в щёку. Гарри нужно было опустить голову, чтобы компенсировать последние несколько дюймов в разнице в высоте.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что вы с отцом не обменивались угрозами скорой расправы, — пробормотал Драко, когда Гарри немедленно обернул крепкие руки вокруг него, легко приподняв с пола, обнимая свою омегу. Альфа на реплику своей пары лишь слегка усмехнулась.

— Ну, если только парочкой, — поддразнил Гарри, и Драко притворно надулся, после чего получил поцелуй в кончик носа. — Я люблю тебя, — вдруг произнёс он и увидел, как тёплые серые глаза Драко загорелись как звёзды.

— Я люблю тебя больше, — сразу ответила омега.

— Хм-м-м. Не думаю, что это возможно, — Гарри прижался лицом к шее Драко, начав посасывать уже исчезающий засос.

— Ох, правда? — Драко охотно наклонил голову набок, проведя ладонью по затылку, чтобы убрать блестящие светлые волосы, которые теперь были почти до плеч, чтобы Гарри мог оставлять мокрые полосы на каждом дюйме его длинной шеи. — О, Гарри… — Драко вздохнул, дрожа в руках своего мужа, всеми силами удерживая себя от того, чтобы не обернуть ноги вокруг талии Гарри — после этого их бы уже ничто не остановило.

— Я так тебя люблю, — прошептал Гарри, целуя Драко всё лицо. — Убью за тебя. Умру за тебя.

— Я… я тоже тебя люблю… Гарри? — Драко с тревогой отвечал на поцелуи мужа, замечая, как мускулистые руки всё сильнее сжимаются вокруг него. — Что такое, милый? Что случилось?

— Ничего, — быстро ответил Гарри, прежде чем жадно потребовать рот своей омеги для быстрого, но невыносимо ядовитого поцелуя, который сделал Драко задыхающимся и мокрым.

— Гарри, — заскулил он, подавшись вперёд, когда альфа осторожно поставила его на ноги. — Ну, зачем ты меня дразнишь? — проворчал он, на что Гарри рассмеялся.

— Если мы зайдём дальше, и я трахну тебя прямо здесь, то твои родители никогда нас больше к себе не позовут, — и он хлопнул по восхитительно пухлой заднице Драко, когда они оба наконец пробрались в столовую.

— Всё, что я услышал в этом предложении, — это то, что ты меня трахнешь, — хмуро прошептал Драко, а затем умчался подальше от Гарри со злой ухмылкой, оставив свою альфу с похотливым потемневшим взглядом, провожавшим его.

***

Когда Драко проснулся, он понял, что его тело согнуто пополам; колени были прижаты к кровати по обе стороны от головы, а задница находилась в воздухе, пока его муж страстно пировал на ней.

Отчаянно застонав, Драко открыл глаза и вплёл пальцы в волосы Гарри, сгибаясь ещё, когда его попку сильнее раскрыли и засосали, а смазка, смачивая простыни под ними, начала течь из него беспрерывным потоком, коим Гарри так упивался.

— О, Боже, — тихо выдохнул Драко. Ему было безумно тяжело, и его маленькие яички сильно пульсировали. — Милый, прошу, — и он выгнулся, когда язык Гарри скользнул ещё глубже, и его мокрая дырочка расширилось под натиском Гарриного рта и выпустила ещё несколько капель своего сиропа. Драко как мог откинул голову назад, сжал кулаки в волосах Гарри и изверг обжигающе горячую струю. Его грудь вздымалась после каждого вздоха, когда он кончал в течение нескольких бесконечных секунд, а язык Гарри так и не прекратил свои движения. Едва перед Драко начала рассеиваться послеоргазменая дымка, как его ударила первая волна тошноты. Он оживился, мягко вздохнув, и немедленно попытался оттолкнуть голову Гарри. — Милый, одну секунду, — ахнул он, когда альфа с негромким рыком снова высосала из него немного смазки. — Гарри, пожалуйста, — Драко быстро сел, и его ноги разъехались по кровати, когда он снова попытался оттолкнуть от себя голову Гарри, держа её за запутанные волосы. — Любимый, мне нужно… — ещё одна волна тошноты накрыла его, на этот раз более сильная, и Драко с трудом, но всё же вырвался из объятий Гарри, одной рукой зажав себе рот, заметив краем глаза смущённое выражение лица Гарри, когда он слетел с кровати и пронёсся по комнате.

Он остановился только чтобы закрыть дверь в ванную за собой и едва добрался до унитаза, как Гарри уже был по другую сторону двери.

— Драко? — дверная ручка шумно загремела, скрывая еле слышные звуки, издаваемые Драко. — Сокровище моё, почему ты запер дверь? Драко? Драко!

Гаррин голос звучал совершенно безумно, альфа сильно волновалась за свою омегу, и Драко был почти уверен, что дверь была в нескольких секундах от падения с петель.

— Я в порядке, милый, — слабо крикнул он, прежде чем новый приступ тошноты подступил ему к горлу, хотя ничего из его пустого желудка так и не вышло, но рвота всё равно продолжалась и продолжалась.

— Пожалуйста, Драко, открой дверь, — Гарри стучал своим большим кулаком в дверь. — С тобой <i>всё</i> в порядке? Драко, что случилось?! Пожалуйста, ответь..!

— Сейчас-сейчас, — голос Драко стал немного сильнее, так как тошнота прошла так же внезапно, как и накрыла его. Он опустил крышку унитаза и покраснел, прежде чем подняться на ноги и опуститься на неё на несколько секунд, чтобы перевести дыхание. Голос Гарри звучал почти на грани слёз, и дверь издала зловещий скрип, когда он продолжил стучать по ней кулаком. — Уже иду, — Драко встал на ноги, с облегчением обнаружив, что он не слишком ослаб и не валится с ног. Он тщательно прополоскал рот, прежде чем подбежать к двери, быстро открывая её. Гарри оказался около него менее чем за одну секунду, поднимая Драко на ноги и усаживая его на прохладную мраморную стойку, вглядываясь в его лицо и снова и снова тревожно требуя, чтобы ему рассказали, что случилось. Драко слегка усмехнулся, когда Гарри спросил, не слишком ли он переусердствовал со своим «завтраком». — Нет, детка. То, что ты делал со мной, было сверх-фантастически, — он обнял Гарри и устало улыбнулся ему. — Вероятно, это была рыба, которую мы ели у моих родителей прошлым вечером; мы с морепродуктами друг друга недолюбливаем, — соврал он. Но Гарри смотрел на него с выражением, которое заставило Драко убедиться, что он знает, что это не правда, что Гарри знает настоящую причину. Зелёные глаза содержали намёк на неохотную надежду, но в основном альфа выглядела испуганной.

— Н-нет, я скажу Северусу, чтобы он осмотрел тебя, — настаивала альфа. Драко на секунду задумался о том, чтобы просто рассказать ей обо всём. В какой-то момент ему придётся это сделать, не так ли? Последние три недели омеге становилось плохо почти каждое утро, и до сих пор ей только чудом удавалось скрыть от Гарри тошноту и внезапные вспышки усталости.

Но, возможно, Драко нужно подождать, пока это не будет подтверждено.

— Ну, в самом деле, милый, в этом нет необходимости, — мягко сказал Драко, смахивая волосы Гарри с лица. — Посмотри на меня, я в полном порядке, — но Гарри продолжал нервно прикусывать губу. Драко медленно улыбнулся кривой улыбкой, придвинувшись в мужу поближе, чтобы обхватить своей маленькой рукой огромный член, который теперь, уже мягкий, висел между ног Гарри. — Давай вернём это в прежнее состояние, — Драко прикусил Гарри за подбородок. — Мы, по-моему, прервались.

— Драко… Я не знаю, — Гарри попытался оторваться от Драко, но всё же дрогнул, когда Драко провёл пальцами вниз по вене. — Я должен позвонить Северусу…

— Не говори глупостей, — вздохнул Драко. — Ты не можешь позвать такого опытного целителя только потому, что меня слегка вырвало, — когда Гарри продолжал выглядеть неуверенным, омега вздохнула. — Я попрошу Рона позвать Гермиону, чтобы она взглянула на меня, хорошо? Как тебе такое предложение?

Часть беспокойства мгновенно исчезла с красивого лица альфы, покрытого щетиной. Гарри кивнул.

— Хорошо, — он выглядел так, будто ему стало немного легче.

— Тепер-рь, мне нужно просить тебя ещё, или ты собираешься отнести меня обратно в постель и трахать, пока не выбьешь из меня дух? — Драко укусил Гарри за плечо. <i>Больно</i>.

Гарри зашипел, и в следующую секунду Драко уже несли через ванную обратно в комнату. Он блаженно вздохнул, когда его ноги были раздвинуты, и закричал, когда два пальца вонзились в него и начали ощупывать его простату, пока он снова не возбудился, а его член снова не встал, и из его дырочки не хлынул новый поток смазки.

— Ты так прекрасен, — простонал Гарри и нежно похлопал большим пальцем по нектару его омеги. — Ты уверен, что с тобой всё в порядке, прелесть?

— Да, — Драко изогнулся и застонал, распластав платиновые волосы на подушке. — Пожалуйста, Гарри, трахни меня.

— О, Боже, Драко, — Гарри накрыл его тело своим. — С тобой я теряю всякий контроль.

— Хочу, чтобы ты был внутри меня, — прошептал Драко и поцеловал его. Гарри жадно поцеловал его в ответ, мягко пристроившись к нему и толкнувшись в его пульсирующую дырочку, после чего Драко жадно поглотил его. — Сильнее, давай же, — попросил Драко, обернув ноги вокруг талии Гарри, скребя ногтями по его спине, когда огромный член начал пульсировать внутри него.

— Тс-с-с, — Гарри поймал его запястья и сжал их в нежном объятии своих рук, оставляя поцелуи на его раскрасневшемся лице. — Я держу тебя, моя прелесть.

Они двигались в мучительно медленном темпе, Драко дрожал и умолял свою альфу, но Гарри терпеливо трахал его глубокими, нежными толчками. Драко непрерывно целовал Гарри, его разум затуманился от одной мысли о новости, которую, как ему кажется, Гермиона подтвердит сегодня, и его тело сильнее изогнулось, дрожа под Гарри.

Гарри беспрестанно вбивался в Драко, настойчиво подводя его к грани в течение почти часа, пока его омега не дёрнулась под ним из-за истощения и гиперстимуляции, покрывая себя собственной спермой. Поглаживая Драко, снова доводя его до полной боевой готовности, Гарри прибавил темпа, выбивая из омеги прекрасный, беспомощный крик.

Доходя до собственного оргазма и поднимая Драко обратно на этот удивительный пик в четвёртый раз, Гарри глубоко поцеловал своего мужа, и последней его мыслью была скорая молитва за благополучие Драко; интересно, действительно ли то, что он подозревал, может оказаться правдой.


End file.
